¡Madre, no quiero ser un Potter!
by anally30
Summary: Por razones extrañas, Hermione decide dejar su vida en Londres y esconderse en Bulgaria junto con la ayuda de Viktor Krum mientras Ron y Harry la buscan a lo largo de sus vidas, sin saber en realidad que en el vientre de la castaña lleva el fruto de una pasión consumida con Harry.
1. Capitulo I

**Bueno, bueno, bueno...**

**Antes de empezar, debo seguir el aburridicimo concepto protocolario donde debo aclrar que obviamente los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios. **

**Una vez hecho lo anterior, ahora si... Lamentablemente, Jo, no me dio la dicha de ver a Harry y Hermione juntos por lo que mi intricada cabeza elaboró un situacion diferente donde el dramatismo destacó, o eso es lo que veo yo. :P**

**Espero que les guste ahora si, basta de palabrerias... ¡comencemos!**

* * *

Los humildes habitantes de una pequeña aldea rodeada de grandes grupos de montañas de los Balcanes, agradecían a todo elemento natural el hecho de que en ese pequeñísimo lugar olvidado existiera una joven curandera dispuesta a ayudarlos ante el más mínimo incidente a pesar de no poder ofrecerle muchos beneficios económicos, dado que su único recurso de comercio eran sus propias cosechas y una que otra moneda que podían ganar de aquellos que, ante todo lo posible, habían atravesado las grandes montañas hacia la ciudad más cercana y conseguir un trabajo con que poder ayudar a sus familias.

Los aldeanos encontraba reconfortante saber que existía una buena persona a las cercanías de sus hogares, capaz de curar por medios de yerbas raras y extraños ritos hasta las enfermedades menos comunes y lo único que tenían que hacer para llegar hasta la curandera era subir una montaña y rodear un rio cercano a su pequeña choza, rodeada de flores y arboles, que a primera vista transmitía un sentido de paz.

A pesar del largo camino, los aldeanos lo recorrían gustosos para sanar o simplemente para completar la belleza natural de la chica, debido a que varios de los jóvenes aldeanos se encontraban interesados en ella y acudían a menudo ofreciéndole regalos de flores silvestres o para compartir con ella sus cosechas y el hecho de que tuviera un pequeño hijo no impedía que trataran de cortejarla.

Sus rizos castaños balanceándose con la briza embobaban a cualquiera que la viera, mientras que sus ojos marrones dejaban sin aliento a aquel que se sumergía en ellos, y el hecho de ser madre solo recalcaba la ternura con que cuidaba de su pequeño hijo tan bello como ella.

Las señoras que acudían a recibir sus tratamientos de hierbas quedaban aturdidas ante el encanto del pequeño niño, que a pesar de no compartir el mismo color de ojos que la madre ni sus cabellos rizados, dejaba claro que en cuanto creciera sería un gran varón fuerte, sano y muy apuesto.

Muchas de las madres de la niñas del pueblo, daban por hecho que en el momento en que el hermoso niño de la curandera creciera, este lo escogerían para casarlo con algunas de sus hijas, pues esperaban que sus futuros nietos tuvieran su mismo matiz de ojos, de un bello color verde esmérala o su despeinado y castaño cabello.

Muchas de las personas de la pequeña aldea no dejaban de entender cómo es que una hermosa joven madre y curandera había llegado a parar a un lugar tan distanciado. Su pregunta más tintineante era del cómo podían haber llegado solos ellos dos, pues desde que se enteraron que se encontraba en las cercanías del pueblo siempre habían sido la madre y el niño y nadie sabía nada sobre el padre del niño y cuando la gente había entrado mas en confianza con ellos, le preguntaban acerca del hombre que la había embarazado, lo único que ella contestaba, era "_el destino da muchas vueltas_" y para restarle importancia dejaba ver un pequeña sonrisa de alegría la cual nunca llegaba a sus ojos marrones.

Debido a que no existía ningún hombre en su vida, más que el niño pequeño, los jóvenes varones de la aldea insistían en cortejarla y ella sin más les daba la negativa.

Una mañana como todas, fría y recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol, una mujer regordeta junto con su escuálido y calvo marido llevaban en brazos a su pequeña niña durmiente de cabello largo y negro hasta las casa de la curandera, pues la niña tenía una tremenda fiebre. Sus padres asustados y sin hacer algún remedio por cesar la fiebre, habían decidido a acudir a la curandera de las montañas.

Al llegar a la otra orilla del lago, percibieron humo en el cielo color lavanda, indicio que se encontraba cerca de la choza de la curandera y esta se encontraba despierta.

Con pasos rápidos avanzaron por el pequeño jardín silvestre y se dirigieron hasta la puerta dispuestos a tocar.

El señor escuálido llevaba a su niña en brazos y con movimientos de su cabeza le hizo señales a su mujer para que tocara la puerta. La señora colocó en su brazo izquierdo las bolsas con las ofrendas para la muchacha y convirtiendo la mano en puño tocó la puerta de madera.

_Espera mateo, tenemos visitas_ –escucharon decir a la joven.

Y sin previo aviso la puerta de madera se abrió dejando ver a la joven madre de ojos marrones. Los padres de la menor no tardaron en relatar lo que le pasaba y sin perder tiempo la chica cedió el paso a los asustados padres dentro de su morada.

El interior de la casa era sobre cogedor, de eso no había dudas, de la pequeña chimenea frotaba un fuego lento, eliminando con su calor el frio de la mañana del exterior, mientras que las llamas lamian sin esfuerzo la superficie de un caldero negro por el humo, y de él salía un delicioso aroma a sopa. Mientras que en las paredes se encontraban frascos de hierbas raras en líquidos espesos y hojas secas, además de una gran variedad de libros con títulos raros.

En la mesa cuadrada y central había más libros extraños acomodados y mas hojas secas, de uno de los rincones de la casa se veía un pequeño corral donde juga un niño de ojos verdes y mas al fondo dos habitaciones en donde en una se podía ver los bordes de una cama en la cual, por ordenes de la curadera, recostaron a la niña.

_Ella estará bien _–dijo la joven examinando a la niña y tomando un frasco pequeño de su mesa y mostrándoselas a los padres-_con esta pomada que le frote en el pecho empezará a cesar la fiebre_

La chica levantó la tapa del frasco para atrapar entre sus dedos la mezcla del interior, conforme deslizaba sus manos untando la pomada el pecho de la pequeña se quedó lleno de una espesa mezcla de un raro color café viscoso, los padres sabían que debían confiar de la joven y no se mostraron asustados por los menjurjes que ella utilizaba.

Esperando a que la pomada hiciera efecto, la joven castaña quitó todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa llevándoselas a uno de los otros cuartos y sirvió tres porciones de sopa caliente para desayunar con sus invitados.

_Siéntense _–invitó la chica, la señora se mostró recia a sentarse mientras dedicaba una mirada cargada de preocupación a su niña, su esposo la tomó de la mano y la hizo acompañarlo a la mesa, pues era falta de educación entre los aldeanos no aceptar una invitación a ingerir alimentos.

_Ella estará bien _– repitió la chica

_Yo se que si, señora curandera _–respondió la señora rechoncha al sentarse a la mesa

_Confiamos en usted _–reafirmó el señor antes de llevarse la primera cuchara de sopa a la boca y enseguida la segunda y la tercera, la sopa estaba muy buena.

_¿Ya empezamos nuevamente con lo de "señora", Juana? –_dijo la curandera mientras se agachaba para levantar a su pequeño del corral y situarse en una de las sillas sentándolo en su regazo

_Perdone…quiero decir… perdona _–corrigió la rechoncha mujer, mostrando la primera sonrisa de ese día – _es solo que bueno… ya llevábamos tiempo sin venir y lo olvidé _– la eficacia con que curaba la joven era tan buena que muchos de los aldeanos no se enfermaban por grandes periodos.

La chica sonrió antes de tomar un poco de sopa en su cuchara, soplar un poco de ella para enfriarla y dársela a su pequeño.

_El niño ya está muy grande_ –dijo la señora tomando también de su sopa, el señor solo asintió pues aun no había acabo con su plato. La chica sonrió al tiempo que le daba otra cuchara de comida a su hijo.

_Pronto cumplirá sus dos años _– anuncia satisfecha la joven

_Qué bonito eres _–aludió la señora al niño y este le dedicó una sonrisa como si entendiera lo que le decían.

Después de terminar sus raciones de comida, la chica volvió a ver a la niña y observó cómo mejoraba poco a poco, su semblante ya no era tan pálido y sudoroso, pues ahora se podía notar una pincelada rosácea en sus mejillas.

La niña sonrió de medio lado al despertarse al fin y encontrarse mejor, le dieron un poco de sopa y el cambio de mejoría se vio más notable. Al terminar de desayunar ambos niños salieron a jugar con las mariposas que se posaban sobre las flores mientras que las madres los veían. El señor amablemente se había ofrecido en cortar la leña de la curandera en pequeños troncos para que fueran más fáciles de manejar y de esta forma pagarle un poco por la amabilidad de curar a su hija.

Los pequeños de corta edad apenas y andaba de un lado a otra mientras que las madres los observan y charlaban de las novedades.

_¿Ha bajado al pueblo? _–preguntó Juana y la chica le dirigió una mirada severa, la había vuelto a decir señora en esa pequeña frase.

La chica suspiro y respondió

_No, no nos ha hecho falta –_

_Yo creo que a James le caería bien ver a otros niños _– dijo la señora mirando a los pequeños jugar cerca de un gran girasol.

_Mateo, Juana, dile Mateo _– protestó su madre

_¿Para qué le pusiste dos nombres si solo quieres que se le llame por uno? –_

_Porque ambos nombres, pertenecen a sus abuelos _– se justificó la chica

_Hermione, ¿no tiene eso que ver eso con el padre de Mateo? _–la señora se sintió indiscreta pero la pregunta ya había sido realizada

_No, solo es que el destino da muchas vueltas _–dijo testaruda Hermione dando por concluida la charla con Juana.

A las pocas horas la niña se veía notablemente mejor, Juana y su esposo agradecieron a Hermione su ayuda y le obsequiaron los vegetales frescos de sus cosechas que traían en las bolsas, antes de tomar a su hija en brazos y empezar el camino de vuelta. Mateo contempló como la niña de cabello negro le hacia un saludo de despedida con la manita y él contestó el gesto de igual forma.

Su madre lo cargó en brazos, tomó una pequeña jarra del suelo y ambos fueron hasta el pequeño arroyo detrás de la casa para hacerse con un poco de agua.

Mateo miró el rostro de su madre y vio algo brillar, su dedito se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione y recogió la pequeña lágrima que escurría.

Hermione sonrió ante el gesto de su hijo pues sabía que él, a su corta edad, se preguntaba qué es lo que ella tenía.

_Estoy bien pequeño _– respondió ella ante su hijo sin necesidad de que él hiciese una pregunta.

_Mamá_ –dijo Mateo y con sus pequeños deditos señaló el arroyo

Al llegar a la horilla de este, en vez de sacar agua, se quitó sus sandalias y las de su hijo y ambos se sentaron a la orilla del arroyo a contemplar la cristalina agua con sus pies remojados en ella.

Mientras contemplaba el correr de la corriente, su hijo tratar de tomar el agua en su pequeño puñito cerrándolo una y otra vez, Hermione pensó en cómo había llegado a acabar en este lugar, era hermoso, si, pero no era lo que había deseado. Su vida había dado un giro inesperado a sus cortos veintidós años y sus grandes proyectos habían sido desplazados por una razón más poderosa que cualquier otra, su embarazo.

Su hijo, ese pequeño de ojos verdes había llegado de sorpresa a su vida, nunca se había reprochado el haber dado a luz a su bebe, pues ahora era su más grande razón de existencia que si no fuera por él, ella estaría consumida en una terrible soledad o tal vez incluso sin razón de vivir, de lo único que si se reprochaba era el haberle negado un padre a su hijo, pues este ni siquiera sabía de su existencia ni de la de ella, estaba consciente que era su culpa el negarle ese derecho, mas sin embargo las circunstancia en las que se encontraba hace tres años la orillaron a tomar decisiones demasiado drásticas para su vida y la de su bebe.

Con apenas tres meses de embarazo, había decidido abandonar todo lo que conocía a su alrededor para poder ofrecer a su hijo una vida tranquila y sin la dicha de ser amado por un padre. Ella lo amaba, con toda su alma pero sabía que tarde o temprano, Mateo le reprocharía el haber decidido por él al no dejarle ver a su padre, ella esperaba que la entendiera cuando ese día llegara, pero por ahora, solo estaban ella y Mateo.

_Mamá _–musitó Mateo sacándola de sus pensamientos, el pequeño apuntó al cielo donde una lechuza color plata desplegaba sus alas para acercarse más a ellos.

La lechuza aterrizó cerca de Hermione y extendió su pata para que ella retirar la carta, Mateo sonrió ante el bello animal y trató de tocarlo extendiendo su manita, la lechuza auló y dejó que el pequeño niño tocara su cabeza llena de plumas plateadas.

Mateo se carcajeó al sentir la textura de la lechuza y trató de volver a tocarla más sin embargo la lechuza emprendió nuevamente el vuelo cuando Hermione retiró la carta de su pata. El niño contempló triste, que el animal se fuera y volvió su carita redonda para ver a su madre que sostenía una carta entre sus manos y la leía animadamente.

_No me lo puedo creer _–dijo muy emocionada Hermione a Mateo –_Viene tu padrino, mi cielo_

El niño sin comprender que decía su mamá, sonrió ante la mueca chistosa que se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione y comenzó a aplaudir pidiendo más muecas.

_¿Te alegras verdad? _– sonrió a su hijo y lo llenó de besos por toda su cara y su despeinado cabello castaño, el niño dio manotazos pequeños al aire carcajeándose con el nuevo juego.

_Mira mi cielo, tu padrino vendrá _–le dijo nuevamente enseñándole la carta a su bebe, mostrándole la noticia de la visita. El niño la contempló a pesar de no tener idea de nada y recalcándolo rasco su cabeza con aire confuso y miró a su mamá.

Hermione sonrió y leyó la carta en voz alta

_Hola mi querida Hermione espero que se encuentren bien, ya estoy nuevamente en casa después de una larga temporada de trabajo, hemos mejorado mucho y esperamos buenos resultados este año. _

_Estoy impacientado por verlos, a ti y a mi ahijado, los he extrañado mucho y me han hecho mucha falta en todo este tiempo, 10 meses se dicen pocos, pero son eternos sin ustedes a mi lado._

_Por un tiempo los eventos serán llevados en el país y esto me permitirá verlos más seguido._

_Espero mi ahijado me perdone el no jugar al Quidditch con él más seguido, sé que es pequeño pero será un gran jugador, ya me lo puedo imaginar, el gran Mateo James Granger ovacionado por todo el público en los mundiales de Quidditch…_

_Será tan bueno como su padrino._

_Cuídense mucho, los veré pronto_

_Víktor_

Hermione terminó de leer la carta y vio como su pequeño nuevamente miraba al cielo en busca de la lechuza. Sonrió con tristeza en sus ojos, Viktor siempre había estado al pendiente de ellos dos más sin embargo, sabía que cuando Mateo creciera era muy probable que le reprochara quien era su padre.

_Solo lo he hecho por tu bien mi cielo _–dijo a su pequeño y como si este entendiera sus palabras le dedico una tierna sonrisa, enseñando varios bultos pequeños en su encía, sin duda crecía rápido, señaló hacia atrás su pequeña cabaña en donde otros aldeanos habían llegado para ser atendidos por su curandera.

Sin más que hacer, Hermione dio un suspiro largo y profundo, ató nuevamente sus sandalias y las del pequeño, metió la jarra al rio para sacar el agua y tomó a su hijo en brazos caminando hacia las buenas personas, regresando a su vida actual, la de una curandera, no la de una bruja.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Tal vez muchisimos no me conoscan :P y los que me conocen, bueno ya sabran de donde viene esto jejeje lo que acaban de leer es una historia un tanto complicada que espero y les vaya gustando en el transcurso.**

**He dedicido publicarla aqui pues veo que ofrece mas comodidad para los lectores andantes con celulares a la mano. (yo soy una :P) Así que espero y les guste esta historia. Vianka, gracias por el concejo y pues bueno, aqui lo estoy siguiendo :D**

**Por hoy es todo, nos vemos hasta la proxima :D**


	2. Capitulo II

**Hola otra vez, ya he llegado con el capitulo II, me alegra muchisimo que se de su agrado esta historia, espero sga siendo así.**

**Este capitulo contendrá algunos recuerdos de Harry, ojala y no se confundan :P**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

El tiempo no hacia justicia de todo lo que había vivido. A su corta edad, había estado expuesto a un sin fin de sucesos destrozos y no conforme había arrastrado al peligro a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, en tiempos oscuros ser amigo del que, el mundo mágico nombró "_el elegido_", no era de gran ayuda si se deseaba pasar la vida alejado de los magos tenebrosos o aquellas persona que hacían daño a otros por diversión. Leales, sus amigos se habían mantenido unidos a él pese a todas las cosas, solo con el fin de protegerlo y salvar al mundo mágico, pero ahora que no había nada que salvar ¿en dónde estaba ellos, sus amigos?

¿Qué había pasado con "_el juntos para siempre_"? no lo entendía…

El joven de cabello negro y despeinado sacudió su cabeza tratando de entender sus propias preguntas.

Cada que se disponía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado para terminar así no entendía como había sucedido… el chico se reclinó en su sillón, ya no quería pensar en más.

Trató de tener su mente despejada de ese tipo de pensamientos, muchas cosas del pasado lo atormentaban, prefirió orientar su mente a otras cosas menos complicadas pero igual de difíciles, por ejemplo: el trabajo. Sí, ese era un buen punto para empezar.

Tenía montones de él, su oficina se encontraba abarrotada de pergaminos con nuevos casos, cada día que terminaba hasta el último pergamino de algún asunto pendiente en el departamento de Aurores, salía de su oficina a despejarse un rato y al volver a entrar en ella, se daba cuenta que su escritorio volvía a estar lleno de documentos, como si no hubiese está trabajando en nada, cada que pasaba eso, cerraba sus puños, frustrado ante el inmenso trabajo, daba un gran suspiro y después se relajaba tratando de pensar que él mismo se lo había buscado en el momento en que sus superiores se enteraron de que estaba decidido a tener algún día la responsabilidad de dirigir el departamento de Aurores, debido a eso, sus superiores se interesaron en él y por ello lo hacían trabajar más que a los demás, pues si Harry Potter buscaba el puesto no solo se lo darían por ser el "elegido" si no por su propio esfuerzo, esa era la política del departamento y Harry la seguí al pie de la letra, sintiéndose sumamente satisfecho porque valoraran su trabajo y no solo su nombre.

El chico de ojos verdes miró al techo escarlata de su estudio y sonrió.

¿Cuántas veces deseaba pasar desapercibido no siendo el gran Harry Potter? Pues ahora que lo veía, era sumamente difícil tratar de no serlo, pero aun así se encontró contento de que al menos en su trabajo no lo hicieran ver con ojos de superioridad, el solo era Harry un Auror más.

Todo lo contrario a eso pasaba en su vida privada, pues sus allegados más cercanos lo seguían viendo como el salvador y eso le frustraba en ocasiones cuando se veía que le daban un trato especial, sí, era bueno pero no le gustaba que desplazaran a la demás gente por él o aprovecharse del simple nombre que llevaba desde que nació.

Un claro ejemplo de toda su frustración era su propia familia.

Su esposa, a la que le juró amor eterno en el altar a él y no a su estúpido nombre, se la vivía pavoneándose por el mundo mágico como la Señora Potter, la esposa del Salvador y madre de sus hijos, por donde quiera que iba, ella sonreía al ver que todas las miradas se concentraban en su figura al pasar y peor aun cuando él la llevaba del brazo por la concurrida calle del callejón Diagon, se debían detener en cada estantería o comercio a saludar al dueño pues su mujer decía que era de suma importancia estar siempre en contacto con las personas comerciales debido a las facilidades de adquisición de bienes en un futuro, a Harry no lo quedaba de otra que seguirla, sonreír a las personas y asentir con la cabeza en el momento adecuado hasta que el tormento se terminara.

No teniendo suficiente con armar los alborotos en el callejón Diagon, Ginny acudía continuamente al ministerio, solo para asegurarse de que su marido cumpliera con las obligaciones de un buen esposo al mencionar a su familia en cada reunión. No obstante Ginny no era la única que disfruta el hecho de ser una Potter si no que alguien más joven se deleitaba alagándose a sí mismo, de ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch y que cuando entrara al Colegio demostraría todo el talento heredado de su padre.

Su hijo mayor, a sus tiernos seis años, lograba comprender que entre ser el hijo de un mago y ser el hijo de "el salvador" existía una gran diferencia que involucraba un trato extremadamente especial por parte de cada bruja y mago del mundo mágico, además de añadir la facilidad con que manejaba las escobas de juguete que muy a menudo su padre le regalaba.

Harry pensó que el día en que cumplió un año sería un regalo genial para ver su talento, pero desde entonces, el niño no hacía más que montar en su escoba demostrando a los demás niños que él era el mejor, en ese entonces a Harry no le molestaba, pues disfrutaba de las risas de su hijo, mas sin embargo, al pasar los años se había dado cuenta que había hecho mal al alentar a su pequeño con las grandeza de sus genes, ahora como consecuencia, su hijo era demasiado atrevido y poco precavido al montar las escobas que se encontraban disponibles en cada oportunidad, exponiéndolo de ese modo a un peligro si no se veía vigilado y solo por el hecho de ser el gran Arthur James Potter y en el momento en que se le negaba una escoba, este realizaba un berrinche tremendo y su madre en vez de ayudar a "_ponerlo en cintura_" , lo alentaba de ser un mal padre por negar a su pequeño el privilegio de volar y recalcaba una y otra vez, que la adrenalina por la altura estaba en sus venas, así que debido a que su esposa no lo apoyaba controlando a su hijo mayor, este se veía obligado a aplacarlo dándole la escoba y rogando porque algún día no se callera de ella.

Suspiró, tratándose de convencer a sí mismo de que él era un buen padre, pero a veces dudaba si en verdad lo era.

Su familia era lo que más le importaba en la vida, y haría o seria todo por ella, así como sus difuntos padres habían hecho por él.

Nostálgico, Harry Potter se enderezó en su silla desplegada para observar la fotografía de la repisa en donde se encontraba su familia, la tomó entre sus manos y la observó más de cerca, deteniéndose en cada detalle de aquellos que lo hacían feliz.

En la fotografía familiar se encontraban los cuatro Potter's, sonriendo ante un evento anual.

En ella las figuras en movimiento sonreían animadamente por la ocasión, se veía así mismo mirando a su familia y sonriendo a la cámara una y otra vez, a su lado se encontraba su mujer de cabellera pelirroja como el fuego agitándolo un poco con un movimiento ligero de su mano, tratando de lucir lo mas perfectamente posible en la foto mientras sonreía, abrazada a ella, estaba su hijo mayor, de un cabello negro como el carbón y tan despeinado como el de él, con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos marrones brillado emocionados mientras mira a su hermana pequeña en brazos de su padre y después a la cámara.

Harry sonrió recordando ese hermoso momento y miró a la última integrante de la familia, por la cual era el motivo del festejo, pues el Harry de la fotografía sostenía en brazos a una niña pequeña de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos azules, que festejaba su cuarto cumpleaños.

Era su niña, su princesa, lo más delicado que tenía en la vida y desde su nacimiento se había convertido en la niña de papá y ella, necesitaba siempre de él en el más mínimo detalle.

Su pequeña Lily, a pesar de demostrar que no le gustaba el Quidditch al igual que James, tenía talento para volar, pero ella prefería quedarse en suelo firme, y aun siendo la menor era más sensata que James.

Para enorme sorpresa de Harry, a su hija le gustaba mucho entrar en la gran biblioteca de la mansión y sumergirse en algún libro de magia más grueso y grande que ella mismas, claro, siempre en supervisión de Harry o Kreacher, su elfo domestico, para evitar que leyera alguna cosa indebida. A Ginny, eso la sacaba de quicio, pues en vez de estar orgullosa de que su hija, a muy temprana edad se interesara por el estudio, le decía que le sería bueno ir con ella a pasear y conocer nueva gente para abrirse un futuro más rápido.

Ginny apoyaba a su hija, sí, pero no le gustaba mucho encerrarse con ella en la biblioteca cuando podría estar desapareciéndose en cada dos por tres, en la madriguera, en el callejón Diagon o algún otro lugar concurrido, debido a eso Harry procuraba tener todo el tiempo disponible que no le absorbía el trabajo para estar con su hija ocultados tras un enorme libro y quedándose dormido en la primera pagina leída mientras que su pequeña seguía leyendo y disfrutando un poco de la compañía de su padre, aunque fuese dormido.

Ese pequeño pensamiento (el dormido y su hija leyendo) lo hizo sonreír, suspiró y dejó la fotografía de su familia nuevamente en la repisa.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la fotografía de alado, donde dos chicos delgaduchos a cada uno de los lados de una chica de cabellera castaña sonreían hasta reventar sus mejillas mientras envolvían en brazos a la chica haciendo una especie de sándwich humano donde su amigo, el pelirrojo Ron Weasley y él eran el pan mientras que Hermione Granger era el relleno.

Y los pensamientos que había tratado de suprimir de su cabeza habían regresado nuevamente, trayendo las imágenes de las últimas veces que había visto a sus mejores amigos en persona.

_¿Por qué debían ser las últimas? –_Pensó Harry

Hace casi año y medio que no veía a Ron, pues después de recibir una propuesta tentadora por parte del Ministerio en el _Departamento de Investigación de Artefactos Muggles_, debía descubrir como los Muggles hacían los cimientos de los puentes bajo el agua, se había trasladado al extranjero y a pesar de tener la Red Flu, no podía usarla debido a que su trabajo lo absorbía gran parte del día y lo otra parte se la dedicaba a su familia. Así que Ron y él solo compartían cartas semanales.

Sabía que Ron y su esposa Samantha, la hermosa rubia de ojos negros ex perteneciente a la casa de las águilas, Revenclaws en Hogwarts, regresarían en poco tiempo con sus dos hijos varones, los gemelos pelirrojos Damián y Dorián, sus traviesos ahijados, pues sus investigación estaban por concluir.

La mirada triste de Harry se traslado a la castaña, suspiró y se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón.

Todo lo contrario a la situación con su amigo, sucedía con su otra mejor amiga, Hermione, que ya hacia muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que había recibido noticias de ellas y muchísimo más que no la había visto, cuatros años había pasado desde la última vez que pudo perderse en sus ojos marrones.

Y en ese momento el corazón de Harry dio un brincó al recordar cuando la vio.

Se encontraba celebrando su cumpleaños número veintitrés en la madriguera, observando toda la gran mesa abarrotada de invitados preguntándose si conocía a toda esa gente, concluyendo que tal vez Ginny ya se había hecho de algunos amigos.

Harry había estado buscando entre todos los invitados a sus mejores amigos, a Ron lo encontró en la cocina asaltando los estofados por servir y se preguntó si también estaría por allí, en algún lugar de la casa, Hermione, pues desde que había salido de la academia de Aurores, no la había visto y en sus últimas cartas no le había asegurado que vendría.

Tratando de no estar nostálgico, sacó su mejor sonrisa y salió nuevamente al jardín para dar el brindis tradicional desde la caída de Lord Voldemort.

A mitad de brindis, se oyó un ¡Crac! Y todo el mundo volteó para ver quien había aparecido a mitad de jardín.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más genuina al comprobar que era su mejor amiga la que había llegado. Su corazón bombeo rápido por la emoción e hizo caso omiso a la mal cara de Ginny por haber interrumpido su discurso.

¡Hermione! –gritó Harry al correr a ella y envolverla en un abrazo.

Hola Harry –dijo la chica devolviéndole el abrazo, sin menos efusividad y separándose rápidamente de él.

¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? –

No estaba segura –respondió Hermione no muy segura a su respuesta

A que te re… –

Feliz cumpleaños –lo interrumpió dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.

Desde ese momento, Hermione se veía rodeada de amigos que se acercaban a saludarla, por lo que Harry, muy a su pesar, trató de no incomodarse ante el hecho de que no lo dejaran platicar con ella. A pesar de eso, el chico de ojos verdes no cavia en su gozo por que nuevamente estaban los tres juntos.

Ron abrazó fuertemente a Hermione cuando la vio insistiéndole en acompañarla a la cocina para que tomara un trozo de tarta que su esposa había preparado para el cumpleaños de Harry.

El chico de cabello negro siguió a Hermione con la mirada a donde quiera que ella iba, pues no dejaba de pensar que su amiga, era muy hermosa pero había algo en su mirada que había cambiado, pues se notaba una preocupación enorme en su brillo y una desconfianza en su postura, pero el hecho de estar rodeada de gente, le impedía a Harry preguntarle abiertamente que le pasaba.

Después de partir la tarta y cantarle "C_umpleaños Feliz_" Harry, agradeció infinitamente la idea de Ron, pues su pelirrojo amigo propuso dar una caminata dándole la oportunidad a él y a Harry el preguntar un poco acerca de la vida de su amiga.

Así que los tres amigos se encaminaron rumbo a una de las veredas seguidas por los pequeños gemelos y James, la pequeña Lily se había quedado dormida en brazos de su abuela Molly.

Hermione observó con ternura a los hijos de sus amigos, se colocó a la altura de ellos y cargó al pequeño James, aunque este opuso un poco de resistencia al no recordarla.

Es Hermione, pequeño –le dijo Harry a su hijo que se debatía en los brazos de la chica, mientras los pequeños Weasley trataban de llamar su atención para que los cargara a ellos.

¿Quieres que te baje? –susurró Hermione a James. El niño lo pensó mejor al ver a sus primos y negó con la cabeza.

¿A dónde has ido Hermione? –preguntó Ron después haberse sentado en un tronco caído y seco junto a sus hijos. Hermione tomó asiento a lado de él colocando a James en su regazó mientras Harry la contemplaba desde su posición.

Por alguna extraña razón Harry no podía dejar de observar a su amiga. No recordaba cuan hermosa era ella.

Harry sabia que algo en su amiga había cambiado, no solo de hogar, si no de actitud y también físicamente, pues su cabello enmarañado, ahora en lindos risos como resortes, se esparcían por sus hombros como cascadas, su piel suave y tersa se iluminaba con los rayos del sol, esos era los cambios físicos, sí, pero no eran los más notables, sino la forma en hablar pues había dejado de regañarlos en cada momento, Harry se negaba a creer que la razón para esos cambios era él mismo y se decía que el hecho de ser grandes y adultos le había bastado para saber que ellos solos podían ser responsables.

¿Siempre me harán la misma pregunta? –contraatacó Hermione posando su mirada en Ron y después en Harry para apartarla de inmediato y ver a los pequeños, James jugaba con uno de sus rizos.

Ya déjala, Ron – dijo Harry, era cierto que Hermione había cambiado, pero su terquedad no era un tema para el cambio.

Después de charlar un rato acerca de sus vidas, solo la de los chicos por que Hermione se negaba a dar muchos detalles de la propia, y antes de que el sol se ocultara tras las montañas, Ron se retiró llevándose a los gemelos con él pues era hora de su siesta, James no se hizo del rogar y acompañó a su tío Ron dejando a Hermione y a Harry a solas.

Por la postura de Hermione, de brazos cruzados y mirada perdida en la puesta de sol, Harry sabía que no se sentía cómoda y se preguntaba si él era la razón.

_También deberíamos volver _–dijo la chica después de un rato –debes _despedir a tus invitados_

_Ellos saben la salida _–dijo Harry, no la dejaría alejarse tan fácilmente, ellos dos tenían una plática pendiente hace muchísimo tiempo y era hora de aclarar las cosas.

_Ya debo irme, Harry _–anunció Hermione adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

_¿Por qué? –_preguntó el pelinegro acercándose un poco más a ella _–¿acaso alguien te espera?_

La chica compensó el paso de Harry y se retiró.

_A decir verdad, sí _–contestó Hermione y por alguna extraña razón a Harry eso le molestó, trató de mantenerse sereno y preguntó:

¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te alejas? –

No sé a qué te refieres Harry –

Sabes que sí –el chico de las gafas se acercó nuevamente y tomó su mano, lo que iba a decir a continuación no era muy bien recibido por Hermione y era una manera de que no se alejara –Por qué no quieres hablar de ello.

Hermione escuchó a medias, pues había tirado hacia atrás su brazo en un intento para que se soltarse del agarré de su amigo, pero este no la dejó.

No hay nada de qué hablar –suscitó molesta y mirándolo directamente a los ojos –ya tienes tu vida Harry, ¿por qué tienes que retroceder al pasado?

Ante ese comentario Harry la soltó, ella tenía razón, él ya había hecho su vida su hijo mayor había nacido dentro de un matrimonio adelantado y se había reforzado trayendo con ello a su pequeña pero precisamente en su pasado había roto parte de la amistad que tenia con Hermione y de una manera vil, que ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle a su amigo pelirrojo lo que él había hecho, pues tan maldito era que había robado a Hermione lo que no pudo tomar de Ginny.

Hermione sabía que es lo que estaba pensando su amigo, pero no se iba a quedar para oírlo en voz alta por lo que se volteó y echó andar dejándolo solo.

Harry la observó marcharse directo al jardín, su mente salió de sus pensamientos y echó a correr para alcanzarla.

¡Hermione! –Gritó pero su voz fue aplacada por un ¡Crac!, detuvo su andar justo en el mismo lugar en que su amiga había desaparecido solo para no volverla a ver.

Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe, Harry no recordaba en qué momento los había cerrado, la foto de sus amigos descansaba en su pecho, la tomó con mano firme y la observó una vez más para después dejarla en su lugar.

Tapó con las manos su rostro y se odio a sí mismo por haber hecho daño a su amiga, la cual siempre estaba ahí para él, incluso en el momento más doloroso de su vida, sin condiciones ni restricciones, y en vez de valorar ese apoyo, lo único que hizo fue aprovecharse de él y ni siquiera tenía el valor de culpar a la bebida, eso hacía que se aborreciera más, pues en cada momento había estado consciente de sus actos.

Papi –dijo una vocecita proveniente de la puerta – ¿estás llorando?

Harry descubrió su rostro y vio lágrimas en sus manos, las limpió en su túnica y con las mangas frotó sus ojos y las mejillas para que su hija no lo viera en ese estado.

Estoy bien, pequeña –trató de calmarla –¿necesitas algo?

La niña de ojos azules con un libro entre sus manos se quedó viéndolo un momento, tratándose de creer lo que su papá le había dicho. Harry se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos.

¿Qué necesita, mi princesita? –dijo en tono meloso, no muy propio de él, la niña al escucharlo rió y lo abrazó por el cuello. Su padre agradeció el gesto y le devolvió el abrazó.

¿Lees conmigo, papi? –preguntó Lily

Harry sonrió tomó el libro que la niña traía en manos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio para leer los cuentos de Beedle el bardo, tratando de despejar su mente de la castaña de ojos marrones que alguna vez leyó ese libro.

* * *

**Listo, por es todo pero antes de irme quiero agradecer a las personas que ya han conlocado la historia con algunos favoritos ademas de los reviews que me dejaron:**

**MaryLuna: gracias por los animos :) espero que el desarrollo de la historia sea mejor :)**

**Luna White: Hola :) en realidad tambien adoro ese nombre, si llego a tener un hijo ;) se llamaráa así jejej pero gracias por los alagos ;)**

**Jean Potter: Lo sé, esta Hermione es toda extraña, ya veras que mas será la chica, nos va a sorprender jejej gracias por leer :)**

**Andromeda Pg: ¡Hola! wow, no sabes como me haces feliz cuando me dices que sigues esta historia jeje gracias por los animos, creeme, eso me motiva mucho a seguir. Me alegra mucho que puedan leer mejor por aqui, creeme que no tenia idea de que esto fuera mas comodo, aunque en lo personal se me dificulta esto del editor jejej pero hay voy aprediendo :) Espero te siga gustando la historia. :D**

**Vianka: ¡Hola! Estoy feliz de tener aqui, vianka. A ti te debo las gracias por el consejo, no pense que en el primer capitulo tubiese comentarios, gracias Vianka enserio. Espero que te siga gustando la historia creeme que me esfuerzo mucho por que asi sea :D**

**Noemi Cullen: Gracias por tu comentario, espero te siga gustando lo demas, creeme que le pongo todas las ganas para hacer un mejor capitulo para cada publicacion.**

**y a todos los demas, espero que les siga gustando. Por hoy es todo, hasta la proxima :D**


	3. Capitulo III

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Nuevamente me tiene aquí dejando un nuevo capitulo que espero y les guste :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

_No estoy muy segura de esto Viktor_ –dijo Hermione al mirar el endemoniado objeto que traía Viktor en mano, su vista se detuvo en su hijo y nuevamente miró el objeto.

Su pequeño la miró esperanzado, nada en este mundo le había hecho ilusión tanto como el regalo que le acaba de traer su famoso padrino por su cumpleaños.

_No le pasará nada Hermione_ –dijo Viktor seguro de sí mismo –_No dejaré que le pase nada_

Desde un principio, su instinto de madre le había dicho que no saldría nada bueno del pequeño paseo al que los había invitado el jugador de Quidditch, pues este había sugerido que un buen festejo de cumpleaños para su hijo seria celebrarlo al aire libre pues el mes de Mayo ofrecía un gran clima, esa idea le había parecido muy bien hasta que Viktor, después de haber partido la tarta y haberle cantado feliz cumpleaños a Mateo, había sacado por fin el regalo que le había traído de su última temporada de juego y por el cual los ojos de su hijo de apenas once años habían brillado como ella no recordaba.

_¿Puedo aceptar el regalo, mamá? _–le preguntó Mateo, pues a pesar de querer ya posar sus manos en su obsequio, no se atrevía a desobedecer a su madre a una orden y aunque no le pareciera, si ella le decía que no, él no rebatiría absolutamente nada.

A la castaña no le quedaban muchas escapatorias pues su instinto protector le aconsejaba que su hijo no debía siquiera tocar esa cosa, mas sin embargo sabia que Mateo anhelaba mucho tener entre sus pertenecías ese monstruosos objeto y probar sus habilidades que tan gratamente había alimento gracias a su padrino.

_Muy bien –_dijo Hermione rindiéndose, sabía que era una batalla perdida antes siquiera de haberla empezado, pues Viktor había planeado muy bien todo aquello ya que los había llevado a un lugar de campo despejado sin la interrupción de algún posible Muggle por su difícil acceso, claro, para aquellos que no podían aparecerse –_puedes aceptar su regalo, Mateo. Solo ten cuidado._

Su hijo mostró una enorme sonrisa ante el veredicto de su madre y abrazó a su padrino una vez entregado el regalo.

No estaba envuelto, y sus manos, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, se acomodaron fácilmente al mango de la lujosa escoba voladora que acaban de darle, su único adorno era un enorme moño color rojo en la punta del mango.

El estomago de Mateo dio un brinco de emoción al sentir entre sus manos su primera escoba, por pura felicidad volvió a abrazar a su padrino y a su mama.

_Gracias mama –_dijo el niño y después agregó –_Gracias Viktor, esta increíble._

_Así es Viktor, gracias por el regalo –_ dijo la castaña

_Qué bueno que te haya gustado Mateo y gracias por haberlo dejado Hermione –_desde un principio el búlgaro no estaba muy seguro de lo que dijera Hermione, pero estaba seguro de poder convencerla de que Mateo merecía, por fin, tener una escoba.

_Qué te parece si la probamos ahora –_preguntó y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mas a causa del miedo.

_¿Verdad que si puedo, mamá? –_dijo el Mateo

Muy a su pesar, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, la voz se le había quedado atorada en la garganta. No quería que su hijo despegara los pies del suelo.

_No lo dejaré solo ni un momento –_la tranquilizó Viktor, le dio un abrazo y se dirigió hacia el niño.

_Muy bien Mateo, esta es una Saeta de Fuego Limitum y es una de las dos que se han hecho hasta el momento, la otra, me parece se encuentra en exhibición –_le informó el búlgaro

_Debió constarte mucho, Viktor –_comentó Mateo, temeroso de que el precio, que a su parecer debía ser excesivo, fuera una escusa para que su mamá no lo dejara aceptar el regalo, pero antes de que alguien pudiera rebatir Viktor aclaró

_Por eso no te preocupes Mateo, estas son unas de las grandes ventajas de ser un jugador de Quidditch a punto de retirarse –_

Hermione sabía que, aunque Viktor se hacia el valiente en ese tema, él se sentía muy triste, pues lo conocía muy bien y sabia que su pasión era el Quidditch y una forma de seguir cerca de ese deporte, era inculcando a su ahijado a practicarlo, esa era una de las razones por las que dejaba que Viktor solo le hablara del arriesgado deporte, pero hasta ahora ella había permitido las practicas.

_¿Pero no deberías ser tú quien monte la escoba? –_preguntó Mateo, pues era lógico que el jugador las promocionara en cada juego.

_De hecho, no –_le explicó Viktor –_se supone que no han salido a la luz estas maravillas, esta me la regalaron con la condición de no sacarla a la luz antes de tiempo, además tengo entendido que solo fabricaran unas cuantas pues esta edición será una de las mas aclamas._

_¿Por qué? _–preguntó el pequeño

_Pues la verdad, será es una de las pocas escobas a la cual podrás modificar sus funciones con el transcurso del tiempo… –_

_¿Actualizarlas? –_concluyó Mateo en una definición Muggle

_Algo así. Pero bueno, dejemos el tecnicismo para otro momento, ahora te debes concentrar pues esta escoba no solo es bonita si no muy, muy veloz… _–

_¡Ah!, eso sí me tranquiliza_ –exclamó Hermione con sarcasmo –_No creo que sea buena idea_

_Mamá, por favor. Confía en mí solo un poco, estaré bien. –_

Hermione sabía que su hijo quería aprender a volar pues uno de los sueños de Mateo era ser un jugador de Quidditch, cosa que aterraba Hermione, no solo por despegar los pies del piso, si no que a pesar de que cada día se parecía físicamente mas a ella, el carácter y sus talentos le hacían parecer más a su padre y el volar era un claro ejemplo de ello.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente mientras el niño de once años subía y bajaba por los aires con su escoba nueva, su padrino, montado en una saeta de fuego, lo seguía cercanamente manteniendo la promesa que le hizo a Hermione de no separase de él.

Los jugadores de Quidditch practicaban extraños movimientos arriba de sus escobas y Hermione los contemplaba sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol mientras las horas pasaban y el sol bajaba amenazando con esconderse entre las montañas más altas.

Horas más tarde, después de de haber convencido a Mateo que en otro momento volaría su escoba, los tres se dirigieron a casa.

Al llegar a ella, Hermione comenzó a preparar un poco de té, puesto que estaban muy llenos por los deliciosos aperitivos que la madre del niño había preparado tan esmeradamente para el evento, Mateo había tomado la decisión de nadar un rato para refrescarse antes de que el sol se ocultase totalmente por las montañas. Antes que los dos adultos tomaran asiendo el niño de ojos verdes ya había entrado en su habitación para colocar cuidadosamente su escoba sobre su cama y salir corriendo mientras se quietaba la camisa dirigiéndose al patio trasero, los mayores sonrieron ante las ocurrencias del pequeño y de un momento a otro escucharon el chapoteo del agua.

Hermione tomó la tetera caliente entre sus delicadas manos mientras Viktor la contemplaba servirle un poco de té en la taza. El búlgaro sabía que todavía quedaba un tema pendiente entre ellos dos con respecto a Mateo, sabía que solo el ser su padrino no le abarcaba tomar decisiones por la madre, pero no podía dejar de mencionarle algunas sugerencias o tal vez opciones.

Tomó un poco de aire al hablar, no quería presionar a Hermione pero para él era vital saber que podría suceder con su ahijado, opto por hacer la sugerencia que tantas veces le había dicho a ella desde que el niño había cumplido 9 años.

_Creo que es más aceptable que vaya a Durmstrang, Hermione –_decía Viktor mientras contemplaba su taza de té, era más preferente no ver la reacción de la castaña, pues a veces esas miradas podían herirlo de sobremanera y añadió-allí aprenderá todo lo necesario para él

Hermione dudaba si había sido buena idea preguntar al búlgaro de cuál sería la mejor elección para los estudios de Mateo, pues se debatía entre hacer lo correcto o lo mejor para él y para tratar de aclarar sus ideas había acudido a Viktor como un consejo paternalista, puesto que el jugador de Quidditch quería mucho a su hijo y por supuesto también lo mejor para él, pero ella también sabía que la insistencia de que el niño fuera a Durmstrang era principalmente porque no quería que la castaña y el niño regresaran a Londres de donde se habían marchado para borrar su pasado y la sola idea de que Hermione estuviera nuevamente cerca de aquel hombre que había jugado con ella, a Viktor le hacía hervir la sangre.

En poco tiempo Hermione se presentaba ante la idea de elegir en donde haría sus estudios su único hijo, ignoraba que las cartas de selección de Hogwarts llegaran hasta otros continentes, pero la solo idea de que algún día una lechuza se posara en su ventana indicándole que su hijo era destinado alumno para el antiguo castillo le hacía pensar si no sería demasiada exposición para su pequeño, el encontrarse estudiando cerca de aquellas personas que lo podían lastimar si se supiera la verdad de su parentesco.

Para Hermione, el que su hijo sufriera estaba fuera de sus posibilidades y era precisamente por eso el tema a debatir, no quería que su hijo, a corta edad, enfrentara problemas de semejante magnitud, problemas que solo debían aclarar su madre y aquel hombre que la había embarazado.

Viktor se había ceñido con aportar la opción en que el niño estudiara en el mismo colegio que él, Durmstrang, alegando que a pesar de tener algo de mala fama, había sido una gran institución para la educación de él mismo y para darle más crédito a su colegio, aconsejaba que era una buena oportunidad de que su ahijado tuviera una educación que pudiera darle frutos como un buen combatiente en el campo de batalla, si algún día lo necesitara.

A Hermione esa idea le gustaba mucho menos y a pesar de tener fama de ser una de las instituciones con mas índices de magos tenebrosos, debía dar crédito a las enseñanzas que se inculcaban en el colegio, pues Viktor, además de ser un gran jugador de Quidditch profesional, también era un excelente mago.

_No lo sé, Viktor –_ decía Hermione no muy segura –_No creo que sea correcto para Mateo el negarle la posibilidad de elegir._

Sabía que eso era mentira, pues su niño, de todos los libros que había leído gracias a su madre, ya sabía de la existencia de ambos colegios pero él ya había elegido ir al colegio de su padrino y Hermione no había querido compartir esta información con Viktor para no darle más armas en su contra.

La chica posó su ojos marrones en la ventana que daba a su jardín observando cómo su hijo, libremente, se zambullía una y otra vez en el pequeño arrollo que corría por su casa.

Mateo disfrutaba como nunca el que su padrino viniera a visitarlos pues además de decir a los aldeanos que la curandera no estaría en casa, previniendo una visita inesperada que delatara la presencia de un hombre entre ellos, agradecía la idea de que las señoras que visitaban a su mama para que las curara, dejaran de insistirle en que convenciera a su madre para bajar al pueblo y visitar a sus empalagosas e insoportables hijas.

A Mateo esa idea no le gustaba y por más que insistía en que no quería bajar, las señoras se ensañaban con él trayéndoles a sus hijas para que jugaran, como todo un buen niño Mateo ayudaba a atender a las visitas de su mama, pero a veces le fastidiaba el hecho de que a la primera que le sonreía a una niña y jugara con ella, la mama de la pequeña corriera a decirle a Hermione que probablemente serian consuegras pues según a su parecer Mateo le gustaba la niña.

El niño de ojos verdes no entendía como las señoras aldeanas se alocaban con la idea de casarlo con unas de sus hijas y más teniendo tan poca edad, las niñas estaba al límite de sus necesidades y gustos, no soportaba a veces jugar con ellas, mejor prefería ir a nadar o estar trepado entre los arboles a soportar a una de esas niñas berrinchudas.

La única mujer por la cual se sentía interesado, ya ocupaba un lugar en su corazón y esa era su madre. La cual se desvivía por él, desde que tenía conciencia, Mateo se había pasado su corta vida cuidando y respondiendo por ella, ante todo problema pues se sentía responsable por ser pero siempre se hacia la pregunta de ¿en qué lugar estaría su padre? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos? ¿Por qué debía ser su padrino el que le enseñara los valores y compromisos que tenía un hombre?

Y aunque su mama no le diera una respuesta exacta a sus preguntas, no la presionaba pues ella en cada momento le había dicho que cuando tuviera mayor edad le diría todo aquello que quería saber y que en ese momento él no entendería algunas cosas, así que como todo un hombrecito que era, se había resistido en insistir tanto pues esperaría hasta obtener el requisito que le pedía su mama para entender las cosas, además sabía que si su mama le había prometido eso era por que en verdad lo cumpliría.

Sabía que su papa era un gran hombre, todo un caballero y de gran valentía, pues su mama le había dicho que él era todo un Gryffindor y solo por ese hecho el se sentía orgullo de él a pesar de no saber casi nada.

Sabía que tenía sus ojos y que era tan buen muchacho como lo era su papa, pero lo que no sabía era si en verdad su papa pensaba en él o en su mama.

Desde que recordaba, su padrino había estado cerca de ellos, en cada momento y a pesar de no ser su verdadero padre, a veces pensaba que se había comportado como uno. Como cuando lo llevaba a ver los partidos de Quidditch o le enseñaba como hacer controlar su magia sin varita.

Mateo quería mucho a su padrino, pero tenía bien claro que él no era su padre y el hecho de que existía la posibilidad de que su papa no quisiera saber nada de ellos dos, le destrozaba el corazón, y tal vez fuera ese hecho por el cual su mama no le había dicho toda la verdad acerca de él pero debía ser fuerte por su madre, debía mantenerse sereno y cuidar de ella como le aconsejaba su padrino.

Tratando de despejar su mente se zambulló nuevamente a las profundidades del arrollo y observó asombrado como las rocas se movían a su alrededor sin que él las tocara, como si fuera pececitos nadando a su alrededor, agitó su cabeza bajo el agua aclarando sus ideas y eso ocasionó que su magia inestable volviera a su normalidad, salió del agua aspirando bocadas de aire, limpió sus rostros con las manos y miró hacia dentro de la casa, donde su mama le dedicaba una sonrisa, probablemente se había dado cuenta que nuevamente había tenido un incidente con su magia.

Hermione sabía que día con día Mateo descubría su magia y él estaba emocionado por probarla cuando fuera por fin al colegio.

Viktor carraspeó para atraer la atención de la castaña

_Creo que a pesar de lo que te he dicho no cambiarás de decisión –_dijo el búlgaro resignado, sabía que estaba presionando a Hermione y eso no era correcto –_ Sea cual sea… cuantas con todo mi apoyo_

Viktor estaba dándole demás, lo sabía, pero su corazón le decía que no la presionara y aunque le hervía la sangre saber que si se iba a Londres estaría cerca del maldito idiota que había jugado con ella y para él no había otra opción, de ser así, el la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo ayudándola en lo que fuera a pesar de que Hermione no le diera ni la más mínima oportunidad de curar las heridas de su corazón y ser parte completa de su vida, el siempre estaría allí para ella y Mateo.

Hermione miró como Viktor observa el suelo con aire triste, sabía que ella era la causante de su triste y por más que quisiera borrarla de su rostro, no podía hacerlo, no ahora, tratando de dar un consuelo al corazón del hombre que había estado incondicionalmente a su lado y sin exigirle más, se inclinó un poco en su silla alargando su mano y rozando la mejilla de Viktor con la yema de sus dedos, ante el tacto delicado de la castaña Viktor levantó el rostro y la contempló con esos ojos negros. La chica le sonrió mientras le decía:

_Mateo irá a Durmstrang, Viktor. Él así lo a decidió y creo que es lo mejor –_

Viktor no supo qué hacer pues en su cabeza sabia que esa decisión estaba basada en lo que Mateo escogiera, si, pero también en el hecho de que también era por él. Ese pequeño rayo de esperanza hizo al búlgaro sonreír abiertamente, tratando de no estallar en euforia tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un beso corto en ellas.

_Gracias, Hermione –_dijo un Viktor sonriente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, no se atrevía a hacer más allá de eso para no incomodarla.

Al salir del agua, un instinto extraño le decía a Mateo que no debía entrar todavía en casa, sabía que su padrino seguía allí, pero si él entraba sabrían que ya era tarde y Viktor tendría que marcharse. No le gustaba mucho la idea de que se fuera dado su padrino era un gran jugador de Quidditch y a veces los entrenamientos le impedían visitarlos.

Escurriendo gotas de agua por su short y tratando de buscar una solución rápida para entrar a la casa y lograr que su padrino no se fuera miró, al cielo en busca de ideas.

_Tal vez si le digo que me diga cómo cuidar de mi escoba… se quede un poco más –_ pensó el niño _– No Mateo, sabes que ya te regalo un centenar de libros en donde dice claramente cómo cuidar de tu escoba –_ se regaño mentalmente –_ Bueno pero si…_

El pensamiento del chico de cabellos rebeldes quedó suspendido mientras sus ojos veían una extraña figura en el cielo.

No parecía conocer la forma. La cosa flotante estaba muy alta, pero parecía como descender.

Su primer instinto fue gritar a su madre y a su padrino, para que vinieran a auxiliarlo pero conforme enfocaba la vista observó que aquello se hacía cada vez mas y mas grande, como del tamaño de un búho pues parecía mover una especie de alas…

La enorme ave de color pardo aterrizó a los pies de Mateo, irónicamente el chico se preguntó si el ave era demasiado grande o el muy pequeño, puesto que le lleva a hasta un poco que la altura de sus rodillas.

El animal levantó su pata, en la cual había una carta de un sobre grueso de pergamino amarillento, Mateo se preguntó quien le habría escrito, pues el único que le escribía se encontraba dentro de su casa y las personas Muggles eran poco cuerdas o mágicas como para entender que se podía mandar correspondencia vía lechuza.

Su mirada verde se posó en la ventana de su casa, donde se veía a los dos adultos se encontraban platicando animadamente sin darse cuenta de nada, su mirada volvió a la lechuza y sin entender por qué le latía locamente el corazón, se agachó hasta la altura del ave y cogió de su pata la carta.

En cuanto su pata fue liberada de la correspondencia, la lechuza parda emprendió el vuelo a los cielos, el niño se inmutó en mirarla puesto que no cabía en sí, al observar las letras escritas en tinta verde esmeralda sobre el sobre sin sello.

_Señor M. Granger_

_Casa entre las montañas_

_Cascada de los Balcanes_

_Bulgaria_

Sin podérselo creer Mateo dio vuelta al sobre, observó un sello de lacre purpura y el escudo de armas que este presentaba lo hizo entender de donde provenía, pues solo existía un único lugar donde el escudo de armas estaba conformado por un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente rodeando una gran letra _H._

_Hogwarts_ –

El niño de apenas once años cumplidos, tenía una enorme sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, la carta en mano era su gran motivo, dirigido al «_Señor A. Potter, número 12 Grimmauld Place, Londres_» escrito en tinta verde esmeralda sobre el sobre amarillento.

Saco la carta y leyó muy atentamente lo que él ya sabía que diría de acuerdo a lo dicho por su padre.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Orden de Merlín, Tercera Clase,_

_Gran Bruja)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del_

_31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Filius Flitwick_

_Director Adjunto_

Sonrió satisfecho de su primer logro, faltaba poco menos de dos meses para demostrarle nuevamente al colegio de magos, que otro ingenioso Potter iba en camino a la grandeza.

* * *

**¡Listo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, ahora se han dado cuenta de que ambos niños ya estan listos para ingresar a sus recpetivas escuelas... ¿que creen que pase con ellos?**

**Bueno, los dejare en el suspenso. **

**Colmillos: ¡Hola! Es un gran honor para mi que te haya gustado esta historia y por supuesto es todo un cumplido que me digas que no lees con frecuencia a la pareja Harry y Hermione, creeme que me esfuerzo en cada capitulo con la idea de que les guste lo que leen. Gracias por los animos :D**

**Timbi: ¡Hola! respondiendo directamente a tus dudas, como podras ver en el cap anterior, los pequeños tienen 11 años (ambos), Mateo es un poco mayor (por meses) que el otro hijo de Harry. Hermione solo lo fue a ver despues de 2 años que pasaran desde su partida, de alli en fuera, se desapareció de la vida de Harry y los demas. Esa aparicion del capitulo anterior fue cuando Harry festejaba su cumpleaños.**

**Espero haber aclarado esa dudas Timbi, y por supuesto espero seguir teniendote por aqui y que te siga gustando la historia. nos vemos pronto :D**

**A todos los demas, Gracias por leer y poner esta historia como sus favoritos :D**

**Un abrazo y hasta la proxima :D**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Hola nuevamente :)**

**Pues aqui vengo de rapidín a dejarles la actualización, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Un hilo de líquido caliente escurría delante de su oreja, mientras seguía apuntando con su varita al individuo que había aturdido, sabía que había dado en el blanco contra su objetivo, pero su padrino siempre le había dicho que nunca bajara la guardia después de un duelo, pues muchos magos jugaban sucio cuando se trataba de lastimar a las personas y el rostro de su contrincante, un año más adelante que él, decía que era ese tipo de magos.

En su tercer año estudiando en el colegio de Durmstrang, se volvía a repetir la tradición de hechizar a los pequeños chicos de primer año un día antes de iniciar las clases, hecho que para nada le agradaba observar, ni mucho menos experimentar, pues había sentido en carne propia lo que era ser embrujado, por varios hechizos a la vez, en varias ocasiones y mucho más cuando él también había cursado su primer año.

No es que los ataques contra su persona hubieran disminuido desde entonces, pero al menos ahora si podía ser lo bastante valiente, o estúpido, para enfrentarse él solo en un duelo cuatro a uno donde probablemente se pudiera llevar a dos, o ya con suerte a tres, al haber aprendido durante tres años el arte de la magia, añadiendo las clases extras con su madre y los entrenamientos con su padrino.

Mateo no era un gran _As_ en los duelos, pero tenía un talento para meterse en ellos y sobresalir, con rasguños, moretones, heridas o huesos quebrados pero al menos con vida. Era muy normal que casi dos o tres veces por semana fuera a parar a la enfermería del colegio junto con sus extremadamente dañados agresores que por lo general siempre resultaban ser el mismo grupo de cuatro estudiantes.

Alexis era su constante dolor de hígado y sus primos robustos y pecosos Félix, Adriano y Roger, que más bien parecían ser sus gorilas por la forma en que los trataba, eran sus piedrecillas en el zapato.

El chico de ojos verdes contempló fijamente al rubio, buscando indicios de falsa derrota, pero al ver que no se movía ni un pelito, bajó su varita y se dijo así mismo que el duelo estaba terminado.

Frotó con la yema de sus dedos bajo su pómulo y al fijarse en su mano, observó un rojo brillante en ella. El rubio estaba tirado semiinconsciente en el suelo de piedra fría y él tenía solo una herida… la lengua probó de su boca el sabor a sal de la sangre al morderse un labio, bueno tal vez dos heridas, pero el hecho de no estar tirado en el suelo, ya era mucha ganancia.

Volteó su rostro sobre sus hombros y observó al chico de primero hecho un ovillo peludo, pegado a la pared, probablemente temeroso de que solo haya aturdido al chico rubio de ojos negros para ser él quien lo martirizara.

En el colegio era normal que los chicos mas grandes también se pelearan entre sí por los de primer año para ver quien los molestaría, era como estar en un jungla donde los depredadores se enzarzaban en luchas feroces por saber quien se llevaba a la presa.

Guardó la varita de sauce y fibra de corazón de dragón dentro de su enorme capa de piel, el simple hecho de abrir su abrigo tupido lo llevó a dar un escalofrió cuando una corriente de aire se coló por la abertura, ¡por Merlín! era septiembre y ya comenzaba a hacer un frio tremendo.

Con paso lento, para no asustarlo, se acercó al chico.

_He… Tú. ¿Estás bien? _–preguntó y el niño de pelo negro lo miró con ojos desorbitados, al parecer ya lo habían hechizado bastante, aun así, asintió con la cabeza de forma lenta.

_Será mejor que vuelvas a tu dormitorio –_ le aconsejó –_ y que no salgas hasta mañana. Estarás más seguro allí, al menos hasta que pase este día._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el moreno de primero tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de allí hacia las escaleras de piedra.

Mateo volvió a mirar al chico rubio, seguía inconsciente, supuso que para su propio bien era mejor también retirarse pues solo se había enfrentado contra él y sabía que en poco tiempo los otros tres se enterarían de su duelo e irían tras su persona.

Levantó su mochila de cuero del suelo y se dispuso a caminar, para no levantar sospechas, de forma natural por el pasillo pues era una suerte que en ese momento estuviera solo.

Al llegar al tercer piso del castillo, dobló la esquina que lo llevaría hasta la entrada de su dormitorio cuando se topó con una figura de cabellera negra y grises ojos. Por el golpe ambos chicos estuvieron a punto de perder el equilibrio.

_¡Por fin te encuentro! –_exclamó el chico alzando sus manos para recalcar su enfado –_¿¡donde rayos te habías metido!? _

En el momento en que formuló su pregunta, la respuesta se vio reflejada en el rostro de su compañero.

A pesar de su mal aspecto, ensangrentado y con cara de pocos amigos, el chico de ojos grises no se asombró, era muy frecuente que Mateo presentara ese aspecto cada que se encontraban en el colegio.

Mateo lo miró un momento y después sin decir nada, volvió a retomar su paso rumbo a la puerta de madera para entrar en su dormitorio, el chico de cabello negro siguió regañándolo mientras caminaba a su paso.

_¿Qué caso tiene ser mi amigo y cuidarte las espaldas, si de todos modos te patearan el trasero por andar solo entre los pasillos el primer día? –_

El muchacho de ojos verdes tomó el pomo entre sus manos, lo giró y entró al dormitorio dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara su compañero.

_No eres mi niñera –_dijo Mateo arrastrando las palabras, mientras dejaba caer su mochila sobre la cama y se quitaba su abrigo de pieles para no mancharlo de sangre.

El pequeño dormitorio estaba diseñado solo para dos ocupantes, pues solo existía dos pulcras camas de roble con colchas gruesas y amarillentas, una mesa donde poder hacer sus deberes acompañado de tres sillas de madera vieja de diseño medieval y un pequeño espacio para acomodar sus baúles a forma de ropero, no obstante se sentían afortunados de tener este espacio, pues tenía solo una ventana con vista a las inmensas montañas decoradas con grandes pinos, que en el invierno eran bañados de una capa blanca de nieve y adornando el suelo un gran lago congelado.

El chico de trece años se acercó a la mesa donde se posaba una jarra llena de agua y un cuenco vacío, llenó el trasto del líquido transparente y haciendo una cuna con las manos, limpió su rostro de la sangre cuajada. En cada enjuagada, el cuenco de agua se tornaba más y más rojo.

Su amigo contempló la actividad sentado en la cama.

Había admirado a Mateo desde el día en que lo conoció, de aspecto pequeño, escuálido y débil aunque solo en apariencia pues había resultado ser mucho más resistente de lo que se veía y eso que antes de hacerse amigos ellos dos, habían tenido varios encuentros a punta de varita donde por lo general el chico de cabellos castaños y rebeldes era quien resultaba ser el vencedor.

Mateo había sido el único que era capaz de retarlo a un duelo, dado que la mayoría conocían su procedencia y por lo tanto para ellos era mejor no meterse con en problemas con el hijo del Ministro Búlgaro, pero no había sido así para el chico de pelo castaño, pues no aceptaba las injusticias ni mucho menos el abuso de poder. Eso precisamente había despertado en él su simpatía con Mateo y desde entonces llevaban una verdadera amistad pues resultaba que él era de los pocos en los que verdaderamente podía confiar.

El moreno dio un gran suspiró. No tenia caso pelear con Mateo si no respondía a ninguno de sus regaños. Prefirió cambiar de tema.

_¿Por qué no respondiste a las últimas cartas? Te dije que pasaras las vacaciones en mi casa –_preguntó de repente su compañero.

Mateo secó su rostro con la manga de su túnica. Se alegraba mucho que el color de su uniforme fuera muy parecido al de la sangre, eso le daba oportunidad de limpiarlo un poco sin que se notara y además de evitar explicaciones innecesarias a su madre. Ella sabía en los muchos problemas en que se metía su hijo, no era necesario agregarle uno más y menos en el primer día de clases.

_Sabes que el hermano de tu madre no me soporta, Lio _–dijo Mateo –_ ¿Qué caso tiene hacerle pasar una molestia a tu familia por mi culpa?_

_Ellos te adoran. No les molesta tenerte en casa. Mi tío no tiene nada que decirte –_aclaró su amigo. Su familia tenía un gran afecto por Mateo, pues habían visto que el chico era un verdadero amigo para su hijo, acepción de un solo integrante.

Mateo tomó asiento en su cama, le dolía la cabeza. El hechizo que le había lanzado Alexis no era muy poderoso, pero el rebote contra el muro de piedra era el causante de su molestia, pues se había dado de lleno en la cabeza.

_Para tu tío no soy más que un hijo de Muggle's_ –le dijo a Lio- Mejor dicho, un sangre su..

_No te llames así –_lo detuvo su amigo –_ No eres un hijo de muggle's_

_Mi madre lo… –_

_Aun así _–lo volvió a detener –_ Ella es una bruja y tu padre un ma…_

_No hables de mi padre _–esta vez Mateo lo interrumpió –_ Ni siquiera sé lo que es_

_Tu mama te ha dicho que es un mago –_

_¿Crees que eso me basta? –_dijo Mateo, muchas veces había tenido esta conversación con él y por lo general terminaban discutiendo. Se sentía molesto por la poca información que le daba su madre cada que cumplía años. Era un estúpido juego de pistas, donde tenía que descubrirlo por sí solo. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, ya se estaba hartando de este juego.

_Lo único que puedo concluir es que mi padre no nos quería en sus vidas, ni a mí ni a mi madre –_decir esto siempre le causaba un nudo en la garganta, pero había aprendido a dominarlo y no se dejó llevar por el llanto ni el dolor, él era fuerte –_ Es por eso que no estuvo conmigo, pero no me importa. _

A pesar de que no lo expresaba en palabras, Lio sabía que ese asunto le dolía mucho a su amigo y por más que quisiera ayudarlo, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Mateo se levantó de su cama disgustado y se acercó a la ventana, tratando de no mostrarle a Lio, la lagrima traicionera que acababa de brotar de sus ojos.

_Espero que sea feliz en donde quiera que este… _–susurró sin voltear el rostro- no lo necesito.

* * *

A pesar de encantarle estar en el colegio, hizo caso al consejo de su hermana menor y decidió por fin, pasar las vacaciones decembrinas en casa de sus padres.

Sus primos pelirrojos, Dórian y Damián-sus favoritos-y los demás, también habían decidido hacer lo mismo y eso significaba que vería a toda su familia reunida en la Madriguera, lo cual era un verdadero gozo, pues las navidades con los Weasley por lo general eran divertidísimas y más si de pura casualidad al Tío Ron le caía encima el pastel navideño de la abuela Molly en alguna explosión causada por Damián o Dórian.

Lo malo y triste de las vacaciones es que no vería por un tiempo a la niña, que en secreto, consideraba la más linda de Hogwarts.

A pesar de ser el buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor desde segundo y haberse armado de valor al hablarle después de su primer partido de este año diciéndole un _hola_, nada mas la niña seguía sin dar muestras de impresión o simpatía por él, en pocas palabras, era todo el contrario a las demás chicas.

Era como si James no existiera en el mundo de esa niña.

Eso era una de las pocas cosas que podían sacarlo de quicio, pues desde que había entrado al colegio, se veía rodeado de gente al saberse que era el hijo de Harry Potter y su popularidad fue en aumento cuando poco a poco destacó sus habilidades en el juego de las escobas heredados de su padre y madre.

Las chicas lo seguían como moscas a un cubo de azúcar, pero al parecer sus talentos y ser hijo del salvador, no eran suficientes atributos para impresionar a la chica de Ravenclaw, Orión Thomas.

Desde el momento en que la conoció, no había podido apartar sus ojos de ella, pues de una forma extraña, su cabellera rubia y larga y sus ojos soñadores de un azul parecidos al cielo, lograba distraerlo con suma facilidad.

El hecho de que el Señor Deán Thomas y la señora Luna Thomas fueran grandes amigos de sus padres, no había sido un gran avance para que la chica de la casa de las águilas se hiciera amiga del buscador de Gryffindor. No obstante, pasó todo lo contrario con su hermana, pues desde el momento en que se conocieron, se había hecho grandes amigas, dato que le parecía extraordinario pues tendría más oportunidad de vencer su timidez y hablarle de manera normal, pero al parecer todo había ido hacia abajo, pues en vez de hacer un acercamiento, cada día era más lejano el hecho de que fueran grandes amigos.

Cada que se detenía a pensar en Orión, su mundo parecía detenerse…

_¿James? – _dijo una voz muy lejana, pero no le hizo caso, siguió observando el cielo azul recostado en el césped, recordando un par de ojos que se le parecían mucho en su color.

_¿¡James!? _–la voz resonó aun más fuerte y con eso tuvo para tener toda su atención

_No necesitas gritarme en el oído, Lily –_se quejó el chico mientras se sobaba la oreja –_ puedo oírte muy bie…_

_Lo dudo –_lo atajó su hermana

_¿Qué necesitas? _–preguntó desconcertado sentándose y apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol caído quería seguir viendo el horizonte, por lo general su hermana nada mas le hablaba para regañarlo o hacerle saber que debía hacer los deberes y siendo vísperas de navidad la segunda opción era muy nula.

_¿Ya has hecho tu maleta? –_preguntó la chica pelirroja aun sabiendo la respuesta

_No, aun no la he hecho –_contestó su hermano. Lily parecía que siempre buscaba una escusa para regañarlo. Dejó de prestarle atención a su hermana, prefería seguir recordando a la chica que invadía sus pensamientos a cada instante.

Su hermana replicó algo que tenía que ver con las palabras: decir y mama. No entendía, su mente nuevamente traía la imagen de la rubia

_…Orión vendrá de visita a la madriguera –_en el momento en que escuchó el nombre de la chica que invadía sus pensamientos, prestó toda la atención a su hermana, se volteó a verla.

_Espera, repíteme el mensaje que no entendí. –_

Su hermana enarcó una ceja, desde un tiempo para acá, James se había interesado en todo lo relacionado a Orión, la verdad no quería pensar en que su hermano estaba interesado en ella.

Prefirió pasar por alto eso y le contestó a James.

_En la última carta, papá me dijo que había invitado a los Thomas a pasar las navidades en casa de la abuela _–dijo ella mientras observaba hacia el lago, un par de chicos que arrojaba piedras en él.- y por lo que me dijo ella, han aceptado, así que la estaremos viendo en la madriguera.

James recibió el mensaje como todo un regalo. Vería a Orión en casa y además seria navidades, tendría que obsequiarle algo muy bonito, probablemente debería pedir ayuda a sus primos pues no se atrevía a decirle a su hermana lo que pasaba en su interior, era como irse a meter a la cueva de las arañas en el bosque prohibido y sin varita, mejor sería seguir admirando a Orión en secreto.

Quería saber más acerca de la nueva noticia que le había brindado Lily, pero vio que ella se había quedado callada y tenía la vista hacia el lago.

Siguió su mirada y automáticamente una sonrisa de burlona se formó en sus labios

_Son patéticos –_dijo James.

Su hermana volteó a observarlo, por lo general, a James le gustaba mucho burlarse de los Slytherin y más cuando perdían contra Gryffindor en el Quidditch, en esos momentos para ella, su hermano de trece años se volvía insoportable.

_Siempre que pierden contra nosotros, se van a tirar piedras al lago como niñas lloronas _–su tono de burla iba en aumento- es como si pensaran que el calamar gigante fuera a darles una respuesta

Sin podérselo aguantar más, su hermano soltó una carcajada y siguió con su burla.

_¿Sabías que en el partido pasado trataron de hacer una estrategia para ganar? _–una vez que comenzaba a reírse, James no podía parar- Como si en verdad pudieran. No son más que una bola de perdedores.

_No deberías hablar así de ellos, James _–a pesar de que no le hablaba a ninguno de ellos, a Lily no le parecía que su hermano se la pasara riéndose de los demás –_ tal vez algún día perderás contra ellos_

Aquellas palabras provenientes de su hermana, hicieron que se calmara de golpe. James la miró con el ceño fruncido pero aun con la burla tintineando en sus labios.

_No hay nadie mejor que yo, Lily _–dijo James, bastante seguro de sí mismo –_ ni siquiera tú misma_

_Muy bien_, una cosa era aguantar a su hermano burlarse de otras personas, pero otra muy diferente es que fuera arrogante y prepotente con ella.

_El hecho de que yo no haya hecho las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor, no significa que eres mejor que yo _–le espetó Lily. A veces era necesario que bajaran a su hermano del pedestal a donde muchos, e incluso el mismo, lo habían subido lo malo es que aun no había quien lo hiciera, ni ella podía a pesar de que lo intentaba.

_No es necesario que tomes prueba alguna –_le informó James –_ no podrás aunque lo intentes. Un gran motivo de eso, es que sientes compasión por las asquerosas serpientes._

Se levantó y confrontó a su hermana, odiaba que Lily le dijera que podía ser vencido. _¡Ja!, como si eso fuera a pasar. _Su hermana lo miró con furia, muchas veces James la sacaba de sus casillas.

El chico no se detuvo y siguió con sus absurdas acusaciones.

_¿Por que eres tan necia en defender a los perdedores? –_preguntó James señalando hacia los chicos del lago. Lily se alegraba que estuvieran a una buena distancia, no le gustaba la idea de hablar de alguien a sus espaldas –_ ¿Por qué no simplemente te alegras de tenerme como hermano y ya?_

Aquello fue el colmo de la situación

_Eres un insoportable, James –_ espetó Lily, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, mas sin embargo James volvió a decir algo que detuvo su andar.

_¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira Malfoy? _–La voz de James expresaba desprecio –_ te alegra ser el centro de su atención ¿verdad, Lily?_

La pelirroja se volteó furiosa y solo dijo una única palabra antes de marcharse de nuevo dentro del castillo.

_Idiota _–James observó como su hermana se marchaba, furiosa con él. Definitivamente, no debió jugar con la carta de hermano mayor, pero había hecho lo correcto.

Le había hecho saber a Lily que él estaba al tanto de las miradas que el rubio platinado le dirigía y por lo cual, no iba a permitir que ninguna de esas serpientes se le acercara, pues ninguno de ellos podía ser digno de _una_ _Potter_.

Miró nuevamente hacia el lago y contempló como los demás chicos se habían ido, excepto uno. Scorpius Malfoy, le sostenía la mirada, como si todo este tiempo hubiese escuchado su plática con Lily.

* * *

Bueno, hasta ahora hemos observado como es que los chicos se desarrollan en su propia escuela. Ya mas adelante vendrán los verdaderos problemas jejej.

Espero que las haya gustado. Nos vemos hasta la proxima :D


	5. Capitulo V

**¡Hola!**

**Ya llegué por fin... Saben, espero que les este gutando está historia. Muchas gracias a aquellos que han colocado este escrito entre sus favoritos, Espero que aun haya mas a quienes les guste :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

_Esto se ve delicioso, Señora Granger –_dijo Lio a la mamá de su amigo sin poder contener su entusiasmo, observando el enorme pavo asado y la gran sopera llena de guisantes y patatas con salsa de moras.

Siempre le había gustado ser invitado a la casa de su mejor amigo, pues su mamá cocinaba riquísimo y él tenía el privilegio de compartir alimentos con el gran jugador, Viktor Krum, que sorprendentemente era el padrino de Mateo.

Los cuatro disfrutaban de una hermosa mañana de navidad al aire libre, rodeados de un manto blanco y suave que cubría todo el campo, los arboles y las rocas.

Mateo había querido compensar las muchas veces en que su amigo Lio lo había invitado a su casa y él, como muy mal amigo, ni siquiera le había respondido. Era por eso que había hablado con su madre y con Viktor para tener la posibilidad de traer a su mejor amigo a su propia casa.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, Lio había aceptado gustoso pues sabía que sus padres no se negarían ante la idea de visitar el hogar de los Granger para navidades.

_Iremos a volar un rato después de comer, Lio _–informó Mateo emocionado por la idea de sacar su escoba. Viktor no había dado su brazo a torcer con relación a que él pudiera llevar su escoba al colegio, pues su padrino había dicho que aun no era el momento adecuado, según los fabricantes de las saetas de Fuego Limitum, para sacarla a la luz. Por lo cual, Mateo solo había podido volar su escoba cada que se encontraban en su casa en las montañas.

La boca de Lio se encontraba llena de comida por lo que solo movió la cabeza para asentir a la petición de su amigo.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un suspiro. Ella siempre se preocupaba mucho cuando Mateo despegaba los pies del suelo y el hecho de no ver los partidos de Quidditch de su hijo en el colegio, no mitigaba su preocupación.

Sabía que no era necesario vivir con ese sentimiento a pesar de saber que su pequeño Mateo siempre se la pasaba en la enfermería del castillo después de cada partido, pero estaba consciente de que su hijo era un gran jugador, las lecciones con Viktor y su talento natural lo había convertido en el mejor buscador su equipo.

Trató de no perder la calma cuando Mateo le contó que en el último partido jugado antes de vacaciones, había intentado hacer la jugada tan popular de su padrino-_el Amago de Wronski_-la cual él, Viktor, le había dicho que podía realizar para formar su sello personal en cada juego.

Hermione tomó la noticia con la mayor calma posible, pues de no haber sido así, lo más probable es que hubiese estrangulador al buscador del equipo de Bulgaria por haberle permitido semejante temeridad. Mateo había relatado algunas dificultades en la jugada, pues se había estrellado contra el suelo y roto un brazo pero al final de todo había conseguido lo que quería, confundir a su oponente y obtener entre sus manos la escurridiza _Snitch_, logrando que su equipo ganara.

Muchos de los compañeros de Mateo, habían aplaudido su jugada y otros, a pesar de no llevarse bien con el chico y tenerle cierta aberración por sus orígenes, sorprendidos por él, habían reconocido su talento y admirado.

La mañana pasaba de forma lenta mientras el sol, en lo alto del cielo, bañaba con rayos dorados el campo blanquecino donde los jugadores, en vueltos en sus abrigadores y lanudos Jersey's nuevos regalos de Hermione, se deslizaban arriba de sus escobas, realizando piruetas en ellas y lanzándose pelotas del tamaño de una nuez entre sí, para esquivarlas.

Las risas del adulto y los niños llegaban a los oídos de Hermione con un canto de felicidad. No dejaba de sonreír cada vez que los niños se aliaban entre ellos y propinaban ataques de pelotazos a Viktor, logrando que él perdiera un poco el equilibrio y recuperándolo al instante haciendo muecas graciosas.

Sus ojos castaños siguieron sin parar al hombre que había estado a su lado en los tiempos más difíciles de su vida y se preguntaba si había sido un error el rechazar nuevamente la propuesta de Viktor para convertirse en su esposa.

* * *

Por tercer año consecutivo había alzado su mano en señal de despedida mientras observaba como el enorme barco de aspecto fantasmagórico se alejaba cada vez mas de la orilla, llevando consigo a su único hijo, devuelta al colegio oculto. De forma lenta el barco fue sumergiéndose en las profundidades del mar hasta ya no verse, dejando en la superficie del agua salada ondas que se estrellaban al pie del muelle donde se encontraba parada.

El enorme vacío en su interior se semejaba ante la imagen del mar en calma cada que su hijo se alejaba de ella.

Bajó la mano lentamente situándola en su costado si apartar la vista de donde el barco se había sumergido.

El frio en su piel fue calmado por unos dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos proporcionándole calor y seguridad. Fijó su vista en sus manos y después al hombre alto de pobladas cejas y ojos negros como el carbón.

_Es hora de irnos _–anunció Viktor sosteniéndole la mirada –_te llevaré a casa antes de marcharme al entrenamiento._

Hermione agradeció el gesto que Viktor le ofrecía, pues el búlgaro había cancelado algunos compromisos solo para acompañarla a despedir a su ahijado en su regreso al colegio pues para él,era más importante el niño y ella que los contratos con los próximos partidos. Esos podían solucionarse después.

La castaña asintió y dejó que él rodeara su cintura con el brazo e indicara el camino. Muchas veces se preguntaba si era correcto dejar que ocurriera este tipo de cercanías con él, pues ella consideraba que era malo y egoísta abusar de las atenciones de Viktor que muy probablemente alguna otra mujer sería tan afortunada de tener, pero era tanto lo que habían vivido juntos que no era capaz de negarle nada a pesar de no ser mucho lo que le daba.

Sin poderse contener mas, recargó su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Viktor buscando rellenar el vacío que sentía dentro por la partida de su hijo y algo más, rodeó también su cintura con su delgado brazo y junto siguieron caminando a lo lardo del muelle, sin hacer caso de las miradas sorprendidas de los otros padres que también habían ido a despedir a sus hijos, probablemente preguntándose ¿Qué hacia el jugador de Quidditch en este lugar o quien era la mujer que lo acompañaba? Era difícil saberlo, sus ojos desorbitados solo señalaban sorpresa.

Su oído se encontraba muy cerca del corazón del búlgaro, de forma adormilada se preguntó si el latido agitado de su corazón se debía a la caminata o a otra cosa.

Su respuesta llegó tan rápido como había formulado su pregunta.

Si no fuera porque Viktor la tenia bien agarrada de la cintura, Hermione se hubiese caído de bruces por la forma tan repentina en que Viktor se había detenido. El búlgaro se separó un poco de ella, mirando nervioso a los lados y ella no hizo más que mirarlo más detenidamente.

Se encontraba ya por salir a la calle principal, donde se podían observar varios _Muggles_ caminar en su día rutinario cuando ella se preguntó a que se debía su alto.

Su mirada marrón se posó en los orbes de él y pudo observar el debate interior que tenia. La mirada de Viktor era inquieta y brillosa a la vez.

_¿Estás bien, Viktor? _–Preguntó–_ ¿pasa algo?_

Los ojos de él se detuvieron por fin en su rostro

_Si… digo, no –_dijo –_…tal vez_

Hermione agitó su cabeza si comprender lo que quería decirle. Viktor se armó de valor, respiró hondo una vez y tomó entre sus grandes manos, las delicadas y suaves de ella.

_Hermione… –_dijo él –_ tal vez te parezca necio, e incluso incompresible, pero tengo la necesidad de dejarte las cosas claras una vez más._

Ella no supo que decir, ya sabía a dónde conducían las palabras de Viktor y no quería tocarlas en este momento pues aun no tenía una respuesta definida, más coherente aun, no quería herirlo y más cuando él era tan bueno con ella.

Viktor la miró con intensidad mientras continuaba con sus palabras.

_Tú y Mateo son lo más importante que tengo en la vida y la verdad no se qué haría yo sin ustedes… _–

_No nos vas a…_ –lo interrumpió ella tratando de zanjar el tema

_Por favor, déjame terminar de hablar _–pidió Viktor

Ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio, no sabía muy bien cómo salir de esta conversación sin lastimarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, Viktor tomó una boca de aire más y habló entregando todo de sí en cada palabra.

_Hermione… yo sigo esperándote –_soltó sin más –_ y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en que te des cuenta de que lo que siento por ti, no es un simple pasatiempo ni mucho menos un juego. En todo este tiempo, en vez de apagar mis sentimientos, ellos han ido creciendo por ti. Yo te amo._

Ante la enorme confesión del búlgaro, su boca quedó seca y a pesar de haber esperado esas palabras, pues hace mucho que la sabia, la habían tomado desprevenida y se odio más que nunca por no saber qué contestarle.

_Sé que te preocupas por Mateo –_continuó él –_ y estoy seguro de que él entenderá mis sentimientos por ti, Hermione. Quiero darle a ambos más de lo que les doy. Nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia con ustedes._

Sin poderse contenerse mas, Viktor colocó sus manos en los brazos de ella para atraerla un poco más cerca pero sin faltar su respeto. Ella no contestó ante su confesión y eso hizo que la decepción llegara al corazón de Viktor como un pinchazo de aguja.

Él la soltó y metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros sacando una cajita de de terciopelo negra.

Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el significado final de la cajita y antes de que las toscas manos de él lograran abrirla, lo detuvo colocando sus manos en la suyas.

_No creo que sea una buena idea, Viktor _–fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

_Cásate conmigo, Hermione Granger –_ella había detenido que le mostrara el anillo dentro de la cajita, pero no que sus palabras salieran de su boca. Dejó que la chica tomara la caja sin abrir entre sus manos mientras Viktor deslizaba las suyas por el rostro de ella hasta situarlas en sus mejillas y acercar lentamente su rostro.

_Se mi esposa _–le susurró, sus rostros estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia. Los ojos de Viktor no apartaba la vista de sus labios rosados dispuestos a probarlos –_ Dame la oportunidad de ser el padre de Mateo, de darte el amor que siento por ti. Déjame hacerte feliz_

Vio como los ojos de Viktor se cerraban lentamente mientras comenzaba a acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y entonces el debate en su interior estalló.

Quería corresponder a los sentimientos que le brindaba Viktor, pues no habría hombre en el mundo que los mereciera más, pero no quería estar con él por caridad, si no que quería entregarle un amor verdadero, un amor que sí debía ser sincera, no existía dentro de ella desde hace mucho tiempo pues había perdido la capacidad de dar ese amor que podía quemar como el fuego mismo, solo para convertirse en un amor de madre tan inmenso y poderoso.

Por lo cual también Mateo debía estar enterado de la situación, pues a pesar de saber que Viktor siempre la había amado, nunca había dicho a su hijo esa verdad y no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría su niño y si no se quería engañar, debía admitir que en un rincón de su corazón aun guardaba en secreto el amor y las sensaciones que alguna vez hubiese sentido por un hombre.

Su mente solo necesito de un nombre para volver a la realidad.

_Harry_.

Su corazón dio un brinco y de forma automática su rostro se ladeó levemente evitando así que Viktor continuara con su avance para lograr besarla.

Abatido, el búlgaro dejó caer sus manos, suspiró y miró al suelo. Parecía querer que bajo sus pies se abriera una brecha y se lo tragara.

_Perdóname, Viktor _–susurró Hermione y en un acto reflejó rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, tratando de dar consuelos a las heridas internas de él, que ella misma había provocado.

Viktor no le devolvió el abrazo, se limitó a seguir mirando al suelo de madera.

Hermione escuchó otro suspiró y se separó de él. Y con el dolor instalado en su pecho por haber herido al hombre más bueno del mundo, le entregó la cajita de terciopelo negro en la mano.

Él observó por unos momentos la cajita, se la llevó nuevamente al bolsillo de su pantalón con la esperanza de algún día revelar el anillo que esta contenía a la mujer para la cual lo habían diseñado los duendes personalmente.

Volvió su rostro y observó como las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de Hermione.

Ella lo vio hacer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos negros se encontraban apagados.

_No pasa nada, Hermione _–dijo él. Su voz se escuchaba ronca y añejada, se aclaró la garganta y continuó –_ No hay por qué llorar._

Limpió el rostro de la castaña con su dedo índice, la envolvió en un abrazo y depositó un beso dulce en su frente.

Se separó levemente de ella y la tomó de la mano para seguir continuando su caminata.

_Te llevaré a un lindo lugar Muggle para comer –_ comentó Viktor tratándola de hacer sonreír –_ me han dicho que la comida es buena pero no el servicio._

Hermione no hizo otra cosa que mirarlo y agradecer que él no la hubiera votado a la primera negativa que le dio ya hace tantos años…

* * *

_¿Te encuentras bien? _–preguntó Viktor acuclillado cerca de su silla mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de su oreja.

Pestañeó varias veces y notó a los tres jugadores de Quidditch con las mejillas sonrosadas y temblando de frio.

_¿Mamá? –_Dijo preocupado Mateo acercándose un poco más a ella y dejando caer su escoba en la nieve –_ ¿Qué tienes?_

Se incorporó lentamente de la silla. Se había quedado dormida

_Estoy bien –_anunció ella –_ creo que la verdad el Quidditch y el frio no son para mi_

A pesar de su broma, los tres presentes la miraban preocupados.

_¿Qué tal si volvemos a la casa? _–anunció Viktor, los dos niños asintieron sin dejarla contestar y comenzaron a recoger las cosas

_No, esperen… Aun no han terminado de jugar _–Hermione se levantó de su silla y trató de detenerlos, por lo general los hombres que la rodeaban siempre se preocupaban por ella de mas. En este caso su hijo, Viktor y hasta Lio.

Sin dejarla opinar los chicos metieron todas las cosas al pequeño bolso de cuencas de Hermione y se echaron al hombro sus escobas, Mateo tomó su saeta y la de Viktor y se las echó a los hombros, ella no entendió ese paso hasta que los fuertes brazos de Viktor golpearon con suavidad sus pantorrillas y su espalda llevándola a echarse hacia atrás, haciéndola flotar en el aire cuando el búlgaro la cargó y la acunó contra su pecho.

Resopló por lo bajo, ahora entendía por qué Mateo cargaba en su hombro las dos escobas, estaba claro que cuando se trataba de ella, los dos se ponían de acuerdo para cuidarla.

Sin tener sentido en replicar, puesto que no la escucharían, rodeo el cuello de Viktor son sus brazos, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él y dejó que la llevaran en brazos hasta su hogar sintiendo el bambaloneo suave de los pasos firmes de Viktor al caminar.

* * *

Un suspiró largo y profundo salió desde dentro de su pecho mientras, recostado, admiraba el techo color blanco dentro de su habitación. Giró su vista a la ventana y observó la oscura imagen de la noche fría en ella, preguntándose si se encontraban bien las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Se levantó de su enorme cama y se acercó a mirar por el cuadro de cristal, tomó entre sus manos las perillas y las empujó levemente hacia afuera para lograr abrir la ventana.

La fría brisa no se hizo esperar y entró agitada por el cuarto. Sintió el viento helado por su pecho descubierto, causándole un leve escalofrió. Hace horas que había gozado de la compañía de Hermione y de haber estado jugando con su ahijado y el amigo de este por los campos abiertos entre las montañas y hasta hace apenas un momento había sentido por fin el frio del invierno al haberse separado de ellos.

Nada le dolía más que alejarse de Hermione y Mateo, a pesar de que la castaña le había negado formar parte total de su vida, el sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ellos y entregarles todo de sí.

Miró hacia atrás y observó la repisa donde descansaban todos los trofeos ganados a lo largo de su vida, su mirada pasó de largo esos objetos brillantes y de oro, que no le servían de nada al no poderlos compartir con quien quería y se detuvo en la pequeña urna de cristal que descansaba en el centro de la repisa, en la cual guardaba la cajita de terciopelo negro que contenía el anillo que hace mucho tiempo había adquirido para una sola mujer y que no había tenido el privilegio de colocarlo en su dedo.

Hermione se había vuelto a negar ante su propuesta y nuevamente el anillo volvía a ser guardado hasta que llegara el día en que ella le diera el sí, pues su corazón, loco de amor por ella, no tenía dudas de que sería su esposa y él se convertiría en el padre más orgulloso al tener a Mateo como su hijo.

Su mirada negra como la noche volvió a posarse a las afueras de su casa en la cual se observaba un montón de edificios _Muggles_ lleno de luces amarillas y anuncios brillantes. Muchas veces se había preguntado lo rápido en que Hermione había entrado en su vida. Solo le bastó con verla una vez y sus ojos no pudieron apartar la vista de ella.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio hace ya tantos años al haber sido seleccionado uno de los campeones para el Torneo de los Tres Magos…

* * *

La primera vez que había entrado en el castillo de los británicos nunca se había imaginado que aquí se encontraba aquello que él necesitaba en su vida, pues desde que recordaba siempre había estado rodeado de gente falsa que solo lo buscaba por su fama.

Decidió desprenderse un momento de las indicación de su director para la primera prueba y las palabras de ánimo de sus compañeros y recorrió los grandes pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, pues desde que puso su primer pie allí, todo a su alrededor lo había sorprendido pues en su colegio nunca había gozado de semejantes privilegios como los alumnos de este castillo.

Su caminata lo hizo parar en un gran pasillo que al parecer lo llevaba a las grandes mesas donde comían sus alimentos y fue tal su mala suerte que se encontró con un grupo de chicas de túnicas negras con corbatas azules y amarillas, con risas tontas dispuestas a acercarse a él. No quería dar firmas ni abrazar a desconocidas y en un movimiento sutil salió a paso rápido del gran pasillo doblando la primera esquina que encontró y entrando en otro camino. Este castillo es un verdadero laberinto. Pensó como mofa.

Su huida de las chicas tontas lo condujo a un gran cuarto repleto de estanterías con libros de todos los tamaños y grosores donde se apreciaba un silencio nada incomodo.

Tratando de pasar desapercibido, tomó asiento en una de las butacas y agarró entre sus manos el primer libro que observó en la mesa. Vio el titulo-_Historia de Hogwarts_-y comenzó a hojearlo.

_Harry, debes concentrarte _–dijo una suave voz- no estás haciendo un esfuerzo.

Curioso por escuchar el nombre de Potter en este lugar, miró por encima del libro y observó al chico de cabello negro apuntando con su varita un libro a escasos centímetros de él acompañado de una chica de cabellera castaña y rostro bonito.

Dejando su lectura de lado, siguió observando a la pareja, preguntándose si de verdad eran pareja.

_¿Qué no me estoy esforzando? –_dijo Potter alzando un poco la voz a la chica, sin entender muy bien el porqué, aquello le molestó: a una dama no se le hablaba así –_¿cómo quieres que me concentre si traigo a casi todo el colegio vuelto contra mí?_

La chica solo movió su cabeza a los lados y prosiguió con su lectura mientras Potter seguía apuntando con su varita al libro y murmuraba por lo bajó.

Pestañeando lo más poco posible y siguió mirando a la chica, por extraño que pareciera sus ojos no dejaban de verla. Movía levemente su cabeza con cada línea que leía, al parecer le gustaba mucho leer pues en todo el rato no apartó su vista del libro.

Un singular murmullo que iba creciendo, lo sacó de su ensimamiento y lo obligó a voltear hacia un pequeño pasillo donde un grupito de chicas hablaban entre si y se reían mientras le enviaban miradas.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca y voltear hacia donde Potter y la chica se encontraban. Ellos le dirigieron una mirada a la chicas y después la mirada de la castaña se posó en él logrando que se sonrojar. Sus ojos la observaron un momento y después se volvió hacia su libro con las mejillas encendidas. Había logrado ver una mirada chocolate y acusadora en ella.

Volvió a observarlos y notó como caminaban hacia la salida contraria de la biblioteca hablando entre sí.

Desde entonces había acudido a la biblioteca todos los días, puesto que ella siempre iba allí con la intención de leerse un nuevo libro, evitando primero al grupo de chicas que lo seguía, solo paraobservar a la chica de ojos marrones que muy generalmente se mostraba enojada cada que él acudía acompañado de las demás chicas. De forma infantil pensaba que él no era el causante de su enojo pero era evidente no pensar lo contrario.

Notó lo mucho que estaba con Potter ayudándolo en su prueba y a pesar de llegar a la conclusión de que no eran nada más que amigos, pues no actuaban como una pareja, temía que su cercanía se debiera a que ambos estaban interesados entre sí y mas por lo leído el reportaje escrito por la rubia.

Faltando una semana próxima para navidad y el director del colegio había dicho que en Hogwarts celebrarían el baile de navidad con dedicación al Torneo, por lo cual, le había aconsejado a Viktor conseguir una buena pareja pues él, al ser elegido campeón de Durmstrang, iniciaría el baile junto con los demás campeones.

El directo le había insinuado que le ayudaría a su elección pero Viktor no había dado su brazo a torcer y seria el mismo quien buscara una. Ahora más que nunca, las chicas del colegio británico se le pegaban mas continuamente, enviándole miradas y risitas tontas, que si no le fallaban sus instintos, era para invitar a una de ellas al baile.

Ni de loco llevaría a una de ellas –pensó agitando su cabeza, primero volvía a enfrentarse al Dragón antes de llevar a una de esas locas al baile.

En su mente ya se formulaba a la chica ideal para él y con quien gustoso iría a donde le dijera. La chica de cabello castaño siempre acudía a sus pensamientos en cualquier oportunidad.

Ahora estaba más difícil acercarse a ella, pues si antes era acompañada por Potter a todos lados, ahora, para complicar las cosas, se había unido a ellos un chico pelirrojo y pecoso que claramente se podía observar que siempre peleaba con ella y Viktor no hacía otra cosa que apretar los puños en una clara señal de mal humor al saberse que la chica bonita era ofendida por ese pelirrojo.

Pero su tristeza por el acercamiento no se comparaba con el temor que tenia al saberse que cualquiera de los dos amigos de ella podría invitarla al baile puesto que era lo más correcto cuando tenias a una hermosa e inteligente chica a tu lado y mas cundo ella era tu amiga.

A pesar de ir todos los días a la biblioteca, siendo un jugador de Quidditch Internacional, aun no había logrado tener el valor suficiente para cercarse a ella y pedirle que fuera al baile con él puesto que eran pocas las ocasiones en que acudía al lugar sin Potter ni el pelirrojo.

Solo cuatros días separaban la llegada del gran evento de navidad y él temía de que la castaña ya tuviera pareja, algo que verdaderamente hacia que su estomago se revolviera. Ese mismo día, después de haber perdido al grupo de chicas, volvió a acudir a la biblioteca, decidido de dar el paso para invitarla y con la esperanza de que aun estuviera libre.

Entró al lugar y automáticamente su vista fue pasando de mesa en mesa, repitiéndose en su mente que no importaba que alguno de sus amigos estuviera, él le haría la pregunta, hasta que sus ojos la encontraron sentada en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca adentrada en la lectura de un grueso libro que posaba en sus piernas cruzadas.

Aquella imagen le arrancó una sonrisa de sus labios y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle locamente, ante semejante reacción por parte suya concluyó que era porque se veía hermosa e incluso provocativa cuando mordió uno de sus labios y otra por que la había encontrado sola.

Respiró hondo y con paso decidido fue a hasta donde estaba ella.

Se detuvo y vaciló en tomar asiento en el sofá continuo o no, prefirió quedarse de pie.

_Hola _–dijo con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. La chica lentamente levantó su rostro hasta fijar sus ojos en los de él.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y observó a su alrededor para después fijar su vista nuevamente en el chico.

_Perrdona si te molesto _–se disculpó Viktor

_N-no, por supuesto q-que no –_tartamudeó ella y Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, al parecer también ella tenía nerviosismo, se aclaró la garganta y continuó –_ ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?_

Su mirada se posó en los ojos marrones de ella y las palabras salieron de su interior por si solas.

_¿Te gustarria irr al baile conmigo? –_

* * *

Los pensamientos de Viktor volvieron al presente mientras una sonrisa juguetona aparecía en su rostro, el recuerdo de la cara de sorpresa de Hermione aun lo dejaba sin aliento, pues la chica en ese entonces había abierto enormemente sus ojos a causa de la petición de un desconocido. Aun se preguntaba cómo había reunido las agallas suficientes para invitar a la chica al baile sin siquiera haberse presentado antes, pero su mayor felicidad sin duda fue que ella le dijera que sí, algo que no hubiese soñado antes.

A pesar de los años, aun recordaba perfectamente lo asombrosamente hermosa que se veía ella esa noche. Su vestido azul, su pelo alisado y su sonrisa tierna y nerviosa la convertían sin duda en la mayor belleza del lugar y él era el chico más afortunado por llevarla de su brazo.

Volvió a sonreír a la noche fría, dejando que el calor del amor que sentía por ella lo invadiera por completo y lo abrigara con su calor.

_Mi señor, lo buscan –_dijo una vocecita aguda que lo llamó desde la puerta de su dormitorio.

Viktor salió de su ensueño de enamorado para encarar al elfo domestico que servía en su casa.

_Eh… Gracias Lemú –_le respondió- ahora voy.

El pequeño elfo, envuelto en una suave y blanca manta esponjosa, dio una enorme reverencia, su nariz larga y puntiaguda casi llegaban al suelo, y se retiró.

Sonrió nuevamente recordando a la chica de cabello castaño, pues cuando ella se había enterado de que él era dueño de un elfo domestico, que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones hasta llegar a él, lo había acusado de maltratador hasta que se enteró de que la pequeña criatura era para el búlgaro como su familia y por lo tanto cuidaba también de él. Aquella revelación había conseguido ganarse una disculpa por parte de Hermione por haberlo acusado y un beso en la mejilla.

Se colocó una capa ligera para cubrir su torso desnudo, salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde generalmente recibía sus visitas, y observó a la figura de cabellera negra envuelta en una enorme capa de pieles y su sonrisa desapareció.

_Krum… _–dijo el visitante, parecía que se estaba atragantando con las palabras –_ Tenias razón… Se están reagrupando._

Aquella noticia fue como el golpe de una _Bludgers_ sobre su cabeza.

El debía moverse rápido, detener aquello que podría dañar su felicidad, sintió un enorme odio y una ganas de dar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

_¿Estás seguro, Poliakov? _–Preguntó Viktor, debía estar en lo cierto antes de actuar –_ ¿no son rumo...?_

_No son rumores, Krum_ –confirmó Poliakov –_ los he visto._

_Debemos hablar con el ministro, esto no puede saberse a más. ¡No debes divulgar nada!, ¿¡me oíste!? _–ordenó Krum alzando la voz, exasperado, furioso.

Poliakov asintió con su cabeza, temeroso de hablar y recibir ataques físicos contra su persona. Eran muy pocas las veces en que Viktor se enfurecía y solo ocurría cuando atacaban directo a su corazón, a lo que amaba.

_¡Lemú! _–Gritó –_ ¡tráeme mi capa de viaje, ahora!_

Era tanto su enojo que olvidó tratar con delicadeza al elfo, que obedientemente trajo su pedido observando que su amo, le haría falta más ropa que solo su capa, pues nada más se la entregó, él y su acompañante, desaparecieron dejando el sonido de su encantamiento como eco en la casa.

* * *

**¡Listo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta un poquito mas grande que los anteriores...**

**Ahora acabamos de ver algunos recuerdos fugazes tanto de Viktor, como de Hermione.**

**¿que les parecio la propuesta de Viktor? ¿cren que Hermione debió aceptar?**

**¿que piensan? espero que sea de su gusto**

**¿Reviews? Son Gratis :D**


	6. Capitulo VI (Parte I)

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ya llegué! :D**

* * *

** CAPITULO VI**

** (Parte I)**

"_-La comunidad búlgara se encuentra sufriendo un mar de sentimientos ocasionados por la misma situación, pues en la tarde de ayer fue celebrado el juego final para ingresar oficialmente al torneo internacional de Quidditch donde en esta ocasión, será llevado a cabo solo por los países más selectos del mundo, para el cual se organizaron pequeños torneos dando lugar a los mejores equipos. _

_Uno de los lugares pertenece en este momento, al equipo de Bulgaria, puesto que precisamente el día de ayer acaban de ganar su boleto de entrada al torneo, derrotando al equipo de Egipto con un extraordinario marcador que dejó anonados a los espectadores al marcar 150-0, donde el gran jugador del equipo de los búlgaros realizó el papel más importante de la tarde al atrapar la escurridiza _Snitch _justo antes de que cualquiera de los dos equipos lograra anotar un tanto a su favor, ganándose una victoria completamente suya y limpia, la cual muchos de los presentes han considerado la mejor jugada de su carrera pero desafortunadamente también, las más triste, debido a que el exitoso buscador realizó en este partido su última atrapada a la pelota alada, al ser el partido de despedida donde muchos de los aficionados consideraron un evento memorable para su cierre en el deporte mágico._

_Ante la inevitable idea del retiro, el jugador Viktor Krum se le pudo observar dichoso y severamente feliz por el acontecimiento, creando entre sus compañeros y la afición, un mar de aplausos de despedida y admiración._

_Al final del partido se tuvo la oportunidad de cruzar unas palabras con él y esto fue lo que nos dijo:_

_-"_Sé que fue mi último partido. Pero la verdad es que lo disfrute muchísimo "–_contestó alegremente Viktor ante la pregunta de su estado en estos momentos gloriosos dentro del campo. – "_fue mucha la adrenalina que se vivió y mas al saberse que fue el último juego donde todas las miradas están centradas en ti y saber que nunca más volverás a tener un momento como este, en donde, a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabes que decir_." –_

_En todo comentario Viktor Krum contestó con una sonrisa radiante, aunque en el momento en el que le preguntamos qué relación tenia con el joven al que le regaló su última snitch y con el cual se le ha visto anteriormente en otros partidos y lugares, no dio aclaraciones de ningún tipo. Solo un comentario fugaz._

_-_ "es un familiar" –_fue todo lo que contestó._

_Ante las palabras tan cortas por parte del jugador, no pudimos evitar las continuas visitas que el muchacho ha realizado en cada partido jugado y cabe destacar que a pesar de solo esas palabras expresadas, es imposible no encontrar ciertos-y pequeños-parecido entre el Jugador Viktor Krum y el muchacho desconocido y más cuando el joven, a la salida del estadio gritó:_

"Que quede claro, que él es el mejor jugador y padrino del mundo"

_Con semejante aclaración se nos fue muy imposible pasar por desapercibido la palabra "padrino" ¿será en verdad que el muchacho es su ahijado o es que el parecido con el buscador de Bulgaria será mera coincidencia?_

_¿Viktor Krum tendrá un hijo secreto que herede sus habilidades en el vuelo o solo es publicidad para el muchacho?_

_Lo que no nos queda en duda fue que el jugador, esa tarde, fue el más dichoso por el evento y claramente también por la compañía del joven misterioso, por el cual esperamos ansioso su descubrimiento.-"_

Ron terminó de leer el artículo del diario el profeta y fijó su vista en la fotografía, blanco y negro, donde se mostraba un Krum demasiado sonriente a como él recordaba, acompañado de un joven feliz y contento de cabello rebelde, preguntándose si en verdad Viktor Krum había tenido un hijo no reconocido como decía en el diario.

Sonrió de medio lado imaginando a la mujer a que compartía un hijo con Krum.

_Tal vez sea más platicadora –_pensó de forma burlona- _o quizá sea tan osca como él._

¿Cómo poder imaginarse a la esposa de Krum? ¿Tal vez con bigote? Aunque si fuera así, el muchacho de la fotografía se debería ver diferente, tal vez tan feo como su padre, por el contrario el joven se notaba un tanto atractivo.

¿Atractivo? Agitó la cabeza con impaciencia ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él? Ver al muchacho de la de la imagen le estaba ocasionando cierta familiaridad.

Tratando de despejar la mente de pensamientos estúpidos e impropios de él. Dobló el diario y lo metió dentro del cajón de su escritorio, pues lo único que conseguía era confundirlo, él solo había puesto entre sus manos el periódico, después de acomodarse en su silla reclinable, para observar las noticias sobre el partido al que sus niños junto con Harry y sus sobrinos habían asistido, y observar si había una novedad.

Aun no se sacaba de la cabeza, aquel partido de Bulgaria contra Irlanda donde los _Mortifagos_ habían atacado. No podía evitar sentir una presión en el pecho cuando supo que sus hijos irían y menos al imaginarse que pasara algo parecido a lo que él vivió hace ya tantos años.

Ron aun recordaba los gritos y los destellos de luz volasen por doquier, sobre todo, sentía revivir en su interior aquella desesperación, por sacar de ese lugar a la chica que había sido su primer amor.

Un suspiro salió de lo más adentro de su ser, sin poder evitar pensar en ella.

Hermione.

¿Qué habría sido de su vida si ella estuviera junto a él? La verdad es que no se había puesto a pensar en eso, pues a pesar de haber llorado a mares el hecho que no fueran el uno para el otro y haberse marchado de su lado un tiempo después, se sentía feliz de haber encontrado al verdadero amor de su vida junto a su esposa, Samantha.

A pesar de ser muy feliz a lado de la mujer de su vida, no podía evitar pensar en donde se encontraba Hermione, ¿Qué era de su vida? ¿Cómo se encontraba ella?

En cuanto supo de su desaparición, Harry y él, buscaron hasta por debajo de las rocas utilizando todos los medios mágicos y _Muggles_ para encontrarla. Le habían enviado cientos de cartas vía lechuza, mismas que había regresado con el pergamino intacto, registraron lugares y estados por medio de la R_ed Flu_ e incluso utilizaron el _Desiluminador_, que Dumbledore legó a Ron, para encontrarla observando día y noche si se activaba en el momento en que la chica pronunciara su nombre, pero nada ocurrió.

Desesperados por encontrarla, habían invadido propiedad privada irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de un cementerio en Australia, donde los padres de ella se encontraban enterrados después del accidente de auto que había acabado con sus vidas antes de que Hermione pudiera llegar a ellos y revertir el sortilegio desmemorizante.

Ambos sabían que estaban cruzando la línea al haber invadido sus lugares de eterno descanso pues la chica, desde su muerte, había querido mantenerse alejada del lugar para no perturbar la paz de los que fueron sus padres pero ella, al desaparecer sin decir nada, los había dejado sin opciones.

Ron se enderezó en su silla y paseó la mano por sus cabellos rojizos en una clara señal de frustración.

Que estúpido había sido el creer la mentira de Hermione ¿Cómo no había visto antes, que ella quería alejarse totalmente?

Pero claro, su mente en ese momento pensaba en otras cosas. Demasiado abstraído en saber si en ese entonces Hermione salía con algún chico como para detenerse a pensar en el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Bufó. El día en que por fin se había armado de valor para confesarle a Hermione que estaba enamorado de ella, Harry le había dicho que salía con otro.

Con la noticia solo consiguió enojarse con el moreno hasta que Hermione le aclaró la situación pero no duro mucho su satisfacción al saber que ella podría corresponderle, pues también le había caído como balde de agua fría el saber, por labios de ella, que se iría a estudiar fuera del país, lejos de ellos.

Lo cual había sido solo el primer movimiento para abandonarlos definitivamente.

Recordaba claramente la conversación con Harry, incluso la expresión de desconcierto sobre sus rostros una vez que la muchacha había revelado sus planes de viajar.

El simplemente se aturdió y fue Harry quien trató de razonar con ella, manteniendo una plática que tuvieron después de que él mismo abandonara el número doce de Grimmauld Place, dejando a sus amigos solos, pensando que tal vez Harry podría convencerla de no llevar a cabo sus planes.

Tal vez si hubiese quedado, entre los dos habrían podido convencerla. Que tonto era saber que pudo evitar su desaparición, porque era eso, Hermione Granger había desparecido de sus vidas.

* * *

_¿Harry? _–Le habló Ron a su amigo obteniendo de él, una leve contestación con la cabeza puesto que se encontraba absorto estudiando sus apuntes de "_Furtividad y Rastreo_", pronto tendrían su examen – _¿Crees que debería hacerle la pregunta?_

_¿Cómo? –_preguntó Harry aun sin despegar la vista del libro

_Ya sabes… hacerle la pregunta –_dijo él con timidez, no estaba seguro si quería decirle a su amigo lo que pasaba por su propia cabeza

_Ah, este si… _–contestó Harry aun si mirarlo, últimamente su mejor amigo se dedicaba al estudio de un forma extraña, pues después de leer un rato se quedaba observando solo un pagina como si todas las respuestas de su examen estuvieran en ella – _Si, creo que sí._

_¿Has oído lo que te dije? –_

Ante la incredulidad que destilaba la voz de Ron, Harry salió de su encimamiento y volteó a verlo

_Perdona, Ron. Creo que estoy un poco distraído –_

_¿Solo un poco? –_se burló – _¿En verdad debes aprender como ocultarte haciéndote pasar por una roca?_

_¿Cómo? –_ante el desconcierto por el comentario de su amigo, el chico alzó una ceja. Ron tuvo que señalar el libro de su regazo abierto en la pagina con el título "_El Arte de ser una roca: No te muevas, No hables"_. Harry no pudo evitar mover la cabeza – _No, claro que no. Solo… me quede pensando en algo… no es nada_

_¿Estás bien, Harry? –_preguntó Ron, desde hace un tiempo que él actuaba muy raro, no es que fuera muy observador, pero estaba claro que su amigo traía algo bien metido en la cabeza como para hacerle olvidar los partidos de Quidditch e incluso algunas de sus tareas. Su distracción era incluso comparada con la de Hermione, que últimamente también parecía perderse dentro de su propio mundo.- sabes que puedes decirme que es lo que pasa.

El moreno lo miró fijamente. Y en sus ojos verdes, Ron pudo observar cierto desasosiego. ¡Cielos! ¿Desde cuándo era él tan fijado?

_No es nada, en serio –_contestó Harry tratando de realizar una especie de sonrisa para tranquilizar a su mejor amigo – _ahora… ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?_

Claramente la expresión de Ron se tornó tan roja que incluso su cara parecía ser parte de su cabello. Y él no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

_¿Ron? ¿Qué…? –_

Antes de contestar, carraspeó. Ya no se sentía tan seguro de decirle a su mejor amigo, parecía que las palabras que antes había tratado de decirle con facilidad, ahora se veían atragantadas en su garganta. Tal vez era porque sabía que Harry no le estaba prestando atención a su comentario por lo cual salió tan natural y despreocupado.

_Quería saber… si tu… ya sabes –_enserio no podía dejar de sentirse como un completo tonto, tantos años de amistad y aun le daba cierta pena hablar de temas un tanto delicados con su mejor amigo.

_Ron, en verdad. No te entiendo –_

Harry trató de no desesperarse ante las palabras de su amigo, y se reclinó en el sofá apoyando su espalda en él. Su amigo pelirrojo tomó una bocada de aire.

_Me preguntaba… ¿Crees que es el momento adecuado para preguntarle… si ella quiere ser mi novia? _–ante las palabras de su amigo, Harry miró a otro lado y preguntó

_¿A quién te refieres? –_

_¿Cómo que a "quien"? Pues a Hermione, claro –_en cuanto el nombre de la castaña salió de sus labios, Harry se levantó del sofá tomando su mochila de cuero en el acto y metiendo su libro.

Ron lo miró sin comprender su reacción, esperando una respuesta.

_No lo sé, Ron –_dijo sin voltear a verlo peleándose con el zíper de su mochila – _tal vez no sea el momento_

Antes su respuesta Ron se levantó del asiento situándose cerca de él.

_¿Por qué? _–No entendía la postura de Harry, él era el más necio con que diera el paso – _Hace un par de meses decías que ya debía hacerle la pregunta antes de que otro se me adelantara._

El moreno se dirigió a la cocina. Claramente se veía acalorado y el hecho de que Ron lo siguiera no ayudó mucho en las cosas. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de jugo de calabaza que había en una jarra sobre la mesa, mientras sentía la mirada inquisidora de su mejor amigo tras las espaldas.

_¿Harry? –_

El chico volteó pero no fijó su mirada verde en la azulina de él. Se limitó a ver el contenido de su vaso después del primer trago.

_Tal vez otro _ya _se te adelantó –_dijo al fin, tomó el contenido de su bebida hasta dejar vacio el vaso, lo colocó sobre la mesa y se decidió por fin a observar la cara de Ron, notando que su quijada se encontraba desencajada y sus ojos azules fijos en alguna parte del cuarto sin ver nada.

Salió de la cocina, evitando al pelirrojo, de nuevo a la sala.

Ron se encontraba aturdido por lo que Harry le acababa de decir. Es que simplemente no se lo creía, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado-que él sabía-no salía mucho y cuando lo hacía siempre estaba en compañía de ellos dos así que ¿Cómo era posible que algún imbécil se hubiese acercado a ella? ¿Era posible que ya un idiota estuviera saliendo con Hermione y él ni por enterado? ¿Tan cruel podía ser Hermione como para no decirle de algún romance en puerta?

Su amigo no podía mentirle, es más, no tenia por que hacerlo. Así que eso era verdad. Hermione ya estaba saliendo con alguien.

Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, que lo comprimía en cada respiración. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, apretando fuertemente los nudillos. Estaba molesto. No, molesto no, furioso.

Le entraron unas ganas de golpear, machar y de destruir todo aquello que se acercara. Entonces pensó que sería mejor guardar esa fuerza bruta creciente en su interior y partirle la cara al imbécil que estaba usurpando los labios que tan ansioso él estaba de probar.

En su mente se creó una imagen de un tipo sin cara rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo frágil de Hermione, tocando sus cabellos castaños y delineando con sus asquerosos dedos cada parte de su suave piel.

El impulso primitivo de atacar se hizo más fuerte y las ganas de romperle la cara a golpes al estúpido creció.

Determinado a saber quién era aquel imbécil, salió de la cocina y fue directo a donde estaba Harry, claramente sentado sobre el sofá observando sin ver, alguna parte del suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de salir de lo que fuera a lo que estaba pensando.

Sus manos se cerraron, como trampas de oso, en el cuello de la camisa del moreno y en un movimiento brusco lo levantó de golpe acercándolo a su claramente furiosa cara.

_¿Pero qué demonios…? –_dijo Harry al ser levantado, situando sus propias manos en las de un pelirrojo tan rojo y furioso, como un toro.

_¡Dime quien es el imbécil que sale con Hermione! –_le exigió hablándole en un tono que podría considerarse de todo menos cariñoso.

La fuerza que empleaba en su agarre era tan fuerte que sus nudillos resaltaban sobre su piel. Por más que forcejeaba, Harry no podía desprenderse de Ron.

_Tranquilízate, Ron –_decía su amigo, claramente estaba asiendo un esfuerzo por no golpearlo.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

_¡Dime con quién sale ella, Harry!_ –comprendiendo por fin el enojo de Ron, él situó sus manos en su pecho y le dio un fuerte empujón para que lo soltara.

El pelirrojo dio un traspié pero logró controlar su cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio y caer encima en la mesita de madera. Situó sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, manteniéndolas alejadas de Harry, para que el pudiera contestar su pregunta.

_No lo sé _–Harry se veía nervioso, tratando de disimular su estado se acomodó el cuello de la camisa – _Eso creo… _

_¿¡Cómo que eso crees!? –_Ron estaba fuera de sí, necesitaba respuestas concretas. Necesitaba partirle la cara al tipo sin rostro.

_Enserio Ron. Ella no me ha dicho nada, solo… –_

_¿Tampoco te ha dicho nada?, ¿Las has visto? –_en su desesperación, el pelirrojo volvió a la carga tomando otra vez, parte del cuello de la camisa, zarandeando a Harry en el acto – _¡Harry…!_

Sin poderlo evitar y con un ensordecedor estruendo como sonido de fondo, Harry impacto su puño derecho en el rostro de su amigo ocasionando que este cayera al suelo. Con el simple hecho de tranquilizarlo.

_¿¡Pero qué diablos está pasando!? –_dijo un nueva voz en la sala

Harry, con el puño todavía en lo alto, dejó de ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo y sus orbes se situaron en la chimenea que arrojaba llamas verdes esmeralda, de donde salía una figura conocida.

Ron se levantó con dificultad limpiando el hilo de sangre de la comisara de su labio y posando sus ojos azules en una Hermione claramente molesta. Automáticamente su estomago se revolvió.

Hermione salió de entre las llamas dando un paso hacia adelante y observando la situación, estaba claro que acaba de interrumpir una pelea.

_¿Me pueden explicar a qué se debe esto? –_dijo mientras señalaba a ambos

La mirada confundida de Ron iba desde la chica, hacia su amigo una y otra vez, no sabía si pedirle una explicación a Hermione o regresarle a Harry el golpe que le había dado.

El moreno se tranquilizó bajando la guardia y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá tomando su mochila de nuevo y sacando el libro "_Furtividad y Rastreo_" de ella.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y de su bolso sacó un pequeño pañuelo para limpiar el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio.

_¿Por qué los hombres deben comportarse como bestias? –_decía sin dejar de quitar el liquido rojo y espeso del rostro de su amigo.

Ron la miró por unos instantes, indeciso. El querer saber quién era el hombre que había entrado en su vida ganó sobre querer golpear a su mejor amigo.

_Hermione –_susurró con una voz que no reconocía suya

_¿Me pueden decir ya, por que han decidido matarse a golpes? _–preguntó la castaña mirando a los dos de forma inquisidora. Ron pudo notar que se encontraba algo nerviosa.

Guardó el pañuelo en su bolso y esperó, de pie a mitad de la sala, una respuesta.

Ron estaba por decirle, quería saber la verdad de sus propios labios, pero Harry habló primero.

_No pasó nada –_dijo su amigo sin quitar la vista del libro a pesar de no leerlo – _es solo que Ron dijo que… que Josh Fichert era mejor auror que yo._

Desconcertado ante la respuesta, Ron volteó a ver a Harry, no entendió la mentira de su amigo. Él quería saber quien salía con la chica. Hermione encontró eso muy tranquilizador pues dio un suspiro y miró al suelo.

_¿Qué pasa? –_pregunto el pelirrojo a Hermione, olvidándose un momento de la mentira de Harry. Era claro que daría puñetazos al idiota que estaba con ella, pero más lo machacaría, si él la había herido.

_Esperaba encontrarlos aquí _–comenzó a hablar ella – _aun que claro, no de esta manera_

Ron observó de reojo que su mejor amigo, ni siquiera prestaba atención a Hermione, seguía absorto en la página sin fin de su libro.

_He dado el sí y quería decírselos a ambos antes de que se enteraran por otras personas –_con aquello, Ron tuvo suficiente para que su mundo se viniera abajo. Hermione le había dicho que si. ¿Cómo podía oponerse al nuevo amorío de ella si él no era más que un amigo? ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta como para partirle de esta manera el corazón?

Bien, el tenia hecho añicos su organismo y de esta manera quedaría la cara del tipo antes de que Hermione pudiera detenerlo.

_Un momento –_dijo una vocecita de coherencia dentro de la cabeza de Ron – _ella a dicho: "He dado el sí". El si ¿A qué?_

Aquello lo descolocó un segundo y decidió intervenir.

_¿A quién le has dicho si? _–dijo él mirando fijamente las expresiones de Hermione en busca de indicios que alentaran su teoría

Hermione lo miró sin comprender la forma en cómo la miraba Ron. Se sintió cohibida.

_A Richard Spaek –_

La cara de Ron se desencajó ante reveladora noticia. En su mente, el hombre que abrazaba a Hermione automáticamente adquirió un rostro y a él le dieron ganas de vomitar.

_Pero es un viejo –_soltó sin más tomando a Hermione por los brazos con sus grandes manos tratándola de hacer entrar en razón. Ella no podía estar saliendo con un hombre al que el cabello-claramente lleno de canas- le hacía falta en la parte central de su cabeza. Él podría ser muy importante e influyente en las investigaciones en el mundo mágico pero no aprobaba su relación.

La haría cambiar de opinión aunque eso le ocasionara unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de ella y uno que otro conjuro. No importaba que ese imbécil fuera mayor, le partiría la cara en cuanto se lo topara. Hermione era demasiado joven para él. Le demostraría a ese viejo que ella no estaba sola y tenia quién la defendiera, incluso Harry lo apoyaría.

Harry. En cuanto pensó el nombre de su mejor amigo volteó a verlo indignado porque solo los contemplara en vez de ayudarlo a hablar con ella para que entrara en razón.

_¿Eso que tiene que ver? –_respondió ella un tanto molesta haciendo eco a sus pensamientos ¿Cómo podía no importarle salir con un hombre que bien podría ser su abuelo?

_Hermione ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes salir con él?_ –Ron estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer el descaro de su amiga y la poca ayuda de Harry en el asunto.

_¿Salir? ¿De qué estás hablando, Ron? _–movió sus brazos para que él la soltara pues su agarre comenzaba a hacerle daño por la fuerza empleada.

De inmediato Ron la soltó pero sin dejar de mirarla. Seguía molesto por sus decisiones.

_De que tú salgas con ese viejo. El es mayor que tú ¿Cómo puedes siquiera mirarlo de cerca? –_

_¿Piensas que estoy saliendo con el señor Richard Spaek? –_preguntó tratando de contener una risita, ocasionando que a Ron se le subieran los colores claramente enfadado.

_Yo no estoy saliendo con él –_dijo al fin riendo por las ocurrencias de su amigo. La voz de Hermione le llegaba de lejos a Ron. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza pelirroja

_Yo no estoy saliendo con él… Yo no estoy saliendo con él… Yo no estoy saliendo con él_

Se sintió aliviado, más que aliviado, dichoso. Pero el alivio solo le duro unos segundos pues si no salía con el viejo Spaek ¿con quién?

No pudo aguantarse a preguntar una vez que volvió a adquirir el mando de sus acciones locomotoras.

_¿Sales con alguien más? –_

El rostro de Hermione se contrajo ante la pregunta de Ron y el no hizo más que sentir un pinchazo de malestar en su estomago, estaba claro que ella no quería hablar de eso. Pero si Hermione creía que él se quedaría tranquilo y dejaría pasar el momento, estaba muy equivocada.

_¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_ –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y trasladado su mirada a Harry por breves segundo para regresar a verlo a él.

_¿Si, lo haces? _–susurró Ron como si aquello fuese el más grande secreto del mundo. El desasosiego invadía todo su pecho y los ojos comenzaron a picarle a causa de las lágrimas que querían formarse en ellos.

Hermione miró hacia algún punto de la sala y contestó

_No, Ron. No estoy saliendo con alguien –_volteó su rostro hasta observar posar su mirada chocolate en sus ojos azules- ¿Ya estas contento? ¿Me permitirás decirles las cosas o todavía quedan más preguntas tontas en el momento?

Qué cosa rara era la vida.

En un momento Ron pasó a estar rojo de furia para después pasar a sentir un desasosiego que lo hacía perder el equilibrio para luego convertirse en puro alivio hasta ser apagado por el sentimiento de vergüenza. ¿Y todo por qué?

Bueno, por no sentarse a discutir de forma tranquila las cosas así… y también por Harry

Harry. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le daría un buen golpe en la cara por hacerlo pasar semejantes trastornos emocionales impropios de él por noticias absurdas. Solo él tenía la culpa de que ahora Hermione lo mirada ceñuda y no era para menos. Este tipo de escenas por lo general lo hacían los novios celosos y por supuesto Ron no era su novio ni mucho menos celoso ¿O sí?

Tratando de enmendar su metida de pata pregunto a Hermione:

_¿Qué decías acerca del señor Richard Spaek? ¿A qué venía eso de que has dicho el sí? –_

Hermione levantó una ceja, insegura por la actitud de su amigo pelirrojo pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Suspiró e invito a Ron a sentarse en el gran sofá a lado de Harry haciéndole una señal con la mano mientras ellas toma asiento enfrente de ellos en un cómodo sillón.

Eso le trajo mala espina a Ron, nunca eran buenas noticias cuando las personas te invitaban a sentarte. ¿Enserio existía la posibilidad de morir de un colapso? Él tenía la duda, tanta emociones el día de hoy podrían causarle estragos a su sistema. No estaba seguro de aguantar cual fuera la noticia que su amiga les iba a decirles.

Harry se veía claramente incomodo, inseguro de ver a sus amigos. Prefirió observar algún punto de la sala.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

_¿Recuerdan que hace un par de semanas el Señor Spaek me llamó para hablar conmigo?_ –Ron asintió con la cabeza. Harry ni se inmutó en mirarla.

Como no recordarlo. Fue cuando de repente te agarraste a vomitar por culpa de solo mirar el guisado de Billy. Con verte, descarté la posibilidad de probar sus remolachas –sin comprender el sonrojo de Hermione, Ron soltó una risita por su propio comentario.

_Sí, bueno –_dijo ella un tanto incomoda – _el Señor Spaek, me llamó para hacerme un propuesta… Educativa. _–recalcó lo ultimo al ver la cara contrariada de Ron

_¿A qué te refieres? _–Preguntó él –_tu misma dijiste que no tenía importancia lo que te había dicho ¿o no?_

_En ese momento no la tenía_ –contestó ella- ahora sí la tiene

Con aquel comentario Harry por fin fijó su mirada en ella.

_¿Qué ha cambiado? –_preguntó Harry

_El hecho que me ha interesado su propuesta y que la analicé como es debido_ –Hermione prefirió fijar su vista en la mesita que separaba ambos sillones

_¿En qué consiste? –_intervino Ron – _que yo tenga entendido. A ti no te interesaba_

_Pues ahora si _–afirmó ella y sin más rodeos dijo –_el Señor Speak me dio la posibilidad de realizar un curso de curanderos en Italia o tal vez en Canadá_

Ninguno de los chicos habló, estaba bien claro que la posibilidad de estudios de su amiga se desarrollara fuera del país y solo debía trasladarse por _Red Flú_ o algún _Traslador_ para asistir a sus clases y volver a Londres en un minuto. Aun así no entendía por qué la cara de tristeza de ella. No estarían separados por mucho tiempo.

_Bueno eso no suena tan complicado –_dijo al fin Ron – _solo será tedioso el traslado de un lugar a otro, pero no es nada que la magia no solucione_

_No entiendes Ron –_murmuró ella- el ser curandero no solo es cuestión de estudio sino de prácticas de campo

Su amigo pelirrojo la contempló como si ella no hubieses dicho nada.

_¿Podrías ser más especifica Hermione? –_preguntó Harry. Ahora él no le quitaba la mirada de encima y estaba claro que ella la evita.

_Que viajaré, pero no me verán por un tiempo _–al terminar de hablar Ron por fin comprendió el transfondo de sus palabras

_¿Te irás? _–dijo él. Hermione lo contempló y asintió con la cabeza

_Serán por dos o tres años tal vez _–informó la castaña

_¿Aceptaste? _–el moreno no pudo evitar preguntarle mientras la castaña volvía asentir. El humedeció sus labios y se levantó de su asiento – _¿por qué?_

_Es algo que me gustaría estudiar… –_

_¡No me refiero a ese hecho, si no a…! ¿¡Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes de aceptar!?_ –al decir esto Hermione también se levantó y encaró a su moreno amigo

Ron escuchó de lejos las palabras de sus amigos. Su cabeza procesaba la información de Hermione y las preguntas de Harry. Estaba claro que ella quería estudiar pero el moreno tenía razón, ella no había hablado con ellos en ningún momento, no había tenido la suficiente confianza con ellos para tratar de decidir entre los tres algo importante como lo habían hecho con la carrera de _Auror_ de Harry y el curso de objetos _Muggles_ de Ron. ¿Qué había pasado para que Hermione los excluyera de sus decisiones?

El pelirrojo estaba aturdido, apenas si notó como sus dos mejores amigos se miraba el uno al otro comunicándose entre ellos, como tantas otras veces lo había visto hacer. Compartiendo sus ideas y frustraciones con una sola mirada. Él no prestó atención seguía sin creer que ella se fuera a marchar.

_No tengo la obligación de por qué contar todas mis cosas _–decía ella

_Es algo que los tres pudimos decidir –_contraatacaba Harry – _¿¡porque lo hiciste!?_

Sus amigos seguían discutiendo y aunque la situación se volvía mas bochornosa y a acalorada. Ron no podía salir de su ensimamiento.

_¡Debiste consultarlo conmigo antes! –_gritó Harry

_¡Contigo menos que nadie tenía que hablar para decidir esto, Harry!_ –contestó ella. Su voz se elevó un poco más y eso ayudó a que por fin Ron saliera de su sopor- Es algo personal. Es mi decisión. ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes!

_¡Soy parte de ti desde el momento en que tu y yo…!_ –se detuvo en seco a mitad de frase y sus ojos verdes-claramente alarmados- se posaron en Ron

El los contempló sin entender muy bien el contexto. Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa y con la mirada en Harry.

_¿Tú y ella que, Harry?_ –preguntó de forma inocente el pelirrojo. Aun estaba desorientado por la noticia.

_Desde… –_el moreno estaba sin palabras mirando a Hermione y de vuelta a su amigo – …_desde la perdida de nuestros padres, Ron._

Su amigo pelirrojo entendió su discusión y asintió para sí mismo. Ambos ahora se encontraban sin padres y estaba claro que se apoyaban más el uno al otro. A pesar de molestarle que esos dos estuvieran más unidos y a él los excluyeran, entendía su dolor, no hasta el extremo como sucedía con ellos, pero comprendía que de una cierta manera, ellos estuvieran conectados a causas de la pérdida de sus progenitores.

Por alguna extraña razón, el se sentía fuera de lugar en ese momento.

_Será mejor que me vaya –_dijo al fin y se acercó a su mejor amigo para susurrarle, tratando de que Hermione no lo escuchara- por favor Harry, convéncela de lo contrario. Creo que te hará más caso a ti que a mí

Harry asintió sin quitar la vista de una Hermione que muy probablemente se haría sangre si seguía mordiendo su labio con tanta fuerza entre sus dientes.

Se despidió de ella con una leve sonrisa sin alegría y se encamino hacia el pasillo. Al llegar a la puerta escuchó el susurro de la voz de Hermione que decía:

_¿Por qué te empeñas en hablar Harry, cuando sabemos que tu más que yo, recuerda lo que pasamos esa noche? Tú propusiste que lo olvidáramos ¿o no?–_

Sin tratar de hallar un sentido a la preguntas formuladas por su amiga, Ron tomó la perilla de la puerta entre su mano, la giró y salió al exterior del número doce de Grimmauld Place con el presentimiento de que sus dos mejores amigos los unía algo más que la pérdida de sus padres.

* * *

Los ojos desenfocados de Ron Weasley regresaron al presente sintiendo la misma punzada de celos que hace tantos años había sentido en su estomago una vez que hubo salido de la gran mansión.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado. Como se han dado cuenta, es un poco mas largo y bueno, son mas recuerdos... en esta ocasion fuero los de Ron. ¿que les pareció...?**

**¡Ana!**

**Bienvenida y bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia y por supuesto espero seguirte teniendo por aqui :D**

**Y los lectores silenciosos... muchas gracias por leer. espero que les siga gustando la historia :3**

**¿Puedo tener algun Reviews? :P**


	7. Capitulo VI (Parte II)

**¡Hey!**

**Ya estoy acá de vuelta ¿Me extrañaron? XD Si, lo sé... a mi no me extrañan pero si extrañan las actualizaciones. jejejje Es por eso que he llegado con una mas que espero que les guste :D**

**Gracias por los animos que me dan :) esto es para ustedes :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**(Parte II)**

¿Cómo no sentir celos ante evidente nota de diferencia hacia él por parte de sus amigos? ¿Era posible que alguien entendiese alguna vez que la comunicación entre Harry y Hermione era tan grande e indescriptible que casi era cosa de inercia?

Ron había intentado por todos los medios saber lo que el otro pensaba solo con mirar sus ojos y sus gestos pero incluso le salía tan mal que confundía toda ficción con problemas estomacales o malos entendidos que acaban con golpes en su propia integridad.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que ninguno de los dos se sentía atraído por el otro, puesto que habían tomado rumbos diferentes y sus corazones pertenecía a otras personas, a excepción de Hermione claro, la cual no sabía quién era el dueño de su corazón en estos momentos o quien había sido antes, porque de seguro de haber sido él mismo, tal vez ahora, si no estuviese enamorado de su esposa, se hubiese dado un tiro en la cabeza por no haber sabido interpretar los gestos de enamorada de Hermione.

Volvió a abrir el cajón de su escritorio para coger el periódico y observar la fotografía de la primera plana.

Sin saber porque, su mirada se traslado al joven de cabello rebelde puesto que aun atraía su atención. En su mente una nueva y descabellada idea se escurrió.

¿Qué tal si Hermione de verdad estaba en Bulgaria y el muchacho de la fotografía con el buscador era un hijo de ellos?

_No _–pensó agitando su cabeza – _Hermione no sería capaz de estar con él. ¿O sí?_

En cuanto esos pensamientos abordaron su cabeza, los desechó pues hace mucho lo había confirmado.

Hasta donde Ron recordaba, Bulgaria había sido el primer lugar registrado para encontrar a la castaña fugitiva y claramente a interrogar a un Viktor Krum como posible cómplice.

Aun recordaba el gesto de contrariedad del buscador cuando se le dio la noticia de la desaparición de Hermione, apuntándose el mismo a ayudar en su búsqueda a lo que Harry ni el aceptaron, ya bastante tenía que enfrentar ellos como para soportar las inquietantes preguntas del búlgaro que, sin interrogatorios forzosos, había admitido no saber nada de ella.

Viktor podría ser muy influyente, si, pero él no quería que el búlgaro metiera las narices en el asunto. Todavía sentía dicha por la ayuda de Harry al negarse que Viktor participara pero aun le desconcertaba el hecho de que el moreno, en ese momento se mostrara bastante hostil, cuando de los dos, Harry era quien se comportaba más atento con Viktor.

Aunque no era para menos, Krum no era nada de Hermione mientras que él y Harry, eran sus mejores amigos. Aquello claramente no era de su asunto.

Un suspiro inesperado salió de sus labios. Daría lo que fuera por volver a verla, incluso no le importaba verla enojada, es más, extrañaba llevarle la contraria, la extrañaba a ella.

Otro suspiro escapó de su pecho y una de sus manos voló a su cabellera roja logrando que sus dedos se perdieran en ella.

¡Qué frustrante era no saber de esa chica!

Volvió a suspirar, resignado. No debió haberse permitido pensar en la castaña, nunca lo hacía sentir mejor cuando sus recuerdos de ella abordaban su mente. Le hacía daño.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe y dos cabelleras pelirrojas seguidas de una oscura, corrían directo a él. Su mirada azulina se enfocó en sus dos hijos gemelos, recibiéndolos con una sonrisa de alivio al saber que estaban bien además de los brazos abiertos, aprontándolos contra su pecho. No podía negar que eran demasiado inquietos, tanto como lo habían sido sus hermanos gemelos, pero eran después de todo, sus hijos y nadie más que él los amaba, claro puede ser también su mama.

Era bueno saber que sus niños ya estaban en casa, él no era uno de esos padres preocupones y sobreprotectores pero debía admitir el encontrarse más que aliviado el que sus retoños ya estuvieran con él, seguros.

Los niños se separaron de su padre de los más sonrientes, sus mejillas parecían reventar y su sobrino aprovechó el momento mínimo de euforia para saludar a su tío. No pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver los tres rostros emocionados y felices después de un partido de Quidditch, Ron aun ponía esa misma cara cuando iba a uno.

_¡Papa, te lo perdiste! _–dijo Damián mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos marrones. De forma extraña los tres primos había sacado el mismo tono de ojos que su abuela Molly, siempre se había preguntado por qué su ahijado y sobrino no había sacado los mismos ojos de Harry, tal vez era cosa de algo llamado genética o algo así…

_¡Estuvo increíble! _–exclamó su gemelo, Dórian

Más que eso… –concluyó James – _Hubieses visto la atrapa de Viktor Krum, tío Ron. Claro, mi papa lo hubiese hecho mejor_

El tono de orgullo en la voz de su sobrino James, lo hizo mover su cabeza a ambos lados, estaba más que claro que le encantaba la idea de que Harry era mejor que el Krum ese, pero también podía confirmar que James disfrutaría mas el hecho de que su padre fuese el salvador del mundo mágico además de también de llegar a ser jugador de Quidditch.

_No lo creo, James_ –dijo Dórian con una sonrisa –_yo pienso que Krum le daría una paliza a tío Harry…_

… _también de paso a papá _–concluyó Damián sonriendo con mofa a su gemelo, ambos tenían claro como molestar a James. Los gemelos creían que un poco de derrota no le caería nada mal a su primo.

_¡Hey! –_se quejó Ron, aquello no era justo, el también había sido un buen jugador de Quidditch como guardián de Gryffindor en sus tiempo de juventud, Harry incluso lo sabia – _¿cómo pueden decir eso de su propio padre?_

Los gemelos rieron con fuerza, había logrado su objetivo. James los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba claro que no le había gustado el comentario de sus primos, además de haber hecho enojar al gran pelirrojo, como ellos le decía a su padre.

Absteniéndose de sacar su varita de endrino del bolsillo de su pantalón o incluso de darles un buen golpe en la cara, James se limitó a dirigirles una mirada asesina a sus primos. Ellos no tenían la mínima conciencia de quien era Harry Potter en el mundo mágico a pesar de ser familia.

_Yo creo que tío Ron ya tiene suficiente con el tema "Viktor Krum", chicos. _–dijo una voz conocida entrando a la habitación.

_¿Por qué no van a jugar, niños? _–sugirió Ron al ver que sus hijos pretendía seguir haciendo enojar a su sobrino.

Los chicos asintieron mientras reían con mofa por la cara que ponía James al escuchar que algún día seria vencido como una vez fue derrotado su tío Harry cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Tratando de evitar el golpe que su primo seguramente les daría, ambos pelirrojos salieron corriendo llevando consigo a un James que tenía en lo alto de su cabeza su mano convertida en un puño.

Ron se levantó de su cómodo asiento de cuero y saludó de un abrazo a su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Le agradecía el hecho de haber llevado al partido a sus hijos y haberlos traídos a su casa pues en estos momentos él no podía cumplir sus funciones como padre al tener un enormes cantidades de trabajo. El ministerio le había encargado la elaborada tarea de descubrir cómo era que los Muggles utilizaban enormes toneladas de fierro y metales pesados para crear los llamados "_cruceros_" y no hundirse en el agua a pesar de llevar carga de gente extra en el transporte.

Harry recibió un cálido abrazo por parte de su amigo que palmeo su espalda, a pesar de no entenderlo en toda ocasión. A veces Ron lograba confundirlo con sus muestras extrañas de cariño.

_¿Cómo va el trabajo? _–Preguntó Harry al zafarse de los fraternales brazos de Ron, señalando la pila de papeles esparcidos a lo largo del escritorio de su amigo – ¿has tenido avances?

_Casi… –_respondió el pelirrojo en un tono de desasón –_he logrado descubrir cómo se mantienen a flote –_se acercó a su mesa de trabajo y tomó entre sus manos un conjunto de papeles que contenían diversos dibujos de barcos enormes a escala en donde cada sección del transporte se mostraba a detalle.

_Mira –_dijo Ron señalando con su dedo índice la parte más baja del dibujo –_en esta parte logran incrustar en el metal algún tipo de material esponjoso que permite que flote. Aunque aun me falta saber cómo es que se logran mover_

Sin pretenderlo, Ron miró ceñudo el trazo extraño que dividía parte de la cabina inferior del barco dibujado con una línea punteada que claramente identificaba otro nivel, mas sin embargo no sabía deducir si era para alguna otra cosa tener un nivel vacio dentro del barco.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Harry no estaba del todo seguro de que su amigo lograra descubrir ese enigma. No sabía mucho de barcos, pero dudaba que alguna esponja fuera parte del metal para mantener a flote sobre el agua semejante fortaleza metálica.

Queriendo salir del tema de los barcos, Harry miró hacia los demás papeles encontrando encima de ellos el diario "_El Profeta_" y la fotografía en movimiento en la primera plana ayudó a que el recuerdo del chico que acompañaba a Krum saltara a sus pensamientos.

A pesar de haber pasado ya horas de ese suceso, aun no lograba nombrar el sentimiento que lo asaltó sin previo aviso cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico.

No había sido mucho la distancia que los separaba del jugador de Quidditch y su dichoso acompañante de ellos. Las gradas donde se habían sentado eran las que más cerca estaban de la entrada de los vestidores de los jugadores de Bulgaria-exclusivamente gracias a los boletos preferenciales mandados por su antiguo profesor de pociones-así que la distancia había sido mínima, pero si era si… ¿Cómo es que había sentido como si los metros entre el muchacho de cabello castaño y él fueran solo centímetros?

Parecía de locos pero estaba seguro que la sonrisa que le dedicó, cuando lo pilló observándolo, le había parecido tan familiar que se decía estúpido así mismo por no saber a quién le recordaba. Ni siquiera había notado alguna molestia en el muchacho por mirarlo fijamente, si no que todo lo contrario, hasta había compartido su sonrisa. Y por breves segundo en que sus ojos se toparon con los suyos, de una forma extraña, Harry se sintió completo.

Ron salió de sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que aquello que cubría la superficie del barco no era una esponja común y corriente, miró a su amigo contemplando el artículo que minutos antes había leído para saber las noticias del partido.

_Extraño ¿verdad? _–murmuró Ron logrando que el moreno respingara. Harry no esperaba que el comentario del pelirrojo encajara con sus pensamientos, no le gustaba la idea que fueran demasiados notorios en su rostro. Sentía como si ese recuerdo fuese privado.

_¿A qué te refieres?_ –preguntó inocente mirándolo

En esta ocasión Ron apuntó con su dedo al diario que traía en las manos su amigo.

_¿Crees que Krum haya formado una familia? –_el tono de su mejor amigo estaba claramente envuelto en burla, lo paso por alto, no tenía ganas de reírse del búlgaro y mucho menos del chico. Miró nuevamente a la fotografía

_No lo sé_ –respondió sincero y una tristeza inesperada lo tomó desprevenido. Si Krum en verdad era el padre del muchacho, que no parecía mayor que su propio hijo, debía admitir que el búlgaro tendría un gran hijo. Se podía ver a simple vista la nobleza del chico de cabellos castaños –_No creo que sea su hijo. Si a eso es a lo que te refieres_

La rara tristeza aun seguía alojada dentro de sí, pero algo en su interior le aseguraba que no eran parientes tal y como Viktor había declarado en su pequeña entrevista.

_Lo logramos ver_ –continuó. El latido de su corazón contra el pecho le llevaba a aclarar esas dudas, como si quisiera dejar claro que el búlgaro no era el padre del muchacho –_Créeme. No se parecen en nada, y si lo fuera… _–aquello lo llevó a fruncir el ceño –_no sacó absolutamente nada de él. Ni sus ojos podría decir, supongo que son los de su madre._

Ron lo miró extrañado. Harry había dicho lo último con un deje de orgullo e incluso sus pupilas lucían un poco más brillantes. Miró hacia lo foto y después a su amigo, nuevamente a la fotografía y de vuelta a Harry una y otra vez. Había algo raro en su forma de hablar pero no lograba detectar _el qué_.

_¿Sus ojos?_ –preguntó Ron al detener por fin su vista azulina en Harry, prefirió ya no darle más vueltas al asunto. Ya estaba comenzando a marearse el mismo por tanta miradita – _¿qué tiene que ver sus ojos?_

Harry movió a ambos lados su cabeza tratando de desaparecer la imagen de los enormes y brillantes ojos verdes de aquel muchacho. Ese tono de color que se le hacía tan conocido como imposible de olvidar. Por un breve momento pensó en la mirada de su difunta madre, Lily Potter.

_Yo pienso que es algún pupilo suyo para entrenar al Quidditch –_prefirió desviar un poco el tema, acerca del parentesco. No estaba seguro que Ron entendiera que solo con un simple vistazo a los ojos del chico lo habían hecho recordar a su madre.

_Si, puede ser –_admitió el pelirrojo cayendo en la trampa del moreno sin darse cuenta y depositando los papeles del trabajo de vuelta a la mesa –_con eso del retiro es posible que necesite dejar algún tipo de legado ¿no?_

_Tal vez –_dijo Harry –_probablemente ya lo esté entrenando, dándonos la sorpresa de que ya hay un nuevo gran buscador en su equipo_

No pudo evitar sonreír, le agradaba mucho la idea de que el joven castaño fuera a ser su sucesor, a pesar de diminuto tiempo, le había agrado mucho aquel chico.

Ron asintió, también sonriendo. Debía admitir que sería realmente bueno que Bulgaria tuviese un nuevo y joven buscador pues estaba seguro de que le iba a caer mucho mejor que ese búlgaro.

_No estén tan seguros –_dijo una voz desde la entrada del despacho. Ninguno de los dos amigos había notado que alguien estaba escuchándolos por el pasillo.

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver quien se unía a su charla, encontrándose con un par de ojos cafés y cabello negro

_Ya verán que yo seré el mejor buscador _–aseguró James Potter desde la puerta, mirando a cada adulto con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios –_tan bueno o incluso mejor que tú, papá._

Las ficciones en el rostro de Harry habían cambiado un poco al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, preocupado al notar el resentimiento y lo burlesco en su voz.

* * *

Esto claramente no podría considerarse una acción mala ¿verdad?

Él solo había sucumbido su deseo, el cual había salido a flote una vez expuesto el objeto de su tentación.

¿Podría alguien culparlo por caer en las garras del apetito primitivo que todo ser humano tenia escondido entre lo más profundo de su ser?

No, él no tenía la culpa de nada, la verdadera culpable de que devorara sin pensar, más que en las delicias que le ofrecía la vida, era su propia madre. Nadie más que Hermione Granger tenía la culpa que su hijo se metiera entre pecho y espalda, tres cuartas partes de la enorme tarta de melaza que había dejado sobre la meza.

Solo ella era la responsable de haber dejado expuesto y sin protección mágica alguna el postre mas favorito de Mateo a la vista.

Lo peor de todo es que el pobre muchacho trataba de resistirse a la necesidad y tentación de comer el último trozo que quedaba sobre la charola. Tenía bien claro que acababa de devorar el postre de la cena pero sin antes haber probado alimento alguno que se pudiese considerar nutritivo.

Él solo había entrado a la cocina para hacerse con un poco de jugo de calabaza y seguir sus actividades escolares antes de que el periodo vacacional llegara a su fin, pero antes siquiera de haber llegado a la nevera, su vista se había topado con la brillante charola de aluminio que contenía un tarta de melaza que su madre solo sabia cocinar como a él tanto le gustaba. Llevándose a olvidar del jugo e incluso de la olla con la sopa de cebollas, que hervía en un caldero a fuego lento, para la cena.

Teniendo plena conciencia de que ya estaba en problemas, tomó la última evidencia de su delito que se encontraba en la mesa y salió corriendo del lugar llegando en un solo soplo al jardín. Tratando de ocultarse de su posible detective, subió a unos de su arboles preferidos–lleno de ramas retorcidas y gruesas para un mejor ascenso- y escaló sin parar hasta ubicarse en una de las ramas mas frondosas y altas que le permitían obtener una vista de su casa y cada centímetro de ella.

Sabía que al llegar de las compras en el pueblo, acompañada de su padrino, su madre encontraría la escena del crimen y no dudaría ni un segundo en dar con el culpable llevándola a buscarlo hasta por debajo de las rocas hasta dar con él, y acusarlo por haberse comido el postre, además de los daños colaterales, es decir, no comer la cena y dejarlos a ellos sin tarta.

El muchacho estaba consciente de que no bajaría del árbol hasta llegar a un buen acuerdo donde su nalga izquierda, ni la derecha se vieran involucradas en algún posible castigo por parte de su progenitora.

Mateo Granger era inocente de todo delito. Su mamá era la culpable de que él cometiera los ilícitos al no poner ningún hechizo protector en la tarta.

Dio un mordisco a su delicioso postre, lamiendo de sus labios la cubierta de melaza que dejaba en cada mordida.

Sin poder evitarlo suspiró mientras sus parpados caían hasta cerrarse. Sin duda, comer una tarta hecho por su madre, eran un de los mejores momentos que podría vivir eso sin contar también los emocionantes partidos de Quidditch, los cuales le producían las mismas sanaciones en su pecho al igual que la gran mordida que le daba a su postre favorito.

Por breves momentos olvidó su  
tarta a medio comer recordando el gran partido que su padrino había jugado hace unas horas atrás. La tristeza lo embargo sin previo aviso, llevándose consigo lo dulce de su boca al saber que Viktor ya no jugaría más.

Un nudo se instaló en la boca de su estomago al recordar la única lagrima que derramó su padrino, y que solo él pudo ver en el momento en que le entregó la ultima S_nitch_ de toda su carrera frente a todos los espectadores.

Se había sentido inmensamente pequeño cuando todas las miradas se habían enfocado en él, llevándolo a encogerse en su asiento al ser intimidado por el millar de ojos que lo observaban, algo que aumento todavía más cuando de pronto se vio atacado por un gran número de flashes que solo enfocaban su cara.

En ese momento había agradecido que su padrino entendiera su postura y lo sacara de su asiento preferencial, exclusividad por ser el ahijado del más grande jugador de Bulgaria, solo para tomarlo por uno de sus brazos y levantarlo de un solo jalón hasta colocarlo sobre la escoba del búlgaro.

Cuando Mateo se sintió seguro junto a su padrino, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente observando a la inmensidad de gente que los rodeaba en el estadio. La adrenalina por fin estalló en su interior y se sintió emocionado, casi extasiado por los espectadores que se levantaban en el momento en que el búlgaro, junto con él, pasaban volando por todas las gradas de los espectadores.

La timidez había quedado en su asiento en las gradas. Ignorando las medidas de seguridad se soltó del mango de su propia saeta de fuego _Limitum_ que montaba su padrino, levantó los brazos mostrando la S_nitch_ dorada en su mano., sintiendo como si el fuese el héroe en el partido de Quidditch y por una vez en su vida, había sentido la adrenalina que su padrino tanto le contaba en sus historias, de ver a tanta gente reunida solo para ver jugar a un chico talentoso.

Fue allí cuando descubrió que quería seguir los pasos de su padrino, además de saber, por labios de su mamá, que su padre también había sido un buscador.

Mateo contempló su tarta preguntándose si alguna vez su padre había sentido lo que era ser un _héroe_.

La última palabra retumbó en su cabeza y sus pensamientos acudió la imagen de un hombre de cabello negro y rebelde que lo contemplaba en el momento preciso en que él entraba a los vestidores a lado de su padrino después del partido.

Por un momento se detuvo a observarlo logrando que su corazón tartamudear al mirar más detenidamente a aquel hombre de gafas redondas que no le quietaba la mirada de encima preguntándose por que le resultaba tan familiar. No pudo evitar que su boca se abriera ligeramente al comprender que Harry Potter lo contemplara sin cesar ni mucho menos sentirse incomodo por haberlo pillado mirándolo.

Como un niño pequeño le sonrió sin proponérselo y antes incluso de comenzar a arrepentirse por su idiotez, el señor Potter le había devuelto la sonrisa. El no pudo evitar abrir un poco más sus ojos, inseguro de lo que estaba viendo.

Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar que sería conocer al gran salvador del mundo mágico ni mucho menos lograba comprender porque se sentía tan a gusto de sonreír con él como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mateo sabía que su madre había sido amiga del señor Harry Potter, mas nunca había si quiera insinuado que algún día podría conocerlo por ella, pues de hecho evitaba hablar de él o sus antiguos amigos, algo en lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

Un desconocido impulso lo incitaba a acercase a él, pero el inesperado a brazo por sus hombros de su padrino se lo impidieron llevándolo consigo hacia dentro del lugar con los demás jugadores.

Dio una última sonrisa al gran hombre que sin duda, aunque Harry Potter no lo supiera, sería su eterno héroe.

Sin previo aviso le sonrió a su pequeño trozo de tarta, recordando lo extraño de la vida al encontrar en el señor Potter el mismo tono de ojos que el contemplaba al mirarse en un espejo, algo con lo que sin duda no había esperado.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha agradeciendo que su padre o algún familiar de él, le hubiese heredado unos ojos como los de Harry Potter.

Metió a su boca el último pedazo de su postre, lamiado de sus dedos la dulce melaza. Entrecerró sus ojos recargado su espalada en el grueso tronco llevándolo a contemplar la puesta de sol pintando de rojizo las orillas de las nubes blancas.

La tarta le había sabido a gloria. Su mano se traslado a su estomago sobándolo un poco, se sentía lleno por tanto aperitivo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar una voz amenazante y enfadada que decía:

_No creas que esto se va a quedar así James Granger –_se enderezó en su asiento de corteza y miró hacia abajo, contemplando horrorizado como su madre sostenía entre su puño fuertemente cerrado, su varita y por si fuera poco, lo había llamado por su segundo nombre. Aquello era un signo de nada bueno.

_¡Rayos! _–Mateo se quejó en su mente, notando con recelo el hecho de que su mamá lo hubiese encontrado en un dos por tres y dándose un golpe en la frente con su mano por su olvido – _debí traer conmigo mi varita_

Su deseo por la tarta de melaza había ocasionado que no pensara más que en comérsela olvidando en su cuarto su protección más vital en los castigos y regaños de su madre. Nunca sabia cuando podría utilizarla cuando su mamá estaba furiosa y no es que ella fuera a hechizarlo, al menos no de forma grave, pero era una medida de protección.

_¡Baja aquí ahora mismo, Mateo! –_Ordenó su madre – _¡No me hagas hacerlo yo misma a punta de varita!_

Miró a ambos lados sabiendo que era inútil escapar.

_Piensa, Mateo. Te subiste a un árbol ¿acaso puedes volar? – _pensó el muchacho mirando a todas partes.

En busca de auxilio su mirada verde se posó en la figura, claramente retirada de la escena, de su padrino. Ambos sabían que cuando Hermione Granger se molestaba, era mejor no estar muy cerca. Viktor no hizo más que encogerse de hombros al notar a su ahijado enviándole muecas para ayudar a tranquilizar a su madre.

Mateo recibió de su padrino una mirada clara de: "_es hora de enfrentar las cosas_". Tomó una bocada de aire y se armó del poco valor que tenía en su sistema en ese momento.

_Mamá, cuándo te refieres a "punta de varita" ¿implica algún hechizo… o es que mi nalga izquierda debe suplicar piedad? –_preguntó su hijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. De las dos cosas que había dicho, ninguna era su favorita y se maldijo internamente por no dar opciones más favorables para su integridad

Su madre logró ver en los ojos de su hijo la duda. Queriendo aclara su pregunta, ella frunció el ceño y la una comisura de sus labios se levantó.

Mateo tragó saliva mientras una capa de sudor frio cubría su frente. Aquel gesto de su mamá, no había sido una buena señal.

* * *

**Jojojoojoj**

**¿que les pareció? **

**Antes de empezar... analicemos el cap.**

**Como ya pudieron observar, Mateo y Harry han tenido un pequeño encuentro donde ambos sintieron ****_algo... ¿_****que creen que pase de ahora en adelante?**

**y bueno, Ron, como siempre un poco perdido entre sus pensamientos, eso de checar los barcos no es nada sencillo XD y James... bueno, ese James...**

**Ahora hemos visto a Mateo en alguno problemas (algo no extraño XD) El y su aficion a las tartas XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Creanme que me hacen muy feliz cuando me dicen que les gusta :D espero que siga siendo asi.**

**MaryLune:Contestando a tu comentario... yo tambien me sorprendi de lo efectivo que es Harry :3 pero si, fue solo una noche y con eso tuvimos al buen Mateo con nosotros XD y bueno, ya actualizo por que no quiero problemas con Morgana :P**

**AnaBrest: amm consideraré tu propuesta jajajja pero ya veras algunas cosas "extrañas mas adelante" jjejej y bueno, muchas gracias por las palabras creeme que hago el esfuerzo dia a dia con actualizar :D**

**Colmillos: ¡Hola! No te preocupes, yo entiendo que no siempre se puede un comentario, pero aun asi, tu saludo me hizo feliz :D**

**Espero que te siga gustando la historia. **

**Noemi: Hola Noemi :)**

**Gracias por tus palabras pero en eso tienes razon, la verdad saldra poquito a poquito ya veras que si :D **

**A todos y cada uno de ustedes...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Capitulo VII

¡Hola!

Antes de que me linchen... pido una enorme disculpa por mi retraso, ultimamente no han salido las cosas bien y bueno... enserio una enorme diculpa.

Espero que les siga gustando la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

El reflejo en el espejo hizo a Mateo lanzar un suspiro de frustración.

Odiaba peinarse no por el hecho de ser poco higiénico, ni mucho menos pues su mamá ni loca se lo permitiría, si no por la desesperación que le causaba cada vez que tomaba un cepillo entre sus manos y lo deslizaba sobre su pelo castaño ocasionando que solo se alborotara mas.

Había recurrido a humedecerlo y aplastarlo con una de sus manos para que sus cabellos rebeldes se apachurraran a su cuero cabelludo y adquirieran un aspecto más decente.

Terco como su madre e incluso el mismo, su cabello se levantó en la parte de atrás como si no se hubiese pasado los dedos sobre él una y otra vez.

¡Bien! ¡Quédate así pues! –Le habló al reflejo enfocando la vista en su cabeza- ya no volveré a tratar de peinarte. Eso es un caso perdido.

Está clarísimo que estaba perdiendo los cables al saberse hablando con su reflejo. Al parecer necesitaba más vida social como había dicho su amigo Lio, antes de salir de vacaciones.

_Necesitas despejarte –había dicho su mejor amigo – Ninguna chica te va querer cerca si te la pasas todo el día en la biblioteca y volando por los aires. Existe más gente a parte de tu mamá, Viktor e incluso yo. Bueno yo seré la excepción, conmigo si síguete juntando._

El chico frente a él, le sonrió al recordar el comentario de Lio, llevándolo a darle un golpe en la cabeza. En Durmstrang, no conocía a nadie tan popular y relajado como su mejor amigo, aunque claro, suponiendo que siendo el hijo del ministro de magia búlgaro además de ser un chico "galante", como se decía él mismo, influía a la hora de estar frente a las chicas.

Ese último comentario lo hizo volver a la realidad y percatarse que precisamente ese era el motivo por el que él se encontraba peleándose con su cabello.

_Chicas._ No era una palabra muy común dentro de su vocabulario, y eso que había aprendido muchas al leer cada libro de la biblioteca.

Pero simplemente era un verdadero enigma para él. ¿Cómo saber qué es lo que exactamente busca una chica en un chico?

No era muy bueno en las citas, es más, no recordaba cual había sido la última de ellas. Pensó que tal vez que a los ocho años jugar a las corredizas con una niña, era una de esas citas.

Era un desastre total, punto. No sabía si era visto de buena forma ante los ojos de las femeninas, a pesar de saberse rodeado de una cantidad de muchachas en el momento en que hacía público su vuelta del colegio, al pequeñísimo pueblo de los Balcanes.

Por medio de su mamá, sabía que varios de los _Muggles_ del lugar se preguntaban a donde iba él cada primero de septiembre regresando a casa después de casi un año y solo visitando su hogar en días festivos.

Su madre había logrado convencer a los pueblerinos de que su instrucción educativa era en un internado para chicos, pues siempre se preguntaban por qué no había ido a las escuelas ordinarias del lugar.

A Mateo no le gustaba mentir, pero se veía en la necesidad al no poder revelar de que su educación no consistía en saber leer o escribir, si no, en aprender hechizos mágicos.

Ante su evidente falta de vida social, Mateo aprovechaba cada día de sus vacaciones paseando por las montañas y mojándose en los arroyos pero sabría que lo comenzarían a llamar _rarito_ si no frecuentaba al sexo opuesto.

Su madre, siempre le decía que era un chico muy apuesto y más a sus quince años, pero él sabía de antemano que todas las mamás dirían lo mismo a sus hijos. El hecho de que Viktor corroborara sus comentarios no lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente _guapo_, sino más bien, consentido.

Había hecho prometer a Lio, que cuando llegaran a verse nuevamente en el colegio de magia, le contaría algo más que caídas en escobas, nuevos conjuros y más libros.

Estaba segurísimo que si le contaba a su mejor amigo que tendría una cita no se lo creería para nada, es más, él mismo no entendía cómo es que su capacidad de actuar y su valor lo hubiesen hecho preguntarle a una de las chicas del pueblo-llamada Andrea-si quería salir con él a tomar un helado.

Aun recordaba la enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la muchacha de pelo negro, llevándolo a él a sentirse _como si pudiera hacerlo todo_ y de una manera extraña encontrarse así mismo llamarse atractivo por las miradas coquetas-Mateo estaba seguro de que eran coquetas-que la chica morena le enviaba después de acordar la hora y el lugar para verse.

Con un último vistazo en sus pantalones de mezclilla, tratando de ocultar la varita en sus bolsillos, su camisa a botones y evitando pensar en su desordenado cabello, salió de su habitación preparándose mentalmente para las posibles conversaciones con la muchacha.

Una de las cosas malas de salir con una chica _Muggle_ era no poder contarle nada de su mundo mágico y limitarse a charlar sobre trivialidades en el mundo no mágico, el clima, la zona y tal vez algún entretenimiento en el pueblo…

Aquello seria pesado pero la chica era bonita y él quería pensar que ella era interesante.

Al cerrar la puerta de su casa, no se molestó siquiera en echar el cerrojo. Estaba seguro que su madre no tardaría mucho en la charla con el señor ministro y padre de su mejor amigo.

Últimamente el ministro insistía a su madre en pertenecer al ministerio búlgaro, una oferta, debía admitir, realmente tentadora, la cual estaba seguro que su mamá como tantas otras veces rechazaría insistiendo que su vocación era ayudar a los _Muggles_ en vez de estar tras un escritorio leyendo documentos para realizar leyes.

Sabía que Hermione Granger era muy buena en esa rama y siempre se preguntaba por qué había querido seguir con los estudios de sanadora cuando bien podía pertenecer al ministerio y ser la jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas. Mateo estaba seguro que su madre, si se lo proponía, podría alcanzar ese puesto con suma facilidad.

Aparentado ser un _Muggle_ de lo más normal, camino a paso despreocupado por un pequeño sendero que lo llevaría hasta la entrada del pueblecito, pensando en que su cita con Andrea seria de lo más genial.

* * *

Molesto como estaba, Mateo Granger convirtió sus manos en puños y golpeó a diestra y siniestra el aire a su alrededor, no conforme, en cada andar pateó las rocas que se presentaban a su paso como si el simple hecho de existir en su camino lo hubiesen ofendido.

_¡No volveré a salir con nadie! _–Decía en voz alta mirando el suelo pedregoso a su paso – _¡a la mierda las citas!_

Sabía que si su madre supiera que de su boca salían ese tipo de groserías, lo obligaría a lavársela con agua y jabón.

_¡Ni quien entienda a las mujeres! No me importa que Lio se burle de mí, no volveré a salir con otra chica_ –A pesar de estar consciente que nadie lo escuchaba ni que tampoco era muy sano hablar solo, Mateo no podía parar de despotricar.

_¿¡Quien las entiende!? Es decir: quieren esto u lo otro –_en cada palabra oración pronunciada realizaba exaltados ademanes con sus manos tratando de descargar su enojo –_y si no es eso ¿entonces qué? _

_Primero las complaces… _–murmuró extendiendo sus manos a la izquierda para después realizar el movimiento a la derecha_ –… luego se enojan y para colmo te reclaman._

_Y por si fuera poco te besan_ –con aquello último lanzó un escupitajo a uno de los matorrales tratándose de quitar el sabor a canela del labial brilloso de la muchacha. Llevándolo también a limpiar nuevamente su boca con el dorso de la mano tratando de liquidar todo recuerdo de aquel arrebatado y brusco beso que le había dado Andrea.

Había esperado divertirse y conocer a una chica interesante del pueblo solo para encontrarse con la más loca de ellas.

* * *

_Tan solo había llegado a asomar las narices a la entrada del lugar cuando a unos pasos visualizó a la chica de cabellera negra esperándolo con una agradable sonrisa que lo conmovió en un principio._

_Debía admitir que no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento en su columna al observar, mientras se acercaba a ella, el pantalón condenadamente ceñido a sus piernas y la blusa de tirantes que llevaba puesta, llevaba a sus ojos verdes a tratar de ver un poco más abajo donde el corte en V de su prenda dejaba entrever ciertas zonas de piel descubierta de la muchacha._

_Sonrojado por su atrevimiento, él nunca había mirado más allá de un cuello descubierto en una chica, se golpeó mentalmente. _

_Antes que todo Mateo era un caballero, pero debía admitir que el corte en V llamaba mucho la atención de sus ojos y no podía evitar mirar, ni mucho menos cuando estuvo a la altura de la chica, que un poco más baja que él, le ofreció una vista un poco más abierta y despejada al observar un trozo de la unió de la piel de sus pechos._

_Sintiéndose poco caballeroso y casi todo un pervertido miró a otra parte después de haberla saludado._

_Nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel arrebato de hormonas quinceañeras por su parte, hubiese sido aniquilado mordazmente por las acciones totalmente atrevidas de una chica y menos de una que consideraba_ tierna y tímida.

_Apenas si había comenzado su paseo entre los pequeños locales del pueblo, la chica lo había tomado de la mano llevándoselo a remolque por toda calle del lugar. _

_Mateo consideraba algo galante y comprometedor llevar de la mano a una chica, pero más el hecho de que ella lo jalara de tal manera que se sintiera una mascota en exhibición para ganar un premio._

_Tratando de pasar por alto aquel sentimiento había dejado que la chica lo guiara, después de todo, él mismo le había preguntado a donde ir._

_Arrepentido por su decisión, Mateo entró a un establecimiento inundado de color rosa. Su ceño se frunció al observar a una pareja atragantándose en sus bocas haciéndolo pensar que aquel local era dedicado a las parejas de enamorados._

_Con nerviosismo, tragó saliva pues de un momento a otro su garganta se había quedado seca._

_No llevaban ni quince minutos sentados en la pequeña mesita redonda y la chica había pensado que un poco mas de romanticismo haría mejor su cita._

_Cuan equivocada estaba ella, pues en ese momento Mateo solo quería tomar un helado e irse a casa, pero debió haber supuesto que su cita no sería tan corta._

_Enojado volvió a bufar. ¿Cómo es que una chica podía verse tan tierna pero en realidad ser una loca?_

_Quería sacarse del pensamiento lo acontecido de aquel lugar con demasiado rosa. Si no fuera porque tenía prohibido usar magia fuera de la escuela, estaba seguro que hubiese sacado su varita y prendiéndole fuego._

_Casi toda la gente del lugar se había fijado en él, pues era poco común que el hijo de la curandera bajara al pueblo y mucho menos en compañía._

* * *

Por tanto pensar en las miraditas que los habitantes le habían dedicado mientras ambos salía del establecimiento tomados de la mano, rumbo a la pequeña plaza en el centro del pueblo, no se fijó en el camino y una roca estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer por haberla pisado.

_¡Estúpida piedra! _–maldijo y pateándola con enojo la saco de su camino. Sus recuerdos de aquella desastrosa cita invadían por completo su mente incluso aunque quisiera ya no pensar más en ellos.

Tratando de tomar control de su enojo, Mateo respiro varias veces. Debía concentrarse en el camino que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa, pero sin esperarlo, lo asaltó nuevamente la imagen que contenía la escenita que de celos infundados que le había hecho la chica hace ya más de una hora…

* * *

_Una vez llegaron a la plaza, o más bien arrastrado hasta a la plaza, el muchacho de ojos verdes acudió a un carrito de helados con la intención de invitar una bola de nieve a la chica que acaba de dejar sentada en una de las banquitas del lugar._

_Había sido tanta la insistencia en encontrar un lugar donde sentarse que había pasado de largo el comprar los dulces para disfrutarlos mientras charlaban._

_Volvió donde sus pasos para obtener un par de helados, solo para encontrarse con una chica de ojos profundamente negros que pudo identificar como su antigua amiga de juegos, Consuelo, hija de una de las pacientes de su madre, la señora Juana._

_Aun recordaba que ella era la niña que siempre lo había visitado continuamente, antes de cumplir los once años e irse a estudiar, solo para jugar con él._

_No pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa al reconocerla. Llegó hasta donde el heladero estaba sirviéndole un cono de vainilla._

Muy bien pequeña, aquí lo tienes _–decía muy amable el señor heladero._

_La chica sonrió a su cono y pagó por él._

_Al voltearse para marcharse, estuvo a punto de embarrar su helado contra el pecho del muchacho, si no fuera porque Mateo, con rápidos movimientos, la tomó de sus brazos evitando así el choque entre los dos._

Los siento _–decía ella antes de callarse repentinamente al identificarlo. Sus ojos grandes y negros se abrieron mas, sorprendidos._

Hola _–dijo sonriendo, e incluso antes de preguntarle si se acordaba de él, ella olvidó completamente su helado y dijo emocionada._

¡Mateo! _–lo tomó por los brazos solo para pegarse a su cuerpo y darle un apretón en señal de saludo._

_Mateo de buena gana sonrió y la abrazó, no pudo evitarlo._

¡Que hay consuelo! _–Contestó él separándose un poco para observarla mejor_–Veo que me reconoces ¿Cómo estas…?

_Pero incluso antes de preguntar nada mas, una chica habló detrás de ellos, obligándolos a voltear para observar quien se unía a su charla. Mateo ya se había dado cuenta de quien había hablado._

¿Quién es ella? –_preguntó Andrea en un tono demasiado rudo. Llegó hasta su altura y sin previo aviso lo tomó de la mano._

_Mateo se sintió incomodo, pero aun así trato de serenarse y presentarlas. Era raro ver que a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño, aun falta por conocerse entre ellos._

Andrea… _–le dijo a la chica tratando de distraerla para evitar que mirara de forma asesina a la otra muchacha –_ ella es una vieja amiga. Consuelo.

_De forma descarada, y sin poderlo evitar, Mateo le guiñó un ojo a su amiga. Lo de vieja no quería decir de edad si no de antigüedad en conocerse. Consuelo era también muy bonita y sonrió mas ante su gestó._

Consuelo… _–repitió el saludo señalando de una a otra con su mano –_ella es una amiga. Andrea.

_Consuelo le sonrió de manera afectuosa._

Un gusto conocerte An…_ –pero incluso antes de que terminara de hablar. La cita de Mateo se le adelantó._

Aléjate de él zorra_ –sorprendido, Mateo soltó la mano de la chica y arqueó una ceja mirándola ¿Zorra? –_ el es mi novio. Solo mío

_Incrédula, Consuelo miró a su amigo pidiendo una respuesta._

Espera, espera, espera, espera… _–dijo musitando cada palabra con la palma de sus manos –tu y yo no somos novios –señaló a la chica y a él mismo –apenas y estamos saliendo…-_

¿Entonces me dejas por esa?_ –sin previo aviso, los ojos de la cita de Mateo se llenaron de lagrimas. Aquello lo desconcertó y de una mala manera buscó la manera de solucionarlo._

Es decir… tú y yo… ella es… –_ni el mismo se entendía entre tanto balbuceo_

Creo que será mejor que me vaya, Mateo_ –murmuró consuelo observando ceñuda a la muchacha llorosa –_ creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con tu novia. Nos veremos luego.

_Dicho esto último, Consuelo dio media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Mateo quiso seguirla y explicarse que era un malentendido. _

_¡Esta chica con lágrimas en los ojos no era su novia! _

_¡Maldición, esta era su primera cita!_

Andrea… _–trató de comenzar una plática para solucionar las cosas con la muchacha. _

No me hables, Mateo_ –lo atajó ella_

_Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la mismas banquita del parque a donde había llegado, la única diferencia era que el muchacho de ojos verdes, se sentía sumamente incomodo ser la atención de los paseantes del lugar._

_Lo intentó otra vez._

Andrea, nunca fue mi intención hacerte llorar –

Entonces no debiste haberle hablado a esa cuando estas saliendo conmigo _–le reprochó aun sabiendo que el término _"salir"_ era diferente para ella. El término de Mateo no era precisamente pareja o _novios.

Tu y yo solo estamos en una cita –_le recordó lo más amable posible y aun así la chica estalló_

¡Vez, preferirías estar con ella! –

_Mateo dio un fuerte suspiro, debía ser paciente, no le gustaba que las personas lloraran por su culpa. Si debía ser el novio de la muchacha para calmar sus lágrimas, no había de otra, lo seria._

Bien Andrea. Estamos salien… _–incluso antes de terminar la frase, la muchacha acortó la distancia tomando su nuca y estampándole un beso brusco sobre sus labios._

_El muchacho dio un respingo y en vez de disfrutar el contacto con los labios de una chica, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se encontró así mismo querer apartarla de su rostro._

_Aquella unión de labios le hacía daño. La chica quiso hacer reaccionar la boca de Mateo moviendo de forma insistente sus labios sobre los de él._

_Mateo dejó de ser poco caballeroso con la chica y la apartó de un leve empujón, pues estaba seguro que Andrea había mordido su labio inferior con fuerza._

_Se llevó una de sus manos a su boca para comprobar si no se había hecho sangre con el beso salvaje que la chica le había dado._

_Al mirar su dorso comprobó una pequeña línea roja y probó el sabor de la sangre al lamerse los labios. Quiso decirle a la joven que eso no se hacía pero comprobó que la chica no lo miraba a él, a pesar de haberle casi arrancado parte de sus labios de un mordisco._

_Siguió la mirada de la muchacha solo para toparse con un par de ojos, al otro lado de la plaza, que echaban fuego. Miró nuevamente a la chica solo para comprobar que sonreía maliciosamente al muchacho que los contemplaba._

_Todo encajó en su lugar. Lo habían utilizado._

_Antes incluso de pedir alguna explicación, dio me dio vuelta y salió del lugar, escuchando a sus espaladas el grito de Andrea llamándolo de forma insistente._

_Anduvo por las calles hasta que logró perder aquella voz chillante._

* * *

Sus pensamientos volvieron al camino que circulaba para evitar caer de bruces contra el pedregoso suelo. Aquello último, lo había hecho una furia y necesitó todo su autocontrol para evitar gritarle a la chica aniñada y tonta que lo dejara en paz, nunca en lo que llevaba de vida había insultado a una mujer, aunque esta lo mereciera no iba a empezar a hacerlo.

Con pasos torpes cruzó el último árbol que escondía su pequeña casa. Se sintió aliviado ver el humo blanco saliente de la chimenea, en una clara señal que su madre estaba en casa, posiblemente esperándolo con un tazón de sopa de cebollas y algunos bollos, algo que sabía que calmaría su mallugado corazón al ser tratado peor que la basura.

Trató de despejar la mente de aquellas estupideces, optando por orientar sus pensamientos para encontrar una forma de hacer que su madre hiciera aquella tarta de melaza que el tanto adoraba y que probablemente endulzaría todo su ser.

Solo de pensar eso, logró sacar una sonrisa de sus labios, misma que desapareció al oír las voces que salían del lugar mientras se acercaba, y por su tono, Mateo Granger supuso que la conversación dentro de su hogar era de todo, menos tranquila.

_No lo repetiré mas, Viktor –_decía su madre alzando la voz. A pesar de no verla el muchacho de quince años estaba casi seguro que su madre tenía fruncido su ceño.

_Hermione, se razonable._ –la voz suplicante de su padrino lo contrajo un segundo y sus pasos se detuvieron a pocos metros de la puerta. El muchacho ladeó su rostro levemente, orientando su oreja hacia la casa, tratando de obtener más indicios de la discusión que mantenían su madre y Viktor.

No recordaba con certeza si alguna vez su mamá se había dirigido de modo tan rudo hacia su padrino. Aquello lo descolocó por completo.

_Por favor, solo piénsalo un momento más –_decía Viktor _–no logro ver el motivo por que deba saber. Todos estos años ha estado todo bien ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?_

_¡No es que cambie de idea así como así, Viktor! ¡Él tiene derecho a saberlo! –_

La voz de su madre se elevaba un poco mas con cada palabra pronunciada. Agradeció no verla en persona para ver su enojo. Nunca antes la había escuchado estar así.

_Sé que tiene derecho, pero no entiendo porque ahora. ¿Qué caso tiene, Hermione? –_

_¿¡Acaso tú no has visto su mirada, la forma en que a veces se pierde en sus pensamientos!? ¿¡No puedes darte cuenta que el necesita saber!? –_

No estaba muy seguro, pero algo en su interior le decía que él tenía algo que ver en la discusión de los dos adultos.

_¡Por supuesto que sí!_ –respondió Viktor exaltado. Si ambos empezaban con esos tonos, no tendría de otra que entrar e interrumpirlos. No quería verlos pelear _–Pero aun no veo necesidad de que él se entere… quiero decir, es muy pequeño toda…_

_Ya es momento, Viktor. Tiene la edad suficiente para entenderlo y espero que así lo sea –_

_Hermione… –_

_Viktor, mi hijo debe saber… _–Mateo la escuchó, atento a sus palabras. La oyó tomar una respiración profunda –…_ debe saber que Harry Potter es su padre._

Al otro lado de la puerta el muchacho de ojos verdes miró, sin ver nada en realidad, la madera de caoba que separaba a los adultos de él, pensando en que momento todo había dejado de tener sentido.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Muy bien, hasta aquí ha llegado el cap. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por dejarme comenarios, sinceramente me ayudan muchisimo a seguir con esat historia. Nuvamente perdonen m i tardanza.**

**Hasta la proxima :D**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Dedicado a MeryLuna...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Sus llorosos ojos marrones se posaron sobre el ventanal de manera.

Era preferible ver algo más que aquellos orbes negros como el carbón mismo que la miraban incrédulos ante su revelación. Fuera de su hogar, el día se podía considerar hermoso en todas sus formas pues el sol bañaba de brillo todo a su alrededor luciendo una infinidad de colores debido a las flores y a los arboles.

Toda belleza en el exterior no era nada apreciable debido a la tormenta que se estaba desatando dentro de su casa.

Hermione Granger sabía que había cometido un error pero eso no le daba derecho a Viktor, restregárselo en la cara. Ella había tomado la decidió de no decirle absolutamente nada a su hijo desde que supo que estaba creciendo dentro de su vientre y era consciente de que algún día, Mateo tendría que saber cuál era su procedencia.

Viktor Krum era una de las personas que más le había ayudado en sus momentos trágicos, lo quería y mucho, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejarlo hablar sobre decisiones que ella bien sabia algún día tendría consecuencias y más si ese día se iba alargando conforme los años.

La chica de cabellos castaños había tomado la decisión de no dejar pasar más el tiempo y ser justa con su hijo como bien sabia ella.

Consideraba que ya era hora de que Mateo supiera la verdad, pues sus quince años recién cumplidos, le harían entender con madurez las razones por las que su madre había ocultado algo demasiado importante por tanto tiempo.

Lo único a lo que sí temía, era que su primogénito no tomara las cosas desde una perspectiva adulta y solo se limitase en rechazarla por ocultarle ese secreto.

Viktor se negaba rotundamente a que su ahijado supiera la verdad, pues en todos estos años el joven de cabello castaño nunca había necesitado de esa entidad paternalista puesta en ese hombre, dado que en todo momento el búlgaro había desempeñado esa función, tratando de esta forma cercarse más a sus dos seres más queridos.

Pero Viktor, muy en el fondo de su corazón, guardaba las verdaderas razones por las que no quería que Mateo supiera absolutamente nada, pues tenía miedo de perderlo al saberse hijo del salvador del mundo mágico.

Sí, debía admitirlo, aquello era sumamente egoísta ¿pero cómo evitarlo ante el temor de perderlos?

Era algo que se guardaba muy para él, pues sabía que si decía lo que su corazón sentía, Hermione lo tacharía de una y mil formas terminando totalmente furiosa con por sus palabras y actitud.

_Perdona, Viktor _–Dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos observando el sentimiento de congona en ellos –_pero ya está decidido. En cuanto se dé el momento oportuno para hablar de esto con Mateo se lo haré saber y estaré muy agradecida que no trates de llevarme la contraria._

Ya estaba dicho, aquello último era la decisión final y sabia que Viktor la respetaría.

Antes siquiera de decir una palabra más, la puerta de su hogar se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar una voz en muy familiar.

_Yo pienso que este es el momento más oportuno para hablar de ello, Madre_ –la voz de Mateo Granger se hizo escuchar ente los presentes de forma decidida.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Había dejado de respirar en el instante en que la voz de su hijo había llegado a sus oídos, repitiéndose una y mil veces.

Mateo entró a la cocina y ella podía observar como sus ojos verdes los miraban de forma alterna, midiendo sus reacciones.

El rostro del muchacho era inescrutable aunque sus orbes se mostraban brillosos, conteniendo los sentimientos que lo invadían.

Hermione movió su cabeza a ambos lados. Hace unos momentos estaba completamente segura de querer decirle todo a su hijo pero el verlo allí de pie, respirando pesadamente, su corazón comenzó a latirle más deprisa pesando que esas ideas eran una estupidez y que posiblemente había sido mejor hacerle caso a Viktor y olvidarse del tema.

_No _–murmuró una vocecita en su interior –_sabes que es lo correcto para él._

Ante el evidente silencio Mateo habló:

_Exijo una explicación y la exijo ahora_ –

* * *

Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Sus piernas débiles parecían querer dejarlo caer a pesar de no estar sosteniendo ni un gramo de su propio peso al estar sentado en una butaca, con la espala rígida como palo de escoba.

Se sentía traicionado pues aun no podía entender la razón por la que la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo lo hubiese traicionado de esa manera.

_Eso no es traición _–decía su conciencia –_posiblemente solo te ocultaron la verdad para tu propio bien, pero eso no quiere decir que sea traición_

_¡Cállate!_ –le respondió mentalmente –_eso no te incumbe_

Agradecía que los adultos no estuvieran al tanto de su pelea interna, en esta ocasión no dejaría por ningún motivo que su conciencia tuviera mella en esta situación.

_No te hagas el tonto conmigo _–volvió a hablar su yo interno _–bien sabias que tarde que temprano te dirían quien es tu padre, pues ya lo han hecho, por fin sabes de donde procedes…_

_¿¡Como debo reaccionar al saber que Harry Potter es quien me dio la vida!? –_respondió en voz alta, callando esa molesta vocecita en su interior y sorprendiendo a los presentes dentro de su hogar.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó a ambos lados de lo que le permitía la cocina mientras que su padrino y su madre lo miraban sin cesar, soltando poco a poco esta terrible verdad.

_Hijo…_ –susurró su Madre desde su asiento. Ni siquiera la miró, era demasiado lastimero contemplar sus hombros caídos, con la derrota y tristeza decorando su cara. A Mateo se le encogía el corazón solo de verla, por lo que rechazaba mirarla. Se debía mantener objetivo, nada de consuelos ni consideraciones, debía saber toda la verdad _–nunca fue mi intención dañarte. Eres lo que más amo en esta vida…_

_¿Solo porque soy hijo de él? –_Contestó deteniéndose de golpe y mirando duramente a Hermione que no dejaba de derramar lagrimas ante las palabras golpeadas de su hijo –_¿solo por eso me amas?_

_¡Te amo desde que te supe en mi vientre! _–contestó Hermione alzando la voz, molesta por los pensamientos de su hijo – _¡y no he hecho más que cuidarte!_

_¡Ya! _–Dijo el joven con cara de burla –_por eso estamos aquí ¿verdad? En este lugar apartado de todo el mundo _–extendió sus brazos señalando toda su casa y las partes alrededor para recalcar la pura verdad, lo había estado escondiendo en todo este tiempo.

Claro, era común esconder al hijo del salvador cuando él se encontraba casado.

Casado.

Eso era lo que más enfurecía a Mateo Granger desde que sus orígenes se hicieron presentes.

No era un idiota como para no atar cabos sueltos y saber a ciencia cierta que su Madre había ocultado todo vestigio de su pasado con un simple objetivo, ocultarlo a él. Era sabedor-gracias a un montón de libros leídos-que Harry Potter desde hace casi dieciséis años se encontraba casado con una tal Ginevra, teniendo dos hijos con ella, formando una familia.

Una familia que él no tenía.

_¡Te metiste con un hombre comprometido! –_le restregó a su madre, sentía repulsión en ese aspecto pues desde pequeño le había inculcado a ser un caballero y saberse entender con una dama. Tanto como Hermione como Viktor, había desempeñado la función de educar al muchacho, pero en su interior sentía la necesidad de ser caballeroso no solo por simple educación si no como un deber. Consideraba a su madre la más hermosa dama de Bulgaria pero ahora sabia que en Londres ese término no era aplicable para ella –_¿Qué me puede decir eso de ti?_

Hermione no se esperaba esas palabras, se abrazó a si misma herida por su hijo y salió huyendo a su habitación como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Aquello fue el colmo de la situación, Viktor se había mantenido al margen, tal y como Hermione se lo había pedido. Postrado en una esquina de la casa contemplando como madre e hijo pelaban por esa situación, pero las palabras de Mateo fue el detonante de su paciencia.

Respiró profundo inflando su pecho, tratando de contener el enojo hacia cierto muchacho castaño que se había atrevido a faltar a su madre

_¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso de ella, muchacho!? –_Respondió, conteniendo el tono elevado de su voz y tomando por los hombros a su ahijado –_Ella, quien te dio la vida y cuido de ti._

_¡No Viktor!_ –Contestó el chico con los ojos llenos de furia –_¿¡cómo puedes tú defenderla sabiendo que se revolcó con…!?_

_¡No te permitiré que hables así de ella, James Granger!_ –Sin medir fuerza aventó al muchacho, alejándolo como si quemase _– ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene el derecho de reprochar absolutamente nada!_

_¡Claro que puedo reprocharle todo! ¡Gracias a ella, yo soy un bastardo! ¿Qué respeto puedo sentir por ella al saber que estuvo con un hombre comprometido? –_

_Pues el mismo respeto que se ganó al darte la vida _–dijo el búlgaro mirando con cólera a su ahijado –Tu madre estuvo a punto de morir cuando te estaba dando a luz y prefería mil veces salvarte a ti que vivir ella.

El muchacho de ojos verdes lo miró sorprendido. Su madre nunca le había dicho que su nacimiento había sido duro. Trató de no inmutarse, el seria el verdugo y nada más.

_¡Eso no es cierto! Si mi madre hubiese tenido complicaciones a la hora de mi nacimiento me las habría dicho… –_

_¿Y con qué fin? _–Preguntó Viktor –_ ¿solo para hacerte saber que era muy complicado? Eso ya no viene al caso_

Mateo comenzó a negar con su cabeza. Hermione jamás le había dicho acerca de complicaciones de su nacimiento. No podía creer que él habría sido el posible causante de su muerte a muy temprana edad.

_¡No! _–Dijo él –_Tú solo me estas mintiendo para minimizar el engaño que hizo ella_

_Entonces piensa lo que quieras_ –contestó su padrino caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. Necesitaba tomar aire, los recuerdos lo había asaltado sin previo aviso en el momento en que le dijo esas palabras a su ahijado –_solo espero que no te arrepientas de haber llamado de esa forma a la única persona que ha estado a punto de dar la vida por ti._

Mateo vio salir a su padrino fuera de la casa, quedándose completamente solo.

Se sintió indefenso.

A lo lejos escuchaba los sollozos lastimeros de su mamá sufriendo por culpa de un hijo que la juzgaba. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él?

No sabía ni que pensar.

De pequeño hubiese dado todo por saber quién era su padre, incluso sabía que si le decían que su papa era Harry Potter, él había brincado de pura alegría pues consideraba a ese señor su héroe, pero conforme pasaban los años, sus pensamientos por ese hombre eran solo de respeto y admiración, las mismas que se habían ido a la mierda al saber que él, estando comprometido, había estado con su mamá.

Hermione, culpable por sus acciones se había refugiado en Bulgaria con él dentro de su vientre. Entendía que su padrino había estado allí para ayudarlos pero eso no quitaba que su mamá había sucumbido bajezas con ese señor, teniendo consecuencias.

Él mismo por ejemplo.

Mateo siempre creyó que sus padres se habían entregado por amor el uno al otro, como hacían toda pareja de enamorados, trayendo al mundo un fruto de ese sentimiento, separados por razones poderosas pero nunca se imaginó que él fuese concebido por culpa de un simple momento de despecho.

Su madre le confesó que había huido de aquel hombre, pues no quería arruinar su vida diciéndole que estaba embarazada de él, echando boca abajo su compromiso

Arruinarle. Mateo no se podía sentir mayor escoria, el no había pedido venir al mundo para arruinar algo. Su madre lo amaba, estaba consiente pero sabía que el señor Potter ni siquiera tenía plena conciencia de que tenía un bastardo el Bulgaria.

Se llevó las manos a su cabeza, frutado de la situación.

Quería gritar, salir corriendo tal vez meterse en algún lio para tener la escusa de golpear a alguien. Muy en el fondo de su corazón se sentía una mierda pues a quien deseaba golpear era a él mismo.

Respiró profundo una, dos, tal vez tres veces ya ni siquiera las contó.

Miró hacia el corredor donde estaba la habitación de su mamá. Los sollozos no había cesado pero no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes de ver a la cara a su mamá, no por lo que le había dicho si no porque sentía que él no merecía mirarla. La había lastimado y probablemente su mamá no lo perdonaría por sus palabras.

Con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies salió a las afueras de su hogar.

La tarde bañaban de naranja y dorado el valle donde había crecido, solo, a lado de su madre y su padrino.

El viento golpeaba su rostro y secaba poco a poco las lágrimas derramadas por sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento habían salido las gotas saladas de sus ojos.

Su mirada paseó por los alrededores, localizando a una sola persona.

Al visualizar a su padrino apoyado sobre un grueso tronco mirando el horizonte se acercó lentamente a él.

No sabía siquiera por dónde empezar.

_Viktor… _–murmuró Mateo cuando llegó al alcance de su padrino pero este ni tiempo le dio para hablar pues él empezó la charla.

_Aun recuerdo lo lastima y triste que estaba tu mamá cuando me la topé en Roma_ –dijo Viktor si apartar la vista del horizonte, sabiendo de buena mano que su ahijado merecía saber toda la verdad a pesar de su egoísmo y el miedo de que fuera a parar cerca de Potter –_el equipo había ido a un juego amistoso. Yo había logrado hacer que ese partido fuera muy rápido al atrapar la snitch por lo que apenas si duros menos de una hora y los muchachos decidieron ir a tomar algo a las afueras del estadio._

_No sé que me dio por vagabundear solo. Mis compañeros querían acompañarme, festejando la victoria pero insistí en verlos en una taberna cerca de allí. Por lo que me aventuré a ir al Coliseo solo para toparme con el mayor cambio de mi vida_ –el muchacho de quince años lo contempló desde su altura, Mateo era un poco más alto para su edad y posiblemente en unos meses más o tal vez en un año, tendría la misma altura de su padrino. Sabía que Viktor había estado en el mero momento de su nacimiento más no se imaginaba que tanto había estado él, acompañando a su mamá.

De un momento a otro, el búlgaro frunció su ceño, molesto por algún pensamiento en su cabeza, no lo miró. Mateo se preguntaba si sus pensamientos estaban allí con ellos o en años atrás.

_No voy a negar lo furioso que estuve cuando Hermione me contó lo que le pasó en Londres. Al principio mostraba recelo de contarme las cosas, pero afortunadamente, al menos acepto mi ayuda._

_Cuando yo la encontré ella tenía ya dos meses y medio contigo en su vientre, pero en ese momento yo no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de ti._

_A los tres meses de tu gestación, su vientre ya se podía notar mas, por lo que no tuvo de otra que decirme la verdad pues era demasiada evidencia un semibulto entre sus caderas._

_Lo único que pensé en ese momento fue: _Voy a matar a Potter

Mateo jamás había visto tan furioso a su padrino pues era tal que sus puños estaban tan cerrados que si daba un puñetazo al árbol donde estaba recostado, está seguro que le dejaría una buena marca.

Lo vio tragar una bocada de aire y con su mandíbula aun tensa siguió con la historia.

_Un hombre, jamás debe jugar con una mujer _–dijo el búlgaro –_eso lo sabes Mateo_

_Pero aun así, mi madre… _–Mateo enmudeció, no quería recordar la situación

_Hermione se entregó por amor, Mateo _–susurró mientras posaba sus orbes en el muchacho –_eso no tiene nada impuro en el contexto. Ella lo amaba, me lo dijo, pero las circunstancias en las que sucedieron las cosas solo hicieron que Potter jugara con ella._

_¿Por eso has dicho que querías matarlo? –_Preguntó al recordar lo que había dicho su padrino –_ ¿Potter solo jugó con mi madre? _

El búlgaro solo asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de su ahijado

_Pero ella no me dijo eso, solo me dijo que había estado con Potter… –_

_Sé que estas molesto, pero en ocasiones debes terminar de ver y oír las cosas antes de decir algo –_

Mateo se sintió estúpido. Había dicho cosas horrendas a su mamá, todo por el temperamento arrebato que tenia.

_Soy una mierda –_dijo en voz alta –_mi madre no se merecía que dijera cosas así, molesto o no. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no le dijo a Potter que yo venía en camino? –_

_¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? _–murmuró su padrino, pero no con son de burla si no con un tono de tristeza.

Fue suficiente para que la mente de Mateo sacara sus respuestas.

Si aquel hombre solo había utilizado a su mamá, lo más seguro es que no quisiera saber de ningún compromiso con ella, ni mucho menos de un bebe en camino.

Quería saber más, pero solo una pregunta acudió a sus labios

_¿Por qué ayudaste a mamá? _–preguntó Mateo

_Fue simple. No podía dejarla sola a su suerte, contigo en su vientre una vez supe que estabas en camino –_

_¿Por eso no hablas acerca de Potter? ¿Por lo que le hizo? –_

_Por eso y por otra cosa –_se detuvo y miró hacia el sol entre las montañas antes de continuar –_Potter la hizo sufrir y es algo que nunca le perdonaré –_

Viktor sabía que le estaba dando información de más, pero ese no era su miedo por lo que tomó todo el valor que tenia y le hizo una de las preguntas más importantes a su ahijado

_Supongo que ahora que sabes la verdad querrás conocerlo ¿no es así? –_

_¡Estás loco! _–el rostro de Mateo estaba desencajado ¿Cómo se atrevía su padrino siquiera a sugerir aquello? –_ ¡ese imbécil hizo sufrir a mi madre! ¿Acaso crees que me interesa conocerlo después de saber eso? Ahora estoy consciente. Mi madre estuvo con el por amor, pero él solo la uso, por despecho_.

_¡Ese señor no tiene idea de mí, pues yo tampoco tengo idea de él! ¡Nunca antes lo he necesitado y créeme que no pienso necesitarlo en la vida! –_

A pesar de ser palabras muy duras pronunciadas por un muchacho de quince años, habían sido las mas bien recibidas por su ser. No quería inculcar el odio en su ahijado pero si quería abrirle los ojos a la verdad.

* * *

_Madre, ¿puedo pasar?_ –preguntó su hijo al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. No entendía porque pero había estado llorando como una niña en vez de asumir las responsabilidades de una madre y afrontar a su propio hijo, mas sin embargo, las palabras de Mateo había sido demasiado duras para ella.

Escuchó nuevamente los nudillos del joven golpear la puerta seguidos de su voz

_Por favor, Madre –_

Antes siquiera de preguntarse si debía dejar sola a su mama, la puerta de madera se entreabrió. Entendió esa señal como un "adelante" y entró a la alcoba de su madre

Sentada en la orilla de su cama, su progenitora miraba fijamente el piso sin decir nada.

Se sintió la peor basura del mundo y maldijo en su interior a Harry Potter, por haber sido el causante de su enojo y el sufrimiento de su mamá.

No aguantó más el verla en ese estado tan deprimente y se arrojó a su regazo, colocándose de rodillas y abrazándola por la cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza ladeada entre sus piernas, como cuando era pequeño y algún accidente le sucedía corriendo veloz mente al regazo de su madre.

Hermione alzó los brazos, sorprendida por la acción de su hijo. Lo vio consumido derramando lágrimas sobre su pantalón de mezclilla. No pudo evitar su instinto maternal, ese mismo que nació cuando Mateo había venido al mundo.

Hundió sus manos el los cabellos rebeldes y castaños de su hijo, cepillándolo con sus dedos, mientras Mateo sollozaba sin parar

_Perdóname, Madre _–dijo el muchacho con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras seguía derramando lagrimas –_soy un estúpido. No sé cómo pude decirte todo eso. Sin ti yo no sería nada. Perdóname…_

_Shhh –_murmuró Hermione tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo esperando a que abriera los ojos.

El muchacho tardó un momento en calmarse antes de abrir sus llorosos orbes verdes y encontrarse con los marrones de su madre.

_Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, hijo _–le dijo en voz maternal _–nadie es perfecto…_

_Sí, todo el mundo menos yo. Soy un imbécil –_

_Tú no eres ningún imbécil, amor. No te digas así_ –lo contradijo su mama

_Por supuesto que lo soy. Ni siquiera merezco que seas mi madre… –_

_El ser tu madre me ha dado la dicha más grande que pueda tener –_

Las manos de su madre acariciaban sus mejillas continuamente y Mateo no se resistió a llevar sus manos hasta allí, para unirlas con las de ellas.

_¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que Potter solo jugó contigo y que yo soy un error suyo? _–se atrevió a preguntar su hijo sin quitar la mirada de esos ojos achocolatados. De forma instantánea se llenaron de lágrimas. El no supo cómo reaccionar y dijo lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

_Mama, no llores por favor _–con su meñique acarició la mejilla de su madre para quitar todo vestigio de gotas, pero al hacerlo salían más y más _–si quieres, ya no te preguntaré mas… solo… solo no llores._

Mateo se puso ansioso, casi desesperado. No sabía cómo calmar el llanto de su madre. Nunca le había gustado verla llorar y daba gracias a Merlín de que eso no sucediera con frecuencia, al menos hasta hoy.

_Mama…. Yo… –_

_Tú no eres ningún error, hijo_ –dijo ella de pronto, mirándolo con devoción y a pesar de estar llorando, una sonrisa sincera decoro su rostro –_eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Jamás pienses que eres un error._

A pesar de saber que eso ocasionaría que su mamá chillara más, no pudo refrenar sus palabras.

_Tal vez para ti no se eso _–dijo en un susurro _–pero para otra persona…_

_Esa otra persona no importa mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro –l_o contradijo ella besando su frente. Hermione se separó levemente de él para volver a contemplar su rostro _–se que cometí muchos errores en el pasado, pero tú no eres uno de ellos. Eres mi hijo, Mateo James Granger, al que adoro con todo mi corazón y eso nunca cambiará._

Sonrió levemente por las palabras de su madre, pero esa sonrisita desapareció cuando recordó ciertas cosas.

_Mamá… ¿yo te recuerdo a él?_ –Hermione notó que su hijo no se atrevía a decir su nombre pasó ese gesto por alto pues su pregunta la había inquietado.

_¿Por qué lo preguntas, hijo? –_

Mateo no le respondió, se limitó a mirarla esperando su respuesta.

_Si _–contestó sin más

El muchacho la miró con detenimiento, observando que le costaba trabajo decir ese tipo de cosas, no la quiso presionar, sabía que se lo diría a su debido tiempo, no tenia por que meter el dedo en la llaga.

_James… –_murmuró mas para sí mismo, comprendiendo otro detalle _–mi segundo nombre es James…_

Hermione no necesito preguntar, ya sabía hacia qué camino se dirigía su hijo con sus palabras.

_James Potter_ –dijo finalmente dejando de mirar a su mamá, enfocando sus verdes ojos hacia alguna parte del cuarto –_de pequeño me dijiste que llevo el mismo nombre de mis dos abuelos ¿verdad?, por eso mi segundo nombre es James_

Mateo aun no se atrevía a mirarla, pues estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban tomando una mirada fría, calculadora, no quería herirla nuevamente.

Su madre solo asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que su hijo notaria ese gesto.

_No me gusta _–murmuró él. Giró su rostro hasta toparse con su mirada marrón. Hermione pudo observar el enojo, coraje e incluso la rabia, nadar por los ojos hermosos de su hijo _–mi nombre jamás revivirá a ninguno de sus ancestros. Yo solo seré Mateo, Mateo Granger y nada más._

* * *

**_¡Por fin ha caido una de tantas bombas para el buen Mateo! ¿que piensan que pasará mas adelante?_**

**_MeryLuna: Espero que aun sigas viva y perdones la mia con este cap. Creeme, todo va poco a poco XD_**

**_Smithback:Me alegro mucho que te siga gustando esta historia._**

**_Angela: Gracias por tus palabras, es bueno saber que esta historia si es de su gusto :D_**

**_A todos mis lectores silenciosos, espero que siga siendo de su gusto esta historia :D_**

**_¿Creen que pueda tener un Reviews?_**


	10. Capitulo IX

**¡Ya llegué! ¿Me extrañaron?**

**Buenno... yo se que no pero si a la lectura :P **

**¡Comencemos!**

* * *

_No puedes quejarte compañero _–murmuró su amigo –_ eres el hijo del grande ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?_

Mateo Granger apretó su mandíbula fuertemente, conteniendo el impulso de golpear a su mejor amigo en la cara.

Lo que había dicho Lio era lo que menos necesitaba oír en ese momento. Desde que se le había ocurrido la grandísima idea de decirle a su mejor amigo lo que su madre le reveló unos meses atrás, se había arrepentido rotundamente.

El muchacho de ojos verdes necesitaba descargar el desagrado que sentía de su procedencia, no que lo elogiaran por saber su sangre.

Sabía que para muchos, incluyendo a su único amigo en Durmstrang, saberse el hijo de Harry Potter debía ser lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida, pero para él, solo era el comienzo de un profundo dolor en su pecho.

Había tantas cosas que aun no tenía claro, pero hasta ahora lo que sabía, no era lo que más necesitara oír.

Aun en su interior, no sabía si sentirse arrepentido por haber escuchado la plática entre su padrino y su madre hace meses atrás o sentirse agradecido por que le dijeran la verdad. Lo único que había conseguido era perder la paz en su vivir.

No quiso responder a su amigo y siguió mirando el techo gris y pedregoso de su habitación en el colegio.

Hace dos meses que sabía la verdad acerca de su padre y sentía como si supiese eso desde hace años. Las rotundas negativas de su madre acerca de su pasado y de su padre, siempre lo orientaban a creer que Hermione había huido de Londres, mas nunca se imaginó de quien en verdad huía era de su padre, el que alguna vez fue el mejor amigo de su mamá.

_Perdona si soy poco sensible _–volvió a hablar su amigo al percibir que Mateo no le había contestado. Estaba seguro que él prefería estar solo, pero no lo dejaría consumirse por eso –_James, solo debes entender…_

_Por favor, no me digas así –_lo atajó el chico de mirada verde sin mirarlo_ –no es que no quisiera entender, pero me cuesta trabajo saber que Potter está en Londres, feliz con su familia y yo… bueno… ya no sé ni lo que digo. ¡Mejor, déjame en paz!_

Mateo se incorporó de su cama hasta quedar sentado frente a su amigo y talló sus ojos. No se entendía ni a él mismo. Le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a su mama de que se encontraba bien antes de partir del muelle, pero ahora le costaba más trabajo mantener esa mentira.

_¿Te molesta no haber crecido junto a él? _–Preguntó su amigo yendo directo al grano, por lo general no era mucho de meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero podía ver que Mateo estaba hecho un desastre en su cabeza –_o ¿porque estas tan enfadado? No te entiendo…_

_¡Nadie puede entenderme! _–dijo alzando la voz y levantándose de golpe, comenzado a caminar como león enjaulado por todo el espacio que le permitía su pequeña habitación

_¡Pues, explícate entonces! –_Le respondió Lio levantándose y deteniéndolo de un empujón sobre su pecho, encarándolo –_ ¡estas peor que una niña! ¡No entiendo porque estás así, desde que regresaste al colegio estas de un humor! ¡Debo admitir que me agrada como pateas el trasero de Alexis, pero sé que lo haces solo por descargar tu furia! ¿Qué tiene de malo saber que Harry Potter es tu padre? Alégrate, eres el hijo del salvador del mundo mágico, el que derrotó a Voldemort…_

_¿¡Como pides que me alegre al saber que ese tipo hirió a mi madre!? _–Mateo infló su pecho y se le acercó a su amigo mirándolo con desagrado. ¿Desde cuándo Lio se había pasado al lado oscuro? –_ ¡Ella huyó de él, conmigo en su vientre! ¡El gran salvador del mundo estaba por realizar un familia con otra mujer y aun así embarazó a mi madre y lo peor es que cree que no cometió nada porque no sabe que yo éxito! Apenas unos meses atrás me acabo de enterar que estuve a punto de matar a mi madre en mi nacimiento y ese tipo ni enterado estaba. Si no hubiese sido por Viktor, probablemente mi madre y yo no estaríamos donde estamos. ¡Así que no me hables de alegrías!_

_De acuerdo _–murmuró Lio _–pero deja de comportare así. ¿Qué ganas con eso? Alguna vez mi madre me dijo: "Lo hecho, hecho está. En vez de preocuparte aprende a vivir con eso, por ti, por los tuyos" y yo te digo lo mismo. Deja atrás eso y mejor piensa en lo que tu mama tuvo que pasar solo por ti._

Mateo miró a su amigo, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro que era él, apostaba a que se lo habían cambiado en el verano anterior por uno que tuviese mas corazón en vez de cerebro, pero a pesar de saber que Lio tenía razón, de que nada le servía tener ese coraje, nada mas no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo cometido por aquel sujeto del cual llevaba parte de su sangre en las venas.

_Mejor deja de pensar en eso, colega. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos las escobas y vamos a entrenar? Pronto serán los partidos y la verdad necesito que el buscador y capitán de nuestro equipo se quite ideas absurdas de la cabeza acerca de su padre –_

_No iré_ –sentenció Mateo regresando a su cama y acostándose nuevamente para volver a mirar el techo. Desde que se enteró de la verdad, había tomado muchas decisiones y la que le iba a decir a su amigo era una de las más duras, por lo cual era mejor ver hacia arriba que la cara de su amigo

_¿Cómo que no iras? Estoy al tanto de que Viktor te ha dado por fin el permiso de mostrar a la luz esa estupenda escoba que tienes ¿acaso no se la quieres restregar a Alexis en la cara? –_

Mateo respiró profundo antes de hablar, esperando que su amigo comprendiera que sus decisiones no eran por un berrinche si no por algo más fuerte que eso.

_Voy a renunciar a la capitanía del equipo y dejaré de ser el buscador. Ya no jugare más al Quidditch –_

Su amigo reaccionó tal cual esperaba, no hacía falta que lo viera, el tono de su contestación le hizo saber que no se lo había tomado nada bien.

_¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso!? ¡Está bien que te sientas todo acabado pero renunciar a algo en lo cual eres sumamente bueno, no creo que sea la solución! –_

_No estoy loco, ni mucho menos busco una solución, al menos no para mí _–contestó con calma. Nadie lo haría cambiar de idea _–pero quiero evitar todo lo que esté en mi mano para no recordarle a mamá quien es mi padre._

* * *

Con una de sus manos, Harry Potter, tomó a su esposa del brazo jalándola y atrayéndola contra sí.

De forma lenta acercó su boca hasta el oído de la pelirroja tratando de hablar más claramente ante el bullicio que se estaba desatando en el salón de fiestas donde su joven compañero de campo y asistente, el _Auror_ Nicholas Pilcher festejaba su compromiso.

Harry apenas si sabía algo acerca de la chica con quien contraria matrimonio el _Auror_, pero sabía que ella lo haría muy feliz con solo ver la forma en que la joven rubia lo miraba, era como si los invitados no existieran para los novios, solo ellos dos y nada más.

Todo lo contrario para su esposa.

Para todo aquel que mirara la escena, le habría perecido de lo más galante y romántico que el recién jefe de _Aurores_, se acercar hasta su esposa solo para susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

Pero para Harry era todo lo contrario a un deje de coqueteo.

_Ya basta, Ginny _–murmuró con voz contenida cerca del oído de la chica _–no creo que sea necesario que andes tratando de llamar la atención de los demás invitados con pláticas acerca de la pasada guerra ni cosas así. Recuerda que esta es la fiesta de compromiso de Nicholas y su novia, déjalos a ellos tener la atención._

Se separó levemente solo para ver el ceño fruncido de su mujer, que no tardó en contestarle en un susurro para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de su pequeña discusión. Para Ginevra Potter era esencial presentar a una familia unida y sin problemas.

_Yo no estoy tratando de llamar la atención, los invitados simplemente se me acercan y me preguntan, no tengo por qué ser una maleducada. Deberías agradecer que tú esposa, hace lo posible por qué no olviden tus hazañas en vez de estarme reprochando –_

_Preferiría mil veces que lo olviden, a que me estén recordando que soy un chico sin padres –_

Ginny lo miró molesta. En ocasiones Harry era muy egoísta con ella y no creía justo que le restregara en la cara a sus difuntos suegros.

_Sabes que ellos preferirían un recuerdo a un olvido –_dijo defendiéndose con la única arma que tenía cuando su esposo se ponía como ogro ante las miradas de los demás. La pelirroja no veía nada malo en el hecho de que el mundo mágico no olvidara a quienes les dieron vida al salvador y destructor de Voldemort.

_No. Ellos estarían mejor si los dejaran descansar en paz y que su familia fuera quien los recordara. Dime Ginny ¿cuántas veces has ido conmigo a la Valle de Godric a dejar flores a sus tumbas? ¿No crees que se sentirían más satisfechos que su familia fuese quien hablara de ellos? –_

Harry sabia que aquello había sido un golpe bajo para su mujer, pero estaba arto de que prefiriera estar con desconocidos-al menos para él- en vez de estar con su familia.

Su esposa lo fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de contestarle alguna otra cosa un pelirrojo parecido a ella los interrumpió.

_Ustedes cada día más acaramelados –_dijo Ron acercándose por detrás de ellos. Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y Harry estaba seguro de que ese color y esa sonrisa que titilaba su rostro era por sus buenos tragos de licor, y su copa en mano de un whisky de fuego lo confirmaba.

En un acto reflejo, para que Ron entendiera que no eran cariños los que compartía con su esposa en ese momento, la soltó del brazo y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo más de lo normal. Tratando de calmarse.

En ocasiones Ginny podía hacerlo perder la cabeza en segundo, sí, pero de enojo y nada más.

A pesar de los gestos de desagrado y la tensión entre su cuñado y su hermana, Ron no notó nada extraño en la pareja. Y de lo más inocente preguntó.

_¿Qué tanto cuchicheaban? ¿No creen que ya están bastantes grandecitos como para andarse como dos adolecentes enamorados metiéndose mano en cualquier lugar público? –_

_¡Yo no estaba haciendo eso!_ –se defendió Harry mirando horrorizado a su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro que no le hacía falta volver a ser un adolecente para enamorar a su mujer, pero hacia mucho que el romanticismo había desaparecido entre ellos.

_Ron, deja de decir eso –_dijo Ginny tratando de no sentirse ofendida por las respuesta de su esposo _–Harry no hace esas cosas, al menos no en público._

Eso último estuvo a punto de hacer salir de sus casillas a Harry, nunca le había gustado que los demás hablaran de su intimidad y Ginny lo sabía, pero allí estaba ella, dándole indirectas a su hermano. En ese momento Harry agradecía que Ron estuviese pasado de copas, al menos le costaría más trabajo entender lo que había dicho su hermana.

_Solo estábamos hablando de nosotros, hermanito _–continuó Ginevra mientras se acercaba a su marido y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos –_solo estábamos comentando que sería una excelente idea ir a renovar nuestros votos al Valle de Godric. _

Harry la miró, incrédulo ante sus palabras.

_Fue allí donde Harry nació. Me parece que sería una buena idea –_

_No estaría nada mal… –_

_Si me disculpan, me debo retirar _–murmuró Harry interrumpiendo a su amigo, con la vista puesta en Ginny. Apenas si podía contener el tono molesto de su voz. No espero que le dijeran nada.

Se deshizo del abrazo de Ginny y sin decir nada mas abandonó el salón.

Al poner un pie fuera del lugar, la capa de viaje apareció puesta sobre sus hombros. Estaba claro que entre más pasaba el tiempo, los magos se ocupaban de hacer menos acciones Muggles.

Lo más rápido que pudo, se acercó al estacionamiento del lugar mientras metía una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacando una llaves que titilaban con el paso de su andar.

Visualizó su vehículo y por vez primera en ese día, se preguntó por qué diablos había acudido a la fiesta de compromiso de su compañero montado en una motocicleta.

No le importó en lo más mínimo. Si Ginny quería regresar a casa dejaría que se fuera con uno de sus tantos nuevos amigos que había hecho en esa fiesta.

Desde que se había casado con ella, siempre procuraba no comportarse como el imbécil que alguna vez fue. Aquel chico inconsciente e impulsivo había quedado en el pasado solo para convertirse en un hombre responsable de sus actos. Pero en estos momentos, no quería seguir sus buenos modales ni mucho menos su postura de esposo.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente llevarse bien con Ginny en situaciones que no tuvieran que ver con su cama? ¿Porque fuera de su habitación desaparecían el romanticismo y la seducción?

Se montó sobre el vehículo de color tan negro como su cabello, metió la llave en el contacto y la giró haciendo que el motor de la motocicleta, que alguna vez fue de su padrino Sirius Black, cobrara vida debajo de sus muslos.

Se acomodó sus gafas redondas, aceleró a punto muerto el motor para después salir disparado atreves de las nocturnas calles londinenses. No se molestó en siquiera colocarse el casco, pues en su molestia con su esposa, no le dio tiempo de pensar en el detalle de la seguridad.

Lo único que quería era salir de allí, estar por un momento fuera del alcance de Ginevra…

Hasta ahora, Harry, nunca había carecido del sentido de la orientación, pero sentado sobre su silla estilo medieval con un vaso de whisky de fuego en su mano, se preguntaba como rayos había llegado hasta allí.

Tomó un sorbo más a su bebida y le importó una mierda todo lo anterior.

Respiró profundo observando los hielos moverse dentro de su trago, titilando entre el par de cubitos y el vidrio de su vaso, haciendo eco en la solitaria habitación donde se encontraba.

Hace horas que había abandonado de forma poco caballerosa el lugar de la fiesta, dejando a su esposa. Siguió sin importarle.

Sus ojos verdes dejaron de contemplar su bebida, solo para detenerse en la cama blanca y solitaria frente a él.

Desde hace muchísimo tiempo, este se había convertido en su único refugio, lugar donde ningún miembro de su familia tenía acceso más que él mismo y el elfo domestico que limpiaba y cuidaba de él.

Solo a ese extraño ser le permitía entrar a este lugar, pues consideraba que si otra persona entraba, la habitación perdería ese toque mágico que había conservado durante años. Su único recuerdo estaba grabado en esas cuatro paredes.

Hechizos de protección poderosos, restringían el paso a cualquiera que no fuese él ni a su elfo.

Pero en estos momentos, ni Keacher se atrevía a molestarlo.

Quería estar solo y para Harry Potter no había mejor lugar que este mismo para esa acción.

Si, quería estar solo, pero como alguna vez estuvo solo con ella.

A pesar de repudiarse durante años por aquella canallada suya, no podía dejar de pensar en ese bello pero tormentoso momento, nunca en su vida había olvidado esa noche y estaba seguro que nunca lo haría.

Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta acerca de las vueltas que daba la vida, si, pero también sabia gracias a eso, que era uno mismo el que buscaba esas vueltas…

* * *

El mundo se le venía encima, de eso estaba seguro.

El hecho de no ver las columnas de su casa caerse por doquier, no significaba que él no sintiera en carnes propias el peso de todo lo que alguna vez llamó hogar.

No podía respirar de forma profunda, le costaba mucho trabajo retener el aire en sus pulmones pues sentía la presión alrededor de ellos como si una viga de acero lo rodeara por completo y en cada reparación lo comprimiera cada vez mas y mas.

Ya no había espacio alrededor de él, solo un frio y duro muro es lo que tenía para sí.

Sintió humedad en su rostro y por unos breves segundos se preguntó si no había podido llegar a su hogar y dejarse consumir en vida antes de que comenzara a llover en las afueras de Londres, hasta que se percató que la humedad provenía de sus ojos y las lagrimas se derramaban hacia sus mejillas.

Rozó su rostro contra el muro y por fin se dio cuenta de que no estaba de pie, si no tirado, en el suelo de su sala, llorando por una persona a la cual confió con todo su ser.

Sintió furia, coraje, enojo, tristeza y por sobre todo, dolor.

Quería golpear, gritar a todo el mundo pero seguir llorando hasta que no quedara ninguna lagrima más en su interior.

La respiración se le dificultó mas conforme sentía el tiempo detenerse y al mismo momento como si hubiese pasado mil vidas.

Veía todo negro, ya no había luz, solo una oscuridad inmensa y dolorosa pero a pesar de sentirse como si estuviera en el final de su vida, encontró un leve roce sobre su mejilla lleno de cariño y suavidad.

No necesitó persuasión y levantó su rostro sintiendo como la calidez de ese tacto lo envolvía, en ese momento se sintió frio y ansió con todo su ser ese calor.

_Ven aquí_ –susurró una voz, y Harry Potter se dejó llevar. No pensaba de forma coherente pero esa dulce voz es lo único que le quedaba ahora.

Unos brazos frágiles y cálidos lo tomaron de los hombros y sin tenérselo pensado, sintió como su cuerpo caía en algo blando y mullido.

Su cabeza reposo sobre él calor que tanto necesitaba. Su rostro y su cabello, revuelto hasta más no poder, recibieron mil carisias suaves y constantes.

A pesar de los mimos, las lágrimas no cesaban y él las dejó correr, tratando de lavar las heridas de su torturado y roto corazón.

Por un tiempo la voz no se hizo escuchar más, y aun así se sintió aliviado pues su presencia solo bastaba para calmarlo.

_¿Quieres hablar de ello? –_susurró ella, tan suave y bajito como si le hablara a un enfermo al borde de su muerte.

En cierto modo él se sentía de esa manera.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para responder, no quería demostrar lo dolido y arruinado que se estaba, aunque hasta cierto punto, en realidad así era.

_Me engañó, Hermione –c_ontestó él con voz estrangulada. Le dolía saber en su mismas palabras aquello –_ella me engañó._

La chica no contestó, pero siguió pasando suevamente los dedos en los cabellos negros y desordenados de él.

_La encontré a las afueras de Londres, saliendo de un lugar llamado "La Cumbre" –_

Hermione no necesitó saber más, gracias a sus continuas salidas por los alrededores, sabía que existían diversa cantidad de hoteles y uno de ellos con ese nombre en especial.

_Tal vez, solo ella estaba allí de paso, Harry _–dijo tratando de ser lo más inocente que podía.

_Si no hubiese estado con el pelo revuelto, sonrojada y apestando a loción masculina, creo que posiblemente te hubiese creído_ –murmuró él de forma amagar ¿enserio su amiga le decía aquello?

Molesto consigo mismo y posiblemente también con su amiga por los comentarios estúpidos, se levantó de su regazo y afrontó sus ojos cafés.

_¡Estaba con otro hombre, Hermione! –_Gritó _– ¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera buscarle escusas ante algo demasiado evidente!?_

A pesar de que Harry casi le gritó en su cara, Hermione no se inmutó y siguió observándolo. Sabía que su amigo, estaba dolido y si quería descargar parte de ese dolor con ella, trataría de soportarlo. Era mejor verlo aquí en casa que refugiándose en alguna taberna de mala muerte, cometiendo estupideces que posiblemente se fuese a arrepentir de ellas tarde o temprano.

Los ojos de Hermione centellaron, Harry sabia que ella no tenía la culpa de que hubiese descubierto a su novia con otro hombre, su mejor amiga no había orientado a Ginevra Weasley a meterse a ese hotel de mala muerte y revolcarse con quien sabe quién. Y allí estaba él, sufriendo como estúpido por ella, lastimando a la única mujer que había estado en todo momento para él.

Harry bajó su rostro, más triste y enfadado consigo mismo de lo que se podía sentir.

_Perdóname, Hermione _–murmuró Harry con voz ahogada y llorosa. Quitó sus gafas y llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, cubriendo su aire miserable e idiota_ –soy un estúpido. No la debo pagar contigo._

_No es tu culpa, Harry _–contestó ella colocando sus dedos en la barbilla de él, obligándolo a levantar su rostro y retirando con su otra mano, los dedos de él _–ella tal vez tenga una explicación para esto…_

_Tú no crees que ella tenga una explicación para esto ¿verdad? _–Harry preguntó mirando detenidamente a su amiga. Queriendo con todas sus fuerzas no haberse fijado en un principio de Ginny. Su amiga negó con la cabeza su pregunta y él continuó_ – ¿Entonces por qué me dices eso?_

Hermione respiró profundo antes de contestar

_Quiero convencerme a mi misma de que existe una explicación razonable para no abalanzarme sobre Ginevra sin tener remordimiento alguno por haberte hecho daño _–dijo ella y Harry no tuvo de otra más que mostrar una leve sonrisa por su comentario.

_Harry, te quiero demasiado como para soportar que te hagan daño _–murmuró Hermione mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Y el chico de cabellos negros notó nuevamente ese brillo en ellos, preguntándose por qué no lo había visto antes –_no lo permití antes y ahora mucho menos permitiré que sufras de esta manera._

Hermione lo abrazó, reforzando con ello las palabras que le había dicho y su amigo de forma automática le correspondió.

Harry hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, permitiéndose oler su perfume apretándola más fuerte contra si, preguntándose de repente porque se sentía tan bien hacer esto, no hacía más de una hora que se moría de dolor y Hermione, con uno más de los tantos abrazos que siempre le regalaba lo hacía pensar que había más vida, que había una esperanza.

_Te quiero, Harry –_sentenció ella.

Lentamente, Hermione se permitió desprenderse de su abrazo y Harry sintió que había sido demasiado pronto. Aun no tenía suficiente calor de ella, su herida estaba abierta y sentía alivio al ser tratado con tanta ternura y cariño.

Sin querer rozó su mejilla con la de ella, volteándose levemente antes de separarse por completo.

A escasos centímetros el uno del otro, se miraron fijamente. No comprendiendo bien lo que hacía Harry recorrió con su verde mirada en cada centímetro del rostro de Hermione, deteniéndose en su boca.

Desconectando la cabeza de su cuerpo, acercó su boca a la de ella queriendo detener el temblor de su labio inferior. Tan carnoso, suave y sonrosado.

De forma estúpida, imagino su sabor…

_Así no, Harry _–dijo ella con un hilo de aliento pero no haciendo nada por detenerlo. Sin tomarse mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, Harry aplastó su boca contra la de su amiga.

El deleite de su perfume y la suavidad de la humedad de su piel no bastaron para aplacar las ansias crecientes de seguir probando.

Sentía estremecer a Hermione bajo su contacto, pero solo sirvió para alentarlo a seguir adelante, a pesar del leve movimiento de su cabeza, tratándose de negar a este beso pero Harry entreabrió su boca, invitando a Hermione a mover sus labios contra los de él.

La chica no necesitó demasía persuasión y de un momento a otro, correspondió de forma lenta y pausa el beso que su amigo le daba.

Por vez primera, Harry sintió necesidad de tener de su amiga algo más que un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla.

Tan suave como con el toque de una pluma, Harry deslizó su mano por el rostro de ella, conociéndola bajo su tacto.

En un movimiento casi automático, Hermione echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, tomándolo entre sus puños y atrayéndolo más contra sí.

Las leves carisias en su cabellera de hace unos momentos, no eran nada, comparadas con la sensación que le producían los fuertes agarres que hacía su amiga.

A falta de aire, Hermione se desprendió de su boca, aquello lo frustró de sobre manera pero enseguida se vio aliviado al trasladar sus labios por la mandíbula de ella, hasta llegar a su dulce cuello, perdiéndose en la fragancia de su cabello que cubría su camino.

_Harry_ –murmuró ella tan bajo, que casi sonó como un gemido ahogado.

Si alguna vez se había sentido trastornado porque alguien pronunciara su nombre de esa manera, estaba seguro que esta era la ocasión.

Una de sus manos la traslado hasta la cintura de ella, apretándola ante su agarre. Sintiéndola tan frágil pero estable sobre su palma.

Un creciente necesidad de ella, se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y sin previo aviso, deslizó una de sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la castaña, mientras que la otra se agarraba entre sus rodillas y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó, acunándola sobre su pecho, pero sin permitirse romper por ningún momento el contacto de sus labios sobre la piel de ella.

Dando tumbos y sin ver el camino, llegó a una de las habitaciones, pateando la puerta para abrirla, tomándose el momento de entrar lentamente a la alcoba y cerrando sin apuros tras su espalda.

Su necesidad de ella creció y eso lo asustó por leves momentos pero reconfortándolo al ser correspondido de la misma manera, despacio caminó hasta la suave y blanca cama, depositándola sobre ella como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo.

La necesitaba, si, pero quería disfrutar absolutamente todo de ella, como jamás lo había hecho.

Su boca volvió al lugar donde comenzó, a sus labios.

Por un momento Hermione rompió el beso retirándose pocos centímetros de él. Lo suficiente para mirarlo directamente.

Los ojos cafés achocolatados de su amiga, nunca había lucidos tan brillantes y hermosos como esa noche, y sin saber porque, se perdió dentro de ellos.

No sabía lo que sus propios orbes expresaban pero fue suficiente para que Hermione volviera a besarlo con tal intensada que le robo el aliento.

Se permitieron desnudarse lentamente, prenda a prenda y sin apuros.

La ropa que alguna vez cubrió a dos cuerpos cálidos, se encontraban regadas a las orillas de la cama, mientras que sus dueños compartían carisias, generando tibiezas en cada una de ellas.

Ambos amigos se permitieron conocerse completamente como jamás hubiesen imaginado que se conocerían.

* * *

Los orbes verdes de Harry enfocaron nuevamente la cama que laguna vez compartió con su mejor amiga, la única mujer que le había entregado todo en una sola noche.

Aun recordaba lo miserable que se sintió a la mañana siguiente. Fue en ese preciso instante en que se descubrí solo, desnudo entre el lecho de sabanas blancas, que era la peor basura del mundo.

No solo por haber dormido con su amiga en un modo devastador para él, aprovechándose de su nobleza y su corazón, era por lo que se consideraba más que una mierda.

Al principio había sido tan desconcertante saber que Hermione no estaba a su lado cuando el despertó pero solo bastaron unos momentos para percatarse del porque ella lo había abandonado.

La mañana no solo había traído consigo los rayos de sol filtrar por su ventana, si no la suficiente luminosidad para observar la prueba del gran cariño y amor que Hermione tenía por él.

Una vez habido recuperado sus gafas y desesperado de la soledad y abandono de su amiga, Harry notó entre las sabanas blancas de seda una diminuta mancha carmesí decorarlas.

Su cerebro había tardado un poco en procesar la imagen que veían sus ojos. En sus manos tomó la tela que se hacía escurrí como agua entre sus dedos para mirar a detalle ese color.

Se sintió horrorizado consigo mismo cuando había descubierto a que se debía esa marca en sus sabanas, pues no dudaba que eso solo fuese únicamente sangre.

Una diminuta pero notoria mancha de sangre era lo que pintaba de rojo las prendas de la sabana.

Sangre que solo podía pertenecer nada más que a Hermione.

Harry no solo había roto la amistad que tenia con su mejor amiga, si no que había quebrantado la inocencia y virtud que solo una mujer concebía a un solo hombre.

La verdad le cayó de golpe como balde de agua fría, pues Harry había dormido con su amiga y había comprobado que ella era virgen.

Hermione era toda una mujer, pues él se haba encargado de arrebatarle lo que más celosamente guardaba para sí.

Harry Potter se había llevado la virginidad de Hermione Granger, virginidad que nunca tomó de Ginevra Weasley, su esposa.

* * *

_Es hora de ir tras ellos _–decía una voz ansiosa con un tinte de miedo impregnada en el sonido de sus palabras –_sea lo que se esto debe acabar, nos están pisando los talones._

_Cállate, Erick _–contestó una profunda voz _–nadie sabe nada, son solo estupidez tuyas. Todos creen que ya están sobre nosotros cuando en realidad no es así._

_¿Así? ¿Entonces dime porque tu hermana a estado llamándote a cada momento? ¿Por qué ya no podemos ir a Londres? –_

_En Londres esta Potter –_contestó un hombre, bajito y delgado, con rostro parecido al de un ratón –_solo prevenimos nuestro ataque, no queremos que él se meta._

_Me importa un reverendo cacahuate si Potter se mete o no –_en la habitación volvió a retumbar la voz profunda_ –aun así lo quiero muerto pero antes de él. Me desharé de alguien._

_Sabes que el momento de atacar Durmstrang _–decía el hombre bajito _–dejaremos el anonimato ¿verdad, Oropel? _

_Si es así, Oropel, ya no podremos ir directamente sobre Potter a Londres_ –murmuró el chico de la voz ansiosa.

_A la mierda el anonimato _–decía Oropel con un tono de enfado_ –no me importa eso. Lo que me hierve la sangre es que en Durmstrang acepten a esa escoria._

_De eso no me cabe la duda –_dijo uno de sus compinches

_Antes de ir a Londres, liberaremos la escuela de mis antepasados de los inmundos sangres sucias. Mataré al hijo de Granger y colgare su cabeza en mi muro y con su sangre asquerosa, hare una carta a su madre culpándola por ser la amiga de quien mató a mi amo y señor. Le hare ver a Granger que su hijo pagó el precio de su ayuda –_

Dicho las últimas palabras, los tres hombres envueltos en capas oscuras exhibieron una sonrisa de complicidad, entusiasmados por su próximo golpe.

_En esta ocasión, Potter y sus amigos no tendrán escapatoria –_sentenció Oropel

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Y listo!**

**¿que les pareció el cap? Se que ya mucho quieren ver un encuentro y todo eso... pero eso llebará un poquito de tiempo, pues antes deben pasar unas cosas, recuerden, debo darle un punto de verdadera historia :P espero estarlo haciendo bien hasta el momento, si no ustedes me lo haran saber.**

**MeryLuna: ya me imaginaba yo que no quierrias perdonarme, espero que con lo que hayas leido exista un posibilidad para eviatar el ataque contra mi persona XD**

**Karli: Ojala haya sido de tu gusto el cap :D**

**AnaBrest: jajaj trataré de hacer eso pero no prometo mucho. Necesito de bastante concentracion para todo esto pero ya verás. trato de subir los cap lo mas temprano que pueda :D**

**Dani: perdona por las lagrimas, no era mi intecion... yo pense en darle un buel golpe en el rostro a Mateo para que ya no dijera nada... pero bueno, todo es parte de la historia.**

**Smithback: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. :D espeor regresar pronto con el siguiente.**

**Angela: Hola. :D ya pronto veran una confrontacion, lo prometo. Ahora con respecto al otro fic, bueno, no estoy muy segura. la inspiracion de la otra historia se me fue y debo hayarme a mi misma antes de escribir. por lo pronto me encuentro en esta y quisiera dedicarle lo mayor posible para que tenga un buen final cuando sea el momento y asi despues dedicarme al otro fic :D Espero y pronto suceda eso y las musas regresen a mi.**

**Gracias a todos por haberme dejado mensajito, esos suben bastante el animo y sacan sonrisas de mi rostro.**

**tambien a gradesco a mis lectires silenciosos, ¡Espero les guste :D!**

**No vemos en la proxima :D**

**¿Algun Review? :3**


	11. Capitulo X

**Si, lo sé.**

**He tardado mucho, lo lamento pero ya me encuentro aquí, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

_Bien señora Granger_ –le decía un hombre grande y robusto de cabello negro y rizado con una sonrisa en su rostro – _¿Qué opina de mi propuesta?_

Sin saber qué hacer, Hermione Granger se removió incomoda en su asiento y mordió su labio inferior. Trató de pensar lo más claro posible para contestar a semejante ofrecimiento por parte de aquel hombre.

Posiblemente otra chica en su lugar hubiese contestado de buenas a primeras con un sí rotundo, pero ella no. Debía sopesar los pros y contras de toda la situación.

_Señor Child…_ –murmuró ella por lo bajo –_no estoy muy segura de que sea la mejor forma. Usted sabe…_

_De eso a nada_ –la interrumpió el señor Child acomodándose en su asiento tratando de persuadir a cierta castaña necia –_sabe qué; dejémonos de formalidades… Le estoy ofreciendo como un amigo, la oportunidad de desempeñar ese puesto…_

_Perdone –_murmuró Hermione, interrumpiéndolo _–pero si ya de por si me cuesta trabajo dirigirme a usted como solo "señor Child" como para ahora lo quiera manejar como un amigo_.

El hombre robusto sonrió, encantado con la sencillez de la mujer frente a él

_Hermione_ –dijo él con voz seria, tuteándola. Debía hacerla entender – _sabes que estás perfecta para el puesto, estarías más cómoda, gozarías de una mejor estancia y vida._

Yo ya tengo una mejor vida –comentó ella, algo herida por sus palabras. El hecho de ser una simple curandera en el mundo _Muggle_ le enorgullecía de sobre manera.

_Lo sé _–contestó el señor Child con voz paternal –_pero piensa en tu hijo_

_Es por eso que no he tomado una decisión. Porque estoy pensando en lo mejor para él –_

_¿Y qué crees que es lo mejor para él, Hermione? –_

_Señor ministro…_ –Murmuró ella con la vista perdida en el suelo de mármol, incapaz de contestar a esa pregunta por el momento. Ella había hecho muchas cosas por el bien de su hijo, mismas que lo habían dañado de sobre manera hasta hoy en día.

¿_Acaso no habíamos quedado que nada de formalidades_? –le comentó el ministro con picardía.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad que hablar seriamente con el ministro de magia búlgaro, era una las cosas más complicadas que había experimentado a lo largo de su carrera.

_Está bien, Robert_ –murmuró ella siguiéndole el juego. En verdad era un caso perdido dirigirse a ese hombre, al menos para ella pues no había escuchado de nadie más-aparte de su familia, claro-que lo tuteara.

Hermione aun no entendía como era que ella había logrado conocer al señor ministro Búlgaro de magia, de nombre: Robert Child, hasta tal punto de permitirle referirse a él como un amigo, aunque de cierta forma el Señor Child lo era, pues desde que se habían conocido-en una tardeada gracias a Viktor-el ministro había admitido simpatía con la joven madre de ojos castaños y desde entonces no faltaba la ocasión en que el ministro de magia preguntara por ella y mas con el hecho de que ambos adultos poseían pequeños de edades similares, los cuales se habían llevado bastante bien.

_Perdone si lo preguntó_ –dijo de pronto la chica –_pero el hecho de que me ofrezca un puesto en el ministerio ¿no se debe a que mi hijo es el mejor amigo de su hijo?_

El señor Child la miró serio, pero en sus ojos grises nadaba una sonrisa.

_Eso sí que sería un mal argumento viniendo de mí, pero no te lo negaré…_ –dijo sincero contemplando una pequeña fotografía enmarcada en madera que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. Antes de seguir hablando ladeó levemente el pequeño cuadro y Hermione pudo observar las figuras de dos niños con caritas sonrientes, reflejando unos once o doce años cumplidos, era difícil saberlo, a ella aun le costaba trabajo diferenciar que su niño estaba creciendo, para Hermione, Mateo siempre seria su pequeño.

En la fotografía, Lio Child y Mateo Granger, manoteaban entre sí tratando de despeinar los cabellos del otro, haciendo una escena sumamente adorable para los padres, en este caso, el señor ministro y ella misma. En ese marco pudo observar lo ojos verdes de su hijo, brillantes de alegría, mismos que se habían apagado cuando todo se había descubierto.

Al pensar esto último, no pudo evitar que la tristeza la invadiera. Al no haber hecho las cosas bien como madre, había lastimado muchísimo a su hijo y eso no lograba perdonárselo.

La voz del señor Child la hizo volver a la realidad ayudándola, sin saber, a no desmoronarse frente al él.

_Ustedes han traído alegría a mi único hijo_ –murmuró el brindándole una sonrisa a la castaña _–y a pesar de saber que precisamente es mi hijo, lo han tratado como a su igual y no como a alguien diferente… eso es lo que más molestaba a Lio cuando visitábamos a otros magos, pues él de pequeño decía que no le gustaba la idea de sentirse más que los demás y esa era la forma en que los otros magos y brujas lo trataban. _

_Lio a sido otro desde que conoció a Mateo, en Durmstrang_ –dijo sonriendo más ampliamente –_Hermione, su hijo ha sido un verdadero amigo para mi Lio y sé que ha sido así, por la forma de educarlo._

Aquel último comentario la hizo sonrojar.

_Señor Child, no es necesario que se vea con la necesidad de recompensar esas acciones…_ –contestó apresuradamente –_quiero decir: Lio es también parte de nuestra familia, como lo son usted y su esposa…_

_Vez a lo que me refiero_ –la interrumpió _–es por eso que te ofrezco ese puesto, no específicamente a que seas la madre de Mateo, aunque eso influye levemente, si no por la gran persona que eres, además de que los conocimientos que posees servirían mucho para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica con sede de Bulgaria_

_¿Me está tratando de insinuar que desee que trate a los del ministerio como a una familia? –_comentó sarcásticamente alzando una ceja hacia el señor Child

El ministro no pudo reprimir salir de sus labios una carcajada

_Ya decía yo que me hacía falta reír un poco –_murmuró burlándose de ella. Hermione mordió su labio. Nerviosa y sentida por las palabras dichas de su acompañante.

_No me malinterpretes_ –dijo el búlgaro al notar su incomodidad –_pero a lo que me refiero, es que sabes cómo manejarte ante los eventos que suceden, mantener la cama y pensar correctamente_.

Mientras hablaba, el señor ministro cambio sus gestos volviéndose serio para que la castaña notara que decía aquello lo más sinceramente posible.

Hermione lo miró detenidamente, tratando de decir la respuesta correcta.

_Señor ministro pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando yo tenga que presentarme en otros países?_ –dijo de pronto al comprender más abiertamente una de las desventajas de ese puesto. En absoluto le incomodaba viajar, solo le incomodaba ir a un solo lugar en todo el mundo, y ese era: Londres.

_Cuando debas ir a Londres no te deberás preocupar, Hermione_. –respondió el hombre robusto, yendo directo al grano.

Hace algunos años (específicamente desde que llegó a Bulgaria), después de una conversación con Viktor, había decidido decirle acerca del parentesco de Mateo con Harry Potter, con la única finalidad de que el ministerio búlgaro le proporcionara un fuerte encantamiento _Fidelio_ para proteger la ubicación de Hermione y también de esa manera a su hijo.

El señor Child, gran amigo de la familia de Viktor, había aceptado realizarles ese favor. Y solo él era el único, aparte de Viktor, que conocía la verdad de Hermione.

_Será al único lugar a donde no habrá necesidad de que vayas, para eso mandaré a otro representante, si así lo ameritas. Aunque para serte sincero, es precisamente el único lugar en donde no tenemos un representante búlgaro…–_

Aquello último la había hecho sentirse peor, pues si aceptaba el cargo que le ofrecía el señor Child, de buenas a primeras ya estaría faltando a sus obligaciones.

Eso no le gustó ni en lo más mínimo a Hermione. Ella no quería esconderse, dejar de cumplir, sentirse culpable, nada de eso debería sentir, mas sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

_Señor ministro, yo…_ –antes siquiera de decir una palabra más una luz plateada atravesó el ventanal posándose sobre el escritorio entre Hermione y el Ministro.

A pesar de no tener plena consciencia del porque había aparecido de repente un encantamiento _Patronus_, aquello le dio muy mal augurio.

Antes siquiera de levantar la vista al rostro del Señor Child, la bola de luz plateada adquirió la forma de jaguar solo para abrir sus fauces y de ella, liberar una voz rasposa. Estaba claro que ese_ Patronus _era de un hombre.

_¡Necesitamos refuerzos!_ –Decía el jaguar con sus fauces enormemente abiertas _– ¡El colegio Durmstrang, está siendo atacado por Mortifagos!_

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, el corazón tartamudeó dentro de su pecho, y el aire le hizo falta en sus pulmones.

No supo en qué momento el _Patronus _había desaparecido, lo único que nadaba en su cabeza era un ataque donde su único hijo se encontraba.

La chica levantó su rostro y sus orbes marrones se posaron en lo grises del ministro. Solo se observaron por unos segundos, compartiendo la preocupación.

Pero antes siquiera de haberlo puesto en palabras ambos adultos salieron apresuradamente del elegante despecho, con la voz del el señor Child gritando a todo pulmón al departamento de Aurores que fuera con él al Durmstrang.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo llegarían lo antes posible al colegio oculto, pero de lo único que si tenía la certeza era de que acabaría hasta hacerlo polvo, a aquel que se hubiese atrevido a tocar a su único hijo.

En pensamiento se encontraba firmemente la idea de lanzar un para _Avada Quedabra _aquel que hiciera daño a Mateo James Granger. No había lastimado a su hijo desde que lo supo en sus entrañas, ahora mucho menos dejaría que otro estúpido mortal lo dañara.

* * *

_Esto debe ser una maldita broma_ –pensó un joven quinceañero mientras se encontraba cara a cara con un hombre de capucha negra. Apenas hace unos segundos, había logrado burlarse a dos de ellos, solo para encontrarse en el primer piso a otro mucho más grande y robusto que los otros.

Mateo Granger alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con una máscara de huesos que cubría el rostro del hombre. El muchacho no podía apartar sus ojos verdes de aquella figura. Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, más de lo que ya daba, salió pintando por donde sus pasos solo para toparse con otro a los que ya había aturdido anteriormente.

Mateo suponía que no había dado directo en su cabeza, como para que el hombre se hubiese tambaleado y seguido hasta aquí.

_Atrapado –_dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza –_estas atrapado, Granger_.

_¡Cállate! –_le respondió mentalmente tratando de pensar en un plan lo suficientemente efectivo para salir ileso de esta.

De una de las esquinas del pasillo, surgió nuevamente el otro agresor del cual había corrido. Por sobre su cabeza caía el polvo de escombros del piso de arriba, mientras que los destellos de luces por las ventanas que orientaba al lago, pasaban por doquier.

Mateo miró a ambos lados, acorralado.

Entre su garganta, el aliento corría velozmente al respirar agitado. Estaba asustado, no podía negarlo pero este era un buen momento para poner en práctica todo lo aprendido en la escuela, aunque siendo sinceros, en este preciso momento se le habían olvidado todas sus lecciones.

Su cabeza seguía girando de uno a otro _Mortifago_, donde pudo observar como ambos hombres alzaban la varita, dispuesto a atacarlo.

Eh hizo, lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Su respiración agitada se calmó abruptamente y sus orbes se situaron observando detenidamente el muro. Esperando el momento oportuno.

Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, miró atento como el _Mortifago_ hacia un leve movimiento de su varita.

Por un instinto bastante estúpido, corrió hacia el lado contrario, donde el otro sujeto ya había floreado su varita mientras que de ella salía un chorro de luz morada.

Como si fuese el efecto de un _gira-tiempo_, se vio así mismo derrapando sobre el suelo, antes de llegar al hombre encapuchado, mientras este caía al suelo por el efecto del hechizo contrario que había pegado en todo su pecho.

De forma rápida y sin levantarse del suelo, giró sobre sí mismo y apuntó al otro M_ortifago_ directo en la cabeza.

_¡Desmayus!_ –gritó con toda la potencia de su voz. De su varita surgió un chorro de luz roja, impactando en la frente del sujeto, sacudiéndolo por los aires y arrojándolo a unos buenos seis metros desde la posición donde se encontraba.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas todavía, sonrió extasiado por su logro, había derribado a dos oponente bien cualificados en la magina como para ser _Mortifagos_, se levantó de un salto y echó a correr. Recordando que debía encontrar a su mejor amigo y rogando para sus adentros porque él estuviera bien.

Sus pasos apresurados lo llevaron al segundo piso, donde algunos de los cuerpos de sus compañeros se encontraban tirados sobre el suelo de piedra, cubiertos de escombros del castillo, con sus caras polveadas y llenas de sangre.

Su mirada recorrió los rostros contrariados por el dolor, de cada uno de sus compañeros buscando entre ellos a Lio.

El alivio de no encontrarlo entre los heridos fue sustituido inmediatamente por la preocupación y el miedo al imaginárselo en peores condiciones.

Agitó su cabeza rápidamente, desechando los pensamientos.

_Lio está bien_ –se dijo así mismo mientras seguía con su marcha.

Apenas había salido donde sus compañeros, cuando sintió un fuerte impacto en su costado derecho haciéndolo volar por los aires y estrellándose contra el muro de piedras.

Ante la rapidez de su ataque, no había logrado meter las manos para amortiguar su golpe, por lo que el impacto contra la pared solida fue de lleno en su rostro.

Cayó de espaldas al suelo. Estremeciéndose por el dolor de su espalda y la fuerte sensación que aprisionaba su cabeza.

Se sintió bañando en un espeso líquido caliente que escurría desde su frente hasta su mentón. Los gritos de sus compañeros y las explosiones de luz dejaron de ser sonidos y el silencio lo abrumó.

Se sentía desorientado, perdido.

No recordaba que estaba haciendo o que había hecho.

Un fuerte dolor lo invadió de pronto, destruyendo toda tranquilidad de su cuerpo. Se sentía consumirse.

Se oyó gritar así mismo, sintiendo como mil cuchillos se deslizaban por toda su piel, causándole cortes mientras que el fuego lo consumía.

_¡Ah!_ –volvió a gritar una y otra vez.

_¡Mateo!_ –Escuchó decir a su amigo a lo lejos mientras que los cuchillos calientes no dejaban de arañarlo con cada punta _– ¡Déjalo!_

De un momento a otro el dolor desapreció y se sintió aliviado a pesar de su costado y la frente.

_¡Por fin he dado contigo estúpido sangre sucia!_ –decía una voz grave. Por un momento se imaginó que conocía esa voz – _¡Crucio!_

Y antes de poder abrir sus ojos, los afilados cuchillos hirvientes volvieron a la carga contra su piel.

_¡AH!_ –volvió a gritar.

_¡TE HE DICHO QUE LO DEJES!_ –rezongó su amigo

Mateo se sentía retorcerse sobre el suelo, pensando que así podría apagar la quemazón que sentía sobre su piel.

_Deja de meterte,_ Lio –habló el hombre _–deberías de estar agradecido del favor que te estoy haciendo al estar desasiéndome de la escoria que habita este castillo._

Mateo luchó con todas su fuerzas, respirando agitadamente solo para poder abrir sus ojos mientras su tortura continuaba.

Sus orbes verdes se detuvieron en el momento justo de ver, como el maldito _Mortifago_ arremetía con una bofetada el rostro de Lio, tirándolo al suelo.

Un odio corrosivo creció en su interior, y la ira que sintió ante la escena le ayudó a ponerse de pie a pesar de la maldición imperdonable al que era sometido.

_¡DEJELO!_ –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando estuvo completamente parado, sin dejar de hacer muecas por el dolor mientras agarraba fuertemente su varita con su mano derecha, escondiéndola del agresor.

_Estúpida escoria_ –blasfemó el hombre quietándose la máscara de huesos. A Mateo Granger no le hacía falta ver su rostro para observar quien era. –tú no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer

Y teniendo la varita mas en lo alto, intensificó la maldición.

_¡CRUCIO! –_

Mateo se doblegó, cayendo sobre sus propias rodillas, pero el odio por aquel ser, era más grande que el dolor y fue suficiente motivación para no hacerlo caer por completo.

_¿Có-cómo se a-atreve a levantarle una m-mano a su propia san-sangre?_ –dijo Mateo en un hilo de voz mientras observaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Lio, manchado en su propia sangre que escurría por unos de sus brazos.

_¡Tú eres el culpable del trato a mi propio sobrino_! –lo sentenció Oropel, el tío de Lio. Aquél que sabía de atente mano, que lo odia solo por el simple hecho de existir en su mismo mundo _–¡y el único culpable porque todo esto pase!_

Observó como el tío de Lio movía nuevamente su varita, por un momento Mateo dejó de sentir el extenso dolor sobre su piel para luego recibir un golpe verdaderamente fuerte sobre su pecho, lanzándolo por los aires, aterrizando sobre su ya mallugada espalda en el suelo de piedra rocosa.

No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas suficientes, pero de un momento a otro se supo de pie confrontado a aquel ser que lo único que hacía era dañar.

_¿Po-por eso monto t-todo es-te estúpido es-espectáculo?_ –preguntó incrédulo, preguntándose de forma interna de donde le salían las agallas de burlarse del hombre que bien podía matarlo. Alzó las manos señalando todo el lugar a su alrededor y volvió a hablar _– ¿so-solo para atrapar-parme a mí? Cre-creo que debería de s-sentirme alagado._

Una sonrisa burlona se atravesó por su contorsionado rostro mientras oía los dientes de Oropel rechinar en su boca. Volvió a sonreír.

_¡Maldito mocoso, te voy a enseñar! –_observó la varita de Oropel agitarse en su mano mientras – _¡CRUCIO!_

_¡DESMAYUS!_ –gritó Mateo levantando su propia varita, interceptando con su conjuro, la maldición de Oropel.

Ante el choque de magia, ambos contrincantes salieron volando por los aires, pero antes de darle tiempo al _Mortifago_ de levantarse y atacar de nuevo. Mateo se levantó nuevamente y apuntó su varita contra él.

_¡SECTUMSEMPRA! –_gritó con todas la fuerzas que le quedaba. La maldición dio de lleno en el lado izquierdo del Tío de Lio. Mateo observó con satisfacción como el _Mortifago_ se retorcía de dolor por el suelo.

Las mangas, rotas por la maldición, se empaparon de su sangre. El rostro de Oropel giró es su dirección y en el pudo observar dos fuertes rajadas por su mejilla izquierda. Sus muecas deformes eran claramente de pura ira y repudio.

Oropel se levantó decidido a ir por él, pero antes siquiera de haber dado un par de pasos, volteó sobre sus talones y salió corriendo por el lado contrario con la sangre escurriendo de su brazo.

_¡JAMES!_ –escuchó su nombre a lo lejos y con la vista en la lejana espalda del Tío de Lio, sonrió sinceramente.

_¡James!_ –escuchó otra vez aun más cerca. En ese momento se sintió completamente a salvo. Hermione Granger estaba ya con él. Mateo no podía pedir nada mas en este mundo que estar en los brazos de su madre, por lo que sin previo aviso se desplomó sobre el suelo, perdiendo la consciencia.

* * *

_¡Me mentiste, Viktor! –_

_Hermione, no era mi intención ocultártelo. Nunca imaginé que atacaran –_

_¡Venían por mi hijo, lo sabes! –_

_Hermione… –_

_¡Estuvieron a punto de matarlo! –_

La voz de su madre estaba impregnada de una enorme tristeza, se removió incomodo. Una enorme pesadez invadía todo su cuerpo y cada centímetro de él, le dolía de sobre manera. Sentía como si cientos de bludger lo hubiesen golpeado con saña una y otra vez. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba o que había pasado.

_Lo siento, Hermione –_

_Lo torturaron, Viktor. Le hicieron daño. Si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo, no sé qué… no sé… –_

Los sollozos de su madre lo invadieron totalmente haciendo que Mateo abriera los ojos de golpe. Se encontraba en su habitación de Durmstrang, las paredes pedregosas del castillo eran inconfundibles, recostado sobre su cama con un montón de mantas encima.

Movió su cabeza levemente y en la cama continua, encontró a su mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto. Lio estaba completamente dormido, también arropado hasta el cuello de mantas. Algo inusualmente raro debido a que aquí no daban mantas tan abrigadoras y reconfortantes.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba entre abierta, dejando pasar las voces de los adultos que se encontraban en el pasillo.

_Ya está todo controlado, Hermione –_escuchó decir a un hombre que tenía toda la pinta de ser el padre de Lio _–Perdóname a mí también. Yo debí haber supuesto esto. Es decir, era mi familia la que atacó._

_Usted no tiene la culpa señor ministro… –_dijo su mama con voz apagada.

_Yo también sabía lo mismo que Viktor, pero nunca imaginé que fuese mi propio cuñado el que planeara todo esto_ –la interrumpió el padre de Lio y Mateo estaba seguro de que los ojos de su madre, a pesar de no verlos, estaban desorbitados ante la noticia.

Gracias a las palabras de los adultos, Mateo recuperaba el orden de los acontecimientos. Por su conversación, ahora entendía que los _Mortifagos_ sí habían venido solo por él, tal como el Tío de Lio le había dicho. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Por qué precisamente él habiendo más chicos en sus mismas condiciones?

Sabía que en Durmstrang eran pocos los alumnos que compartían sangre _Muggle_ en sus venas, pero a pesar de eso, solo lo habían escogido a él de entre el pequeño montón.

Por el tono en que su madre volvió a hablar estaba seguro que se encontraba sumamente molesta con las personas que estaba en su compañía.

_¿¡Cómo pudo hacerme esto!?_ –Preguntó ella _– ¡Es mi hijo de quien hablamos!_

_Hermione… –_

Sabiendo que debía ayudar a su padrino y al padre de su amigo a salir de esta, respiró profundamente y se deshizo de las mantas. Se incorporó poco a poco de la cama, el cuerpo realmente le dolía mucho, y con todo el esfuerzo que fue capaz caminó en dirección a la puerta.

Sentía sus piernas demasiado débiles como para soportar su propio peso. La cabeza le martillaba muchísimo, por lo que se llevó una mano a sus cabellos, comprobando que tenía en ellos un fuerte vendaje atado.

Al salir de su cuarto observó como su madre se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. La imagen le detuvo el corazón por un momento.

Nunca le había gustado ver a su madre llorar, por lo que sin previo aviso le entraron unas ganas incontrolables de lanzarles maleficios a su padrino y al señor ministro por haberla lastimado.

_Mamá _–dijo él en un susurro, incluso para hablar le dolía mucho.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando su madre volteo a verlo y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo de forma fuerte en un principio, lo que lo llevó a lanzar un gemido de dolor, que ayudó a Hermione a relajar sus ganas de apretarlo contra si, abrazándolo de forma suave.

Mateo daba gracias de tener su misma altura, lo que le permitió darle un beso en la mejilla.

_Estoy bien, mamá_ –dijo el sonriéndole –_nada puede conmigo. Soy tu hijo. Un Granger._

_Mi niño_ –sollozó ella hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Mateo.

Mientras la abrazaba suavemente, sus ojos verdes se trasladaron a los dos hombres que acompañaban a su madre, pidiendo una explicación.

_No estamos totalmente seguros de que es lo que pretendían aquí_ –dijo de pronto su padrino

_Su cuñado me dijo que venían a por mí_ –contestó Mateo mirando al señor ministro, sintiendo entre sus brazos los estremecimientos de su mamá. A pesar de ser palabras duras para ella, siguió con su explicaciones –_pero no se cual era su intención. Oropel murmuró algunas palabras pero pienso que era su prioridad hacerme daño a explicarme las cosas._

_Lo siento mucho, Mateo_ –la cara del señor ministro era todo un dilema, puesto que se consumía en la culpa junto con Viktor

_Yo lo siento más por él –_contestó recordando lo que le había hecho –_se llevó un gran recuerdo mío al lanzarle un maléfico._

A pesar de verse consumido observó por el rabino de su ojo izquierdo como su padrino sonreía.

_Lo alcanzamos a ver_ –contestó impresionado el señor ministro _– un maleficio poco común debería decir… ¿Sectumsempra? ¿Qué…?_

_Lo aprendí por mi madre… –_

_No creo que sea momento de discutir eso, hijo_ –la voz de su madre se hizo escuchar. Sus ojos marrones se enfocaron el los verdes de Mateo.

No hizo falta que ella le dijera lo preocupada que se encontraba, el podía ver esa emoción nadar es sus ojos achocolatados.

_Lamento haberte preocupado, Madre –_dijo él

_Tu no fuiste el culpable, Mateo _–contestó su mamá, desplazando sus ojos hacia Viktor que agachó más la cabeza al oír la indirecta de Hermione.

_Será mejor que vaya a checar con los profesores como están los demás alumnos_ –avisó de pronto el señor ministro, viendo como la mamá de Mateo fusilaba con la mirada a Viktor Krum _–debemos asegurarnos de la salud de los chicos lesionados y también de la estructura del colegio antes de reanudar las clases. Tal vez pronto, Lio y Mateo ya este repuestos para terminar con su ciclo…_

_Mateo no regresará a clases, señor ministro_ –la voz de Hermione era clara, precisa y a pesar de eso, Mateo estaba seguro que había odio mal.

_¿Cómo? –_Preguntó el padre de su amigo – _¿a qué te refieres con que Mateo no…?_

_¿Cree que voy a dejar a mi hijo solo, aquí, sabiendo que habían venido por él?_ –lo interrumpió Hermione mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Mateo observó como Viktor la miraba intensamente y él se preguntaba qué rayos estaba pasando.

_Me llevaré a mi hijo, no lo dejaré en un lugar donde está claro que no lo protegerán –_

_Hermione, no creo que vengan de nuevo aquí_ –murmuró aprisa Viktor, Mateo estaba seguro que él sabía el significado de las palabras de su mamá –_los aurores custodiaran el lugar. Yo estaré pendiente de él._

_¿Así como el día de hoy, Viktor? –_contestó ella mordaz, mirándolo. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo –_no me voy a arriesgar a perderlo. Mateo estará donde siempre debió estar. No hay otro lugar más protegido que ese._

Mateo observó en los ojos negros de Viktor las lagrimas contenidas nadar en ellos.

El señor ministro se había quedado pasmado ante las palabras de la castaña, movía la boca pero sin decir alguna palabra.

_Recoge tus cosas, Mateo_ –le ordenó. Aquello debía de ser broma pero ¿Dónde estaba el chiste? ¿Su mama volcando sus estudios a casi medio año de finalizar el ciclo escolar? ¿Acaso seguiría inconsciente y esto era parte de su mente?

_Mamá, no creo que en casa este más seguro que aquí… –_

_No iremos a casa_ –lo interrumpió, para después dirigirse al señor ministro que no le quitaba los ojos de encima –_aceptaré tu propuesta de trabajo, Robert, con la única condición de que esté en la sede para no moverme del lugar donde estará mi hijo._

_Mama, no creo que se buena idea…_ – insistió

_¡Recoge tus cosas, James! –_volvió a ordenarle con voz un poco más alta, utilizando ese segundo nombre que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, por el hecho de recordarle sus raíces, pero sabía que cuando ella lo llamaba así es que no había vuelta atrás en sus decisiones.

_¿Adónde iremos? _–preguntó antes de deshacerse de su abrazo y caminar en dirección a su cuarto. Hermione, lo miró detenidamente y él pudo observar un sinfín de emociones que nadaban en sus ojos marrones, aquello lo abrumó de sobre manera.

_Iremos a Londres, Mateo –_ sus últimas palabras las dijo mirando a Viktor, que no hizo más que agachar la cabeza –_Terminarás tus estudios en el lugar más seguro. Hogwarts._

Los ojos verdes de su hijo se abrieron como platos, mirándola detenidamente y con la incredulidad plasmada en su rostro. Aquello era broma ¿verdad?

_¿¡A Londres!? –_

* * *

Una chica de cabellera roja caminaba tranquilamente viendo los negocios del Callejón Diagon arrebozar de gente, mientras que detrás de ella, un hombre de cabello negro desordenado cargaba con todas su bolsas.

_Ya veo por qué tu hermano no ha querido venir contigo_ –decía Harry Potter a su hija alzando levemente las compras que tenía entre sus manos para acentuar su sarcasmo.

Su hija sonrió burlonamente, se acercó a él parándose de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla.

_Papi, iré a Madame Malkin necesito nuevas túnicas, las que tengo ya no me quedan_ –dijo Lily, la hija de Harry.

_No sé si ya sea el momento de aceptar que estas creciendo _–murmuró mientras veía como su única hija se alejaba sonriendo.

A pesar de la gente que pasaba una y otra vez con sus compras, Harry pudo observar como Lily Potter se deslizaba entre la multitud que al igual que ellos, habían acudido al _Callejón Diagón_ a adquirir los útiles para el nuevo ciclo escolar en Hogwarts.

Sin pretenderlo, Lily Potter le acentuó más su propio comentario acerca de que su pequeña estaba creciendo, pues pudo observar notoriamente como un chico alto y de cabello castaño rebelde chocaba de frente con su hija en la entrada de _Madame Malkin_, ocasionando que Lily tirara parte de las compras del chico al suelo.

Apresurado con ir en su rescate, de su hija no del muchacho, Harry caminó más rápido.

Pero antes incluso de dar un par de pasos. Sus ojos verdes miraron como ambos jóvenes se agachaba a recoger las compras.

Unas ganas incontrolables de querer maldecir al muchacho se apoderaron de Harry al ver como el chico de cabellera castaña sonreía a su hija en el momento en que ambos se reincorporaban.

La sonrisa radiante que Lily brindó al chico lo detuvo de hacer cualquier estupidez que la perjudicara.

El muchacho se despidió cortésmente de su Lily, realizando una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, mientras veía como su hija volvía a sonreír y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, estaba seguro de que las mejillas de Lily Potter habían adquirido un color sonrosado.

Antes de ingresar a _Madame Malkin_, por un momento, su hija siguió con la mirada al joven castaño, por lo que no pudo reprimir también la curiosidad de seguirlo también con sus orbes.

Observó como el muchacho de cabellos rebeldes se detuvo en _Flourish y Blotts_. Harry suponía que esperaba a alguien por la forma en que el chico veía dentro del negocio.

Por algún extraño momento, se preguntó internamente por qué no podía dejar de mirar al muchacho, entre sus pensamientos trató de llegar a la conclusión de que era debido a la forma en que Lily le había sonreído, posiblemente impresionada por la caballerosidad del joven a la hora de despedirse de ella.

Además, si no quería engañarse completamente, debía admitir que aquello lo había hecho sentirse celoso con respecto a su hija.

Decidió, por el bien del muchacho, ya no mirarlo más y encontrarse con Lily para ver cómo iba con sus túnicas nuevas. Caminó unos pasos hacia el negocio y de forma inesperada echó otra mirada al chico, quedándose de piedra en ese mismo lugar.

No dando crédito a lo que veía parpadeó de forma rápida.

Pensando que aquello era un sueño, sacudió su cabeza levemente esperando despertar, pues de _Flourish y Blotts_ no podía estar saliendo una chica de rizos castaños, que él conocía como la palma de su mano y a la que no había visto en años.

Su rostro se contrajo al observar como la chica se acercaba al joven castaño, sonriendo como Harry no recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Lo primero que se le ocurría hacer, era correr a su encuentro pero las piernas no le respondían, ningún miembro de su cuerpo.

En su pecho, sentía martillar su corazón en cada bombeo. Parecía que se le quisiera salir.

Tragó saliva al sentir su boca seca.

Sintió su cabeza moverse, negando el hecho de lo que veían sus ojos verdes, pero aquello no podía ser más claro que el agua misma. Hermione Granger, la amiga que tanto había buscado durante años, caminaba felizmente hacia el chico que había sonreído a su hija.

El joven de cabello castaño pasó sus compras a uno solo de sus brazos para tener libre el otro, y con él pasarlo sobre los hombros de ella, mientras que la chica que había sido todo para él, rodeaba su cintura con su brazo libre, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

El chico sonrió feliz y sin previo aviso, Harry observó como el muchacho besaba la mejilla que él, muchas veces había besado y que tan ansioso se encontraba de hacerlo ahora.

Si hace un momento se había sentido molesto porque aquel chico odioso sonriera a su hija, ahora ese sentimiento no era nada comparado con los celos que sentía por el joven, al haberlo visto besar a Hermione Granger, la chica que había desparecido de su vida y había vuelto a surgir.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí es todo por hoy...**

**Prometo regresar pronto. Espero que les haya gustado...**


	12. Capitulo XI

**¡Hola nuevamente! ¡Ya llegué! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo se que no XD pero bueno, en lo que me dicen les dejo este nuevo cap, disculpen la tardanza. No me he sentido muy bien últimamente... Espero que les siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora, se que ya muchos quieren un encuentro y espero me disculpen, pero recuerden que esto es algo así dramático y pues lleva su tiempo y así. A pesar de eso, espero les siga gustando. :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

_A pesar de ser mi segundo año, definitivamente esto de ser prefecta es más complicado de lo que pensaba –_se quejó una chica envuelta en una túnica negra con el escudo de las águilas, entrando a uno de los tantos vagones que contenía el Expreso de Hogwarts.

De forma inmediata Lily Potter observó como su hermano, alto y delgaducho, pasó los dedos de sus manos por su cabello negro tratándolo de despeinar mientras observaba con ojos brillosos a la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo.

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita al ver a su hermano mayor acomodarse en el asiento para cederle el lugar a su mejor amiga, Orión Thomas.

La chica de cabellera rubia, tan distraída como la conocía, no se fijó siquiera en la compañía del muchacho por lo que se fue a sentar a un lado de Lily, trayendo una revista en la mano.

La pelirroja, sabía muy bien que su hermano, desde pequeño, había tenido mucho interés por su mejor amiga, la cual apenas si había notado que Lily tenía un hermano mayor.

En ocasiones Lily Potter sentía cierta pena de su hermano al ver que se desvivía tratando de llamar la atención de la única hija de los Thomas-Lovegood, pero también se sentía orgullosa de que ella fuera la única chica que su hermano no pudiese conquistar tan fácilmente. Estaba segura que a ese chico de ojos cafés, le haría muy buena medicina un poquito de rechazo.

El hecho de ser todo un Potter le inflaba demasiado el ego, y su hermana pensaba que esa era una buena forma de aplacarlo.

Su hermano hizo un pequeño carraspeo tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia, sacando a su hermana de sus pensamientos.

_Hola, Orión –_dijo él emitiendo una sonrisa de lado y su hermana de no haberlo conocido también, diría que aquello era una sonrisa seductora. A la chica pelirroja se le escapó una carcajada que trató de pasar por una tos, pero aun así, su hermano la miró ceñudo.

_En verdad quería conquistar a Orión como para estar coqueteándole enfrente de mí_ –pensó con burla Lily

_Hola Arthur_ –respondió Orión sin mirarlo, demasiada distraída con un ejemplar del _Quisquilloso_. Su abuelo era el editor de ese periódico y desde hace mucho tiempo, casi desde terminada las guerras en el mundo mágico, se había vuelto un ejemplar muy vendido.

Sin esperarlo, su hermano bufó y ella supo cual era la causa de su molestia. A James le caía muy mal que lo llamaran por su primer nombre.

Las únicas que lo hacían, era Orión y ella. Con Lily no tenia de otra que hacer caso cuando lo llamaba así, dado que por lo general su hermana era la que lo ayudaba con sus tareas. Y Con Orión Thomas, bueno, simplemente porque era ella y nada más.

_Orión, ya te había dicho que así no me llames_ –murmuró pacientemente James realizando a la chica una súplica con la mirada. Por un breve momento, Orión Thomas dejó a un lado su ejemplar y miró detenidamente a  
James.

_Si tus papás te pusieron ese nombre _–explicaba lentamente mirando de James a Lily –_es porque querían que se te llamara así ¿no crees?_

_Si pero, ¿qué tiene de malo decirme James? –_

_Simplemente porque Arthur te queda mejor_ –contestó sincera

Lily por segunda ocasión soltó una carcajada que no pudo ocultar.

_Hermanito _–le dijo a James –_ese nombre te queda perfecto. Recuerda que es el nombre del Abuelo Weasley…_

_Pero James es el nombre de mi otro abuelo_ –la atajó mirando a su hermano, ceñudo – _¿Qué tiene de malo que me quiera llamar así?_

Lily lo miró unos momentos solo para encogerse de hombros dado por zanjado el tema, cuando su hermano se ponía de pocas pulgas con sus linajes Potter's no había quien lo bajara de su nube.

_Y bien, ¿Por qué es tan estresante ser prefecta? _–dijo ella de repente, recordando las palabras de su amiga al entrar al compartimiento.

_Oh sí, lo olvidaba_ –contestó Orión –_se suponía que debía estar quejándome todavía..._

Lily sonrió, en ocasiones no entendía si su amiga hablaba para sí o no.

_Los demás prefectos y yo, hemos tenido ciertos problemas al estar alejando a los entrometidos del último compartimiento del tren. El que se encuentra hasta el final –_relató la chica mirando a su amiga

_¿Y qué hay allí como para que atraiga la atención de los demás?_ –preguntó interesado James, mirando fijamente a la chica de cabellos rubios.

_Un chico nuevo…_ –contestó ella deteniéndose a mirar un momento a James.

_¿Y eso que tiene de en especial?_ –Preguntó confundido alzando una ceja –_te recuerdo que este tren transporta a magos y brujas a una escuela de hechicería y que con cada año trae a chicos nuevos. Por lo que sigo sin entender que tiene de en especial uno solo de ellos._

_Si me dejaras terminar, entenderías a lo que me refiero_ –le respondió con dureza la chica, haciendo que Lily Potter reprimiera una sonrisa burlona.

Su hermano mayor la miró entrecerrando sus ojos. Estaba segura que si no fuera porque Orión estaba con ellos, ya se habría armado un duelo de varitas entre ella y James.

_Por lo que me dijo Henry Moclat, el chico que está en el último compartimiento es mayor para ser un alumno de primero –_continuó la rubia sin percatarse del enfrentamiento de miradas entre los hermanos Potter –_y que no es de por aquí. Y según las chicas con quien comparto dormitorio, el muchacho no es nada feo._

Aquello último fue suficiente para que James Potter pusiera su total atención en Orión.

_Debe ser todo un perdedor _–murmuró el joven de ojos marrones con saña. Teniendo celos de aquel chico a pesar de no conocerlo.

_Sabes, a veces eres en verdad insoportable cuando te lo propones_ –contestó Orión –_supongo que a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada_.

James la miró sin decir nada, dolido por las palabras demasiado directas de la chica.

_Será mejor que también nos cambiemos, James. Estamos por llegar a la estación _–dijo Lily en un intento de calmar el mal humor de su hermano.

Sin decir nada, James sacó la túnica de su baúl y salió del vagón con el ceño fruncido, dejando a Orión y a su hermana solas, esta última soltó un suspiro sabiendo que no sería nada fácil contentarlo.

Orión era la única chica capaz de herir su ego de sobremanera y a pesar de que buena falta le hacía, eso era una de las cosas que la hacían sentir mal internamente pues después de todo, él era su hermano.

* * *

Nunca antes se había sentido más solo y desdichado en su vida como lo estaba ahora.

Un suspiró casi inaudible salió de su pecho mientras miraba por la ventana, como los paisajes se convertían en borrones de colores. El tren donde se encontraba a bordo tenía una velocidad considerable, pero era suficiente para convertir en manchas todas aquellas áreas exteriores a su alrededor.

Se reclinó en su asiento y volvió a suspirar trasladando la vista al interior del vagón. Sin duda alguna era mucho espacio solo para él.

_Solo_.

Así era como se sentía desde el momento en que había cruzado la pared de la estación de trenes de King Cross, para entrar al andén 9 ¾.

Aun recordaba su infancia, cuando tan solo era un crio de cinco o seis años, diciendo que iría al mismo colegio que su padre, que irónico era eso ahora, cuando sabía que estaba en camino al mismo lugar donde el hombre del cual llevaba su sangre, cursó sus estudios y conoció a su mamá.

Este último pensamiento lo hizo sentirse aun más desdichado. Y sin previo aviso una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Mateo Granger sintió la humedad en su rostro pero no hizo nada por limpiarla y dejó que recorriera su camino.

Nunca había sido un chico débil, ni tampoco podría decirse que lloraba por miedo alguno, pero el sentimiento de tristeza lo embargaba de sobremanera.

¿Desde cuándo su vida había dado un giro de tantos grados? La vida que él creyó completa y feliz, se había desmoronado desde el maldito momento en que se entero quien era su padre.

El coraje de saber que tan solo por ese hecho, toda su existencia había cambiado y por si fuera poco, su maldita vida seguía cambiando sin cesar. Ahora no solo regresaba al lugar de donde su mamá había huido con él en su vientre. No, no solo eso.

Ahora regresaba al maldito lugar donde Harry Potter había estudiado y donde había conocido a Hermione Granger, la amiga tan incondicional que dañaría en un futuro, enamorándola sin saberlo, embarazándola y trayendo al mundo a un bastardo. Ese mismo bastardo que ahora él veía reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana.

¿Y por que regresaba? Oh sencillo, porque estúpidos _Mortifagos_ lo buscaban solo a él por ser el hijo de la amiga de Harry Potter. ¿Es que acaso el maldito Potter no podría interferir menos en su vida? El no había pedido ser su hijo. El no había pedido que su mamá fuese su amiga. Mateo nunca había pedido estar conectado a su vida.

Y allí estaba él. Teniendo la misma sangre en sus venas, recordándole a su mamá con su físico quien era su padre. Yendo a la estúpida misma escuela de magia que él.

Lo que más le dolía, era saber que no solo él estaba sufriendo por esos cambios. Estaba molesto y furioso porque siquiera su mamá había podido estar en el andén del expreso de Hogwarts como ella misma.

Sabiendo que Harry Potter también acudía al andén 9¾ para dejar a sus hijos, su propia madre había tenido que acudir a la poción M_ultijugos_, cambiando su apariencia por una señora regordeta de cabellera miel, con el fin de despedirlo al andén.

Para su estúpida mala suerte, como comúnmente la estaba llamando, a pesar de haber llegado lo más temprano posible a la estación de trenes, por obra del cruel destino, se habían topado de frente con la familia del antiguo mejor amigo de su mamá.

Sus propios ojos verdes habían observado como Hermione Granger se desmoronaba con tan solo mirar al señor Potter estar acompañado de su familia, la familia que nunca logró formar con su mamá.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños fuertemente cerrados, al recordar como Potter les había sonreído a modo de disculpa por haber tropezado con ellos para después dirigirse con su familia. En su mente aun baila la imagen del rostro entristecido de su madre, que a pesar de no ser ella misma, se podía notar esa tristeza por el hombre que alguna vez amo.

Mateo aun se preguntaba si su mamá seguía sintiendo algo por él, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntárselo, pues ya bastante tenía con tenerlo a él recordándoselo a cada rato.

Sin pensarlo, sus ojos verdes se trasladaron a sus manos, observando los nudillos fuertemente cerrados que se recalcaban en su piel. En alguna parte de su cerebro, le indicaba que aquello le estaba doliendo, pero la parte prominente del recuerdo del andén, le impedía sentir alguna otra emoción que no fuese el deprecio y coraje que había provocado mirar como aquel hombre del que llevaba su sangre se despedía de sus hijos.

De un momento a otro, algo en el interior de Mateo Granger lo hizo brincar levemente de su asiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al dar con un punto que no había contemplado hasta el momento, su mirada se trasladó nuevamente al ventanal de su vagón sin ver nada en realidad mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más superficial.

La reveladora noticia que siempre estuvo en sus narices pero nunca se había detenido a pesar, lo asaltaba de sobre manera, justo en ese mismo maldito momento.

Mateo tenía hermanos.

Medios hermanos, claro, pero al fin de cuentas hermanos con quien compartía parte de su sangre. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta de ese punto antes? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza como para no haber pensando en eso?

Por fin entendía el temor de su mamá al haberlo orientado en estudiar en Durmstrang desde un principio. Estaba claro que el hecho de haber estudiado antes en Londres, era por el temor que Mateo se encontrara con ellos. Con sus hermanos.

Ahora lamentaba más que nunca haber puesto más atención a Potter que a sus hijos.

Mateo relajó los puños en que se habían convertido sus manos y rascó su cabeza tratando de recordar que aspecto tenían ellos. Retomó sus memorias en las inmensas páginas de sus libros donde hablaban de Potter pero no venía a su mente ninguna imagen de su familia.

Un leve movimiento sobre el ventanal del pasillo del vagón captó su atención. Giró su cabeza encontrándose con un par más de curiosos desconocidos que daban la impresión de no haber visto nunca antes un estudiante nuevo.

Desde que había abordado el tren escarlata no falta quien lo viese como todo un bicho raro. ¿Es que acaso tenía un cuerno en la frente?

Dejó de prestar nuevamente atención a su auditorio y giró la cabeza en sentido contrario decidiendo que las manchas que formaban el paisaje en el exterior eran más interesantes que aquellos desconocidos.

* * *

_Ahora entiendo su alboroto_ –dijo Mateo en voz baja para que nadie más lo escuchara mientras recorría con la mirada la estación de trenes donde había ido a parar el expreso de Hogwarts. Al detener la vista en los pasajeros que bajaban del tren, por fin había comprendido por qué los demás estudiantes del colegio lo miraban como un bicho raro.

Mateo Granger en verdad se sentía de esa manera al estar rodeado de niños de entre once y doce años envueltos en túnicas negras que pretendía, al igual que él, ingresar al colegio. De reojo observó como los estudiantes mayores, claramente de otros cursos, se dirigían por un sendero donde a lo lejos podía apreciar las carrozas mientras que él y el resto de los niños se quedaban en la estación de trenes aparentemente esperando algo.

Estaba claro que su madre le debía una buena explicación para esto. ¿Por qué no se había limitado a escuchar las indicaciones que le daba en vez de haberse estado quejando por entrar a este colegio?

No negaba que se había divertido a lo grande cuando su mamá y él habían acudido al _callejón_ _Diagon_ a comprar todo el material necesario para su educación y debía admitir que hasta una pequeña ilusión se había formado dentro de sí por estudiar en Hogwarts. Misma ilusión que había crecido un poquito más de lo necesario al conocer a esa chica de cabellera pelirroja que había chocado de forma accidental con él ese día.

Sus ojos azules como el mar despertaron en él demasiada ternura. Recordaba haberle sonreído obteniendo lo mismo de ella.

_Ya Mateo, contrólate_ –dijo una pequeña vocecita en el interior de su cabeza –_vas a entrar a un nuevo colegio y tu pensando en chicas._

Su ceño se frunció, admitiendo que su conciencia tenía mucha razón: no era momento de pensar en el sexo femenino, aunque debía admitir que esperaba encontrársela nuevamente, rogando a Merlín que estuviera en este mismo colegio.

_Ya párale –_lo reprimió su conciencia

_Bien _–dijo él en voz alta, captando la atención de un pequeño niño.

_Perdona ¿Dijiste algo_? –preguntó el niño echando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a la cara a Mateo. El chico de ojos verdes reprimió una sonrisa al ver la altura de su compañero. Era aun más pequeño que el resto.

_No, nada_ –respondió observando como el niño se estremecía a causa del leve aire frio que acaba de soplar con la brisa. Misma que solo se sentía cuando se estaba cerca de alguna fuente proveniente de grandes cantidades de agua.

_¿Agua?_ –se preguntó mentalmente

_Soy… Soy Colin Creevey_ –dijo el niño con voz insegura llamando la atención de Mateo y extendiendo su mano temblorina.

Mateo contempló la diminuta mano del chico llamado Colin, y después la apretó suavemente en la suya. La mano de Colin se perdió en la de él.

_Mateo, Mateo Granger. Un gusto_ –

A modo de respuesta, el niño de pelo castaño sonrió radiante.

_¿También entraras a Hogwarts?_ –preguntó Colin a pesar de la semejante evidencia al tener a Mateo entre los pequeños.

_Ah, sí. Esa es la idea –_

_Hogwarts es una gran escuela, sabes. Aquí fue donde se llevó la lucha contra... bueno tu sabes. Mi padre y mi tío estudiaron aquí. Mi tío estuvo en esa lucha pero lamentablemente murió –_

A pesar de haber dicho todo tan rápidamente, Mateo pudo observar en los ojos negros de Colin la tristeza por su pariente muerto.

_Lo lamento mucho _–murmuró el de pronto, siendo cortés con el niño.

_No importa_ –contestó Colin reavivando su sonrisa –_yo recuerdo mucho a mi tío gracias a mi papá además… llevo su nombre, así que su recuerdo siempre está vivo._

_Es un buen pensamiento_ –dijo Mateo sonriendo, recordando sus propios nombres. Su sonrisa se borró al recordar uno en especial: _James_.

_¿No estás un poco grande para entrar a Hogwarts? –_preguntó curioso el niño mirándolo de arriba abajo acentuando su pregunta. Mateo no hizo más que fruncir el ceño. Ese niño quería a fuerzas hacerle plática.

_Este… es un caso especial –_

_¿Ya sabes en que casa estarás? –_

_¿Casa_? –La confusión de Mateo fue momentánea pues había recordado ciertas palabras entre sus libros acerca de la fundación de Hogwarts y sus cuatro grandes hechiceros –_la verdad es que no sé aun._

_Yo espero estar en Gryffindor_ –exclamó Colin, emocionado era un palabra corta comparada con la enorme sonrisa con la que había dicho eso –_es donde estuvieron mi padre y mi tío, además de que allí también estuvo Harry Potter_.

Muy bien, a pesar de exasperarlo un poco, aquel niño le estaba cayendo bien pero con lo último que dijo, ese niño iba a estar entre las persona menos favoritas de Mateo.

_Y también sus hijos están allí –_

_¿Enserio? –_preguntó Mateo, sorprendiéndose así mismo por su propio interés. Trató de disimular su tropiezo encogiéndose de hombros –_no creo que sea una buena casa para_…

_¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!_ –dijo una voz gruesa interrumpiendo a Mateo. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

El chico de ojos verdes se quedó de piedra al observar al gran hombre que se acercaba a ellos con una farola en su enorme mano.

El rostro de aquel hombre estaba envuelto en un espeso y abundante pelo que conferían a su persona como una peligrosa, mas sin embargo la sonrisa que brindó a Mateo no encajaba en un hombre peligroso.

_Tu eres Mateo ¿cierto?_ –preguntó cuando estuvo a una corta distancia del aludido. La brillante sonrisa resaltaba entre su espesa barba así como sus ojos diminutos y negros. Mateo no hizo más que asentir, puesto que aun estaba impresionado por el tamaño de aquel hombre.

_Soy Rubeus Hagrid_ –dijo el hombre que bien podía ser un gigante –_Guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts y profesor del cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas_

_Un gusto, Profesor –_murmuró Mateo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. En Durmstrang era muy acostumbrado realizar una pequeña caravana a un profesor.

_Me recuerdas mucho a tu mamá_ –dijo de pronto el profesor. Desconcertado, Mateo ladeó su cabeza –_por cierto, puedes llamarme Hagrid_

_¿Usted la conoció?_ –

_Gran parte de su estancia aquí siempre estaba metida en problemas_ – Mateo alzó una ceja, confundió. ¿Su mamá en problemas escolares?

_Pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo de platicar. Es hora de ir al colegio_ –dijo de pronto evitando que Mateo preguntara alguna otra cosa. Se dirigió a todos los chicos –_síganme por aquí y no se separen._

El profesor llamado Hagrid se encaminó por un pequeño sendero tupido de obscuridad y demasiado resbaladizo. Gran parte del camino Mateo ayudó a sus pequeños compañeros a no caerse entre la maleza. El corto y traicionero camino se abrió de pronto ante un enorme y liso lago que bien podía pasar como un piso de azulejo o cristal. Mateo pudo contemplar la negrura de las aguas que reflejaban a un impresionante castillo con luces amarillas por doquier.

Sus ojos verdes se desplazaron hasta la punta de la montaña donde la estructura de piedra se veía más real de lo que aparentaba. Mateo no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Aquel castillo era enormemente maravilloso e impresionante, Durmstrang no era nada comparado con el tamaño y magnitud de Hogwarts.

Varios de sus pequeños compañeros señalaron la orilla del lago y él no dudó ni un segundo en trasladar sus ojos hasta allí. Una flota completa de pequeños botes se adherían a la orilla. Estaba claro que cruzarían el lago en ellos.

_Vamos, suban a los botes_ –ordenó el profesor –_no_ _más de cuatro en cada uno de ellos._

Mateo rascó su cabeza no muy seguro de querer subir con otros tres pequeños a uno de esos botes de apariencia frágil. Estaba seguro que con su peso y la de ellos, el bote seguro se hundía por lo que ayudó a subir a sus pequeños compañeros a cada bote y esperó hasta que todos hubiesen subido para tomar un bote solo para él tal como el profesor hacia en ese momento.

_¿Puedo subir contigo?_ –preguntó una vocecita demasiado emocionada y ya conocida para Mateo. Colin Creevey sonreía de oreja a oreja emocionado ante la perspectiva de abordar el mismo bote que su nuevo amigo.

_Ah _–Mateo no estaba seguro de ceder pero al observar a su alrededor que solo falta él de bote y no había otro desocupado decidió aceptarlo –_claro. Adelante_.

Demasiado entusiasmado para el gusto del joven de dieciséis años, el niño literalmente saltó dentro de la nave y se colocó en la punta de la misma, admirando el castillo. Una vez, todos a bordo la pequeña flota de botes se puso en movimiento al mismo tiempo. Mateo miró como la pequeña nave cortaba en líneas las aguas del liso lago.

Ninguno de los botes se movía más que el suyo. Colin Creevey no dejaba de señalar y apuntar las torres y torrecillas del castillo, diciendo a Mateo cual debía de ser la de Gryffindor.

_Estoy casi seguro que es esa_ –dijo emocionado señalando una torrecilla más con dirección al horizonte. –_papá me dijo que en ella se podía ver la puesta de sol ¿o era el lago? No, no, no. Estoy seguro que es esa._

_Colin, no es seguro que te muevas tanto, siéntate mejor_ –sus demás compañeros estaba también tan emocionados con el castillo que no prestaban atención a las maromas y además que hacia Colin, incluso el profesor estaba demasiado retirado de ellos como para observarlo –_puedes caer del bote…_

No había ni terminado de decir aquello cuando Colin se levantó del bote murmurando la palabra _tentáculo_ y se calló al agua.

_¡Colin!_ –gritó Mateo llamando la atención de todos. De reojo pudo observar como el profesor volteaba la cabeza y murmuraba algo que él no pudo oír pues al ver que Colin no salía a superficie, en un acto demasiado estúpido, se aventó al lago rogando a Merlín poder ver bajo él con la ayuda de las estrellas y la luna para buscar entre las aguas a su pequeño compañero.

* * *

La rasgadura en forma de boca volvió a cerrarse en el momento en que el sombrero seleccionador dejó de interpretar su canción pero Lily Potter apenas si fue consciente de ese suceso, dado que sus ojos, de un azul profundo, miraban al pequeño grupo de alumnos que se colocaban de pie frente al pequeño taburete donde estaba el antiguo sombrero.

No era que Lily estuvieran felizmente emocionada por sus nuevos y pequeños compañeros, más bien solo uno captaba su atención y no solo la de ella, si no de la mayor parte del alumnado femenino.

Una no encontraba en cada nuevo curso a un chico alto y de cabellera revuelta y castaña así como si nada. Por supuesto, todos los alumnos estaban intrigados en la nueva asistencia en el colegio, pues era poco común o casi remoto. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, no recordaba algún suceso parecido.

Al no poder acercase, Lily Potter contemplaba al chico de pelo desordenado desde su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, notando la túnica negra así como su corbata toda mojada y escurriendo de lo que parecía ser agua. No solo el muchacho era el único en ese estado puesto que también podía notar que otro pequeño niño también estaba igual de empapado que el chico.

Aquello la desconcertó, dado que no había visto una sola gota de lluvia caer en todo su viaje de regreso al colegio.

El profesor Flitwick, desenrolló un pequeño pergamino amarillento dando así el pase de lista designado para colocarse el sombrero seleccionador.

Lily Potter no se molestó en prestar atención al nuevo chiquillo que designaban para la casa de Hufflepuff, el chico que claramente sobresalía entre las diminutas cabezas de los niños atraía demasiado su atención. Casi estaba segura de haberlo visto antes.

Aquel misterioso muchacho no dejaba de ver a su alrededor, como si jamás hubiese visto algo de magia. Lily no pudo evitar mirar el techo que en ese momento el joven contemplaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sí, el techo estaba decorado por un impresionante cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas mientras miles de velas alumbraban el lugar, pero aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse qué tanto veía el muchacho.

La chica pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus propios actos. Mirar a donde un muchacho miraba era un claro signo de nada bueno.

_¿Puedo sentarme? –_ dijo una pequeña vocecita a su derecha que sacó a Lily de sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja volteó su cabeza solo para contemplar a un pequeño de cabellos castaños oscuros que sonreía abiertamente. Al parecer ese niño, completamente empapado era su nuevo compañero de casa.

_Adelante –_contestó mientras se movía un poco en su asiento para darle lugar.

_¡Es genial estar en esta mesa!_ –exclamó su pequeño vecino de asiento mirando a todos lados

_Claro que si_ –murmuró tratando de entender el entusiasmo del niño. Sus ojos traicioneros no lo vieron por mucho tiempo dado que se volvieron a desplazar hasta el muchacho que esperaba su selección.

_Granger, Mateo_ –dijo de pronto el profesor Flitwick, haciendo que Lily Potter y el resto de sus compañeros observara como el muchacho alto y de cabello revuelto borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y miraba con gran detenimiento el sombrero seleccionador, acercándose a él con paso lento mientras dejaba un pequeño camino de gotas en su andar.

Todas y cada una de las cabezas se alzaron para observarlo una vez que el chico se colocó el sombrero. Todos a la expectativa del veredicto. Incluso algunos de los profesores lo miraba con detenimiento.

Gracias a la distancia donde se encontraba, Lily pudo observar como el chico apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula y negaba levemente con la cabeza. Sus puños fuertemente cerrados descansaban sobre sus piernas.

_Solo espero que quede también en Gryffindor_ –murmuró el niño que estaba junto a ella

_¿Acaso lo conoces?_ –preguntó curiosa Lily, quitando su vista del muchacho apuesto, lo suficiente para mirar al niño y preguntarle, antes de regresar sus ojos al joven.

_Es mi amigo_ –contestó feliz el niño –_me acaba de salvar de ahogarme en el lago_ –El pequeño estiró sus brazos, mostrando el agua escurrir de su manga para acentuar sus palabras.

_¿Enserio?_ –exclamó Lily impresionada.

_¿Complejo de Héroe?_ –pensó y de pronto, en la cara de la chica pelirroja se formó una sonrisa dando por asegurado que conocería a ese chico, pues estaba más que acertada al suponer que aquel muchacho de cabellera rebelde estaría en Gryffindor.

El hecho de ser hija de Harry Potter le ayudaba a comprender que un chico, con un gran complejo de héroe estaría en la casa de los leones, tal y como lo estuvo su papá.

_¡Slytherin!_ –vociferó el sombrero después de un tiempo que parecía eterno mientras que la confusión se hacía presente en el rostro de Lily y no era la única. De reojo observó como el pequeño niño que estaba sentado a su lado, negaba ante el veredicto del sombrero. Incluso la expresión de Hagrid era sombría.

Ambos Gryffindor's, así como el resto de la escuela y algunos profesores, observaba como el chico de cabello mojado y rebelde se quitaba el sombrero y lo colocaba sobre el taburete. Mirando a ambos lados del Gran Comedor.

Los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes tardaron en aplaudir a su nuevo integrante, pero nada más se hicieron unos cuantos aplausos y murmullos y el chico nuevo se encaminó a su respectiva mesa.

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja lo siguieron, pudiendo apreciar que incluso alguno de sus nuevos compañeros miraban curiosos a ese extraño chico que se sentó en una de las esquinas de su propia mesa, apartado de sus nuevos compañeros y de Lily.

* * *

_Creo que es todo el papeleo que se necesita, Señora Granger_ –dijo un hombre de aspecto robusto y bonachón.

_Ya le he dicho que me puede decir Hermione, señor Robbinson_ –murmuró sonriente cierta castaña ordenando el montón de carpetas que traía bajo su brazo.

_Cierto. Pero eso significa que también puedes dejar de llamarme Señor Robbinson. ¿Verdad Hermione?_ –murmuró el hombre de cabellos rubios y sonrisa radiante mirando fijamente a la castaña.

La chica se sonrojó.

_Bueno, sabe que eso de señora a mi no me gusta mucho ¿o acaso es que estoy muy vieja? _–contestó ella con mofa saliéndose por la tangente para no contestar a la pregunta de su acompañante.

_Tonterías_ –murmuró el señor Robbinson de pronto, acercándose a Hermione para ayudarle con sus carpetas –_Ni siquiera te veo los años, ¿acaso tiene veintiocho? Te ves muy joven y hermosa, apenas puedo creer que tengas un hijo adolescente._

Bien aquello si la había hecho sonrojar muchísimo, no quiera que su primer día de trabajo en el ministerio de Londres fuese ensombrecido por indirectas bien directas de cortejo.

_Gracias_ –contestó no muy segura de agregar algo mas _– ¿ya es momento de conocerlo?_

La mirada del señor Derek Robbinson no se apartaba de ella, por lo que tenía que recordarle su deber ese día.

Al entrar al ministerio, el señor Derek (que no tenía mucho de señor puesto que era un joven) había dado un recorrido completo a Hermione para conocer sus nuevas áreas y compañeros de trabajo. Derek ignoraba que Hermione Granger, en sus tiempos de juventud, había entrado de infiltrada al ministerio y por supuesto que era una londinense puesto que Hermione había decidido no retomar su pasado haciéndose pasar por una extranjera.

_Cierto _–dijo el recordando su tarea. Ajusto las carpetas de Hermione en uno de sus brazos y se encaminó por la puerta del nuevo despacho de Hermione para salir al pasillo que daban a todas las demás secciones del ministerio.

_Entonces ¿estás lista para conocer a nuestro nuevo Jefe de Aurores?_ –preguntó Derek al notar el repentino silencio entre ambos.

_¿Es nuevo?_ –pregunto curiosa Hermione.

_Lo ascendieron hace un par de años. Te sorprenderás cuando lo veas_ –

Hermione no pudo evitar morderse el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa. Ese chico llamado Derek decía lo mismo de cada compañero en el ministerio.

_Entonces vayamos. Debemos conocer a ese nuevo jefe de_ Aurores –contestó ella contagiándose del buen humor del Señor Robbinson.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Y bien ¿les gustó? Espero que si y si no, bueno, me lo hacen saber XD**

**Ojala y aun me sigan dejando mensajitos... créanme; todas esas palabras que me dicen me hacen querer seguir esto a pesar de mi estado de animo. Muchas, muchas gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo y detenerse a escribir y también a aquellas personas que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos, espero no desilusionarlos...**

**Les hago la promesa de que si me dejan mensajitos diciéndome que publique antes... les dejaré el siguiente cap lo mas pronto posible ¿sale?**

**Nos vemos pronto :D y por supuesto... bienvenidas a todas aquellas y aquellos nuevos lectores ;) gracias por sus mensajes y espero verlos pronto :3**


	13. Capitulo XII

**...y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la nueva actu, solo espero y no me maten XD**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

_Esto es genial_ –murmuró sarcásticamente el joven castaño de ojos verdes mientras untaba apresuradamente un poco de mermelada de fresa en dos tostadas y las colocaba sobre una servilleta desenvuelta mientras su mochila, cargada con todos sus utilices, se balanceaba de un lado a otro colgada de su brazo.

_Mi primer día aquí y ya voy tarde a la primera clase –_continuó hablando, molesto consigo mismo. Haciendo maniobras con la mochila tomó las tostadas rápidamente dando un buen mordisco a una de ellas, estaba claro que ese sería su único alimento hasta medio día, donde según su horario, marcaba la hora del almuerzo, y salió casi corriendo del Gran Comedor.

El no haber pegado ojo en gran parte de la noche por culpa de tanto pensar en las cosas que le habían pasado en tampoco tiempo, tenía sus consecuencias y una de ellas era esta: Correr velozmente por los pasillos hasta ubicar ese salón donde se impartiría su primera clase de Aritmacia, materia que había decido tomar al recordar que su mamá la había mencionado alguna vez en sus historias. Daba gracias a Merlín, haber salido de Durmstrang con sobre salientes en sus notas, dándole a él la posibilidad de escoger varios de los llamados Éxtasis en Hogwarts los cuales veía muy interesantes en algunos casos.

Otra consecuencia era: haber saltado el desayudo el cual, estaba seguro había sido muy bueno. Aun no podía sacarse de la mente el inmenso banquete que había degustado la noche anterior y a pesar de haberse sentido incomodo por las miradas de sus compañeros de casa así como los demás, no había sido suficiente como para quitarle el apetito que había surgido en el momento en que visualizó la gran cantidad de aperitivos que estaban sobre la mesa de esa noche, todo acomodado tan elegantemente y servido en lo que parecían platos y cubiertos de oro, algo que en ninguna vez en su estadía en Durmstrang recordaba haber sucedido.

Solo el haber recordado ese gran banquete, su estomago gruñó de hambre, por lo que de forma rápida brindó otro gran mordisco a la última tostada que traía en su mano, la otra no recordaba en qué momento se la había metido a la boca.

Mirando por todos lados, Mateo Granger visualizó algunos alumnos de otros cursos que al parecer habían tenido la misma mañana. En una parte de su interior, estaba aliviado de no tener todas esas miraditas sobre él. Ya bastante incomodo se sentía con saberse el nuevo del _sexto curso_ como para que los demás se lo estuviesen diciendo.

Con un suspiro casi inaudible visualizó la gran puerta de madera y tallada donde varios de sus compañeros aguardaban en el pasillo, aparentemente esperando que el profesor, quien quiera que fuera, les abriera la puerta.

Por primera vez desde que tomó conciencia de que su escuela ahora era Hogwarts, Mateo se sintió extraño al observar a los chicos y chicas de su mismo curso charlar animadamente unos con otros y teniendo como única diferencia esos pequeños escudos de colores bordados sobre sus pechos que indicaban a donde pertenecían, su pequeño descubriendo solo sirvió para que extrañara estar en Durmstrang, usando esa túnica de un rojo sangre envuelto en una capa de piel tupida teniendo a su lado a su mejor amigo, Lio Child.

Sin previo aviso su mirada verde esmeralda se trasladó a sus propias ropas, deteniéndose en su túnica de un negro intenso y ese escudo es el pecho tan peculiar de colores elegantes y acentuados. El verde y el plateado formaban una singular combinación, pero lo más extraño era, esa pequeña serpiente entre los colores. Mateo la veía como un signo de peligro, sí, pero también un signo de sigilo y precaución, después de todo él sabía que una serpiente no atacaba a nadie a menos que se le incitara a atacar.

¿Acaso eso tenía que ver lo que le había dicho ese raro sombrero la noche anterior?

_Tienes mucho valor muchacho –_la vocecita de ese pequeño sombreo volvió a sonar en su cabeza, trayendo ese recuerdo –_Veo en tu cabeza unas ganas de probar, a ti mismo y al mundo, quien eres. Tus pensamientos me muestran tus sentimientos y te debo decir que tengas cuidado con lo que pienses porque eso hará que tomes tus decisiones, recuerda que a pesar de que me niegues el colocarte en la casa de los leones, sabes que tu corazón está allí, pero tu cabeza está en Slytherin. ¿Estás seguro de seguir a tu cabeza en vez de tu corazón…?_

Mateo agitó la cabeza, despejando de ella los recuerdos de ese viejo sombrero. Aun estaba molesto con él por haberle dicho un montón de palabras que lo habían confundido. Ese sombrero viejo, era el causante de su desvelo. ¿Por qué tenía que tomarle tanta importancia a un pedazo de tela vieja?

No, no debía. Ese pedazo de trapo no tenía ni idea de lo que decía. Tratando de despejarse de sus pensamientos, Mateo frotó sus cansinos ojos con una de sus manos. Ya no quería pensar en las palabras del sombrero seleccionador, tal como le había dicho, solo él decidía que hacer, al último siempre seria su elección y de nadie más.

Sus manos fueron a parar hasta su pelo, alborotándolo inconscientemente.

_Vamos, clase. Adentro_ –dijo una voz a lo lejos. Mateo parpadeó mirando en la dirección donde había escuchado la voz. Una mujer alta y de cabellos cortos estaba parada frente a la puerta de madera, mirando a los alumnos entrar por esta.

Mateo Granger se apresuró hasta llegar a su altura, sintiéndose aliviado de haber llegando a tiempo mientras se golpeaba mentalmente, la profesora de Aritmacia lo había visto con ojos entrecerrado mientras cruzaba al salón muy cerca de ella, estaba seguro que miraba su desordenado cabello, que él, tan sutil y estúpidamente se había alborotado mas sin haber sido consciente.

_¿Cuándo te vas a acomodar? –_le preguntó mentalmente a su pelo mientras tomaba asiento en un silla solitaria al final del salón. Como tantas otras veces, se sentía curioso de donde había sacado esa singular herencia de su cabello.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Mateo se encontraba siguiendo por los pasillos a un grupo de alumnos que seguramente se encaminaban a la misma clase que él, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una de las materias que quería aprender de su nuevo colegio, dado que en Durmstrang, él había cursado la asignatura de Artes Oscuras por lo que sería interesante para el chico de cabello rebelde ver esa materia desde otro punto de vista.

A paso lento Mateo iba detrás de sus compañeros con la intención de no ser molestado, puesto que sus ojos detectaron ser el único chico que traía un pesado libro entre sus manos el cual no cavia dentro de su mochila y que pertenecía a su clase anterior. Se sintió un bicho raro por ser demasiado compulsivo a la hora de tener su material de estudió a la mano y tan bien complementado como su mamá.

Pero no era para menos traer ese enorme libro más grueso que su brazo puesto que la profesora Vector se había ensañado con ellos dejándoles un montón de tarea. En esa pequeña clase, que en verdad era pequeña al tener solo a trece alumnos donde varios de ellos eran de la casa llamada Hufflepuff, y Revenclaw, careciendo de alumnos de Gryffindor y solo teniéndolo a él de Slytherin.

Mientras caminaba pausadamente subiendo las escaleras, recordaba como la profesora Vector lo miraba en cada momento, con ojos entrecerrados, como preguntándose realmente si era verdad que Mateo estuviera en su clase o eso es lo que pensaba el muchacho. Por un momento se había sentido un poco incomodo ante la mirada negra e inquisidora de la profesora Vector. Estaba claro que preguntaría a su madre acerca del comportamiento de la profesora de Aritmacia en su próxima carta, misma que escribiría esa noche.

Algo en su interior le indicaba a Mateo que su madre no iba a tomar muy bien la noticia de su ubicación en su nueva casa, por lo que debía decírselo lo antes posible antes de que alguna otra persona reconociera su parentesco con Hermione Granger, una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico, y lo delatara sin darle oportunidad de explicarle a su mamá del porque su estancia en Slytherin.

Acompañada de dos chicas a lo lejos, visualizó también la cabellera castaña de una de sus compañeras de Hufflepuff, que al igual que la profesora, no le había quitado la mirada de encima dando a Mateo razones para mirar su libro más detenidamente.

Antes de lo que hubiese imaginado Mateo Granger era el último alumno en cruzar la puerta hacia el salón. Su verde mirada se trasladó a las varias mesas donde la mayor parte ya se encontraban ocupadas por los alumnos que habían entrado antes que él.

El chico de cabello rebelde tomó asiento en la misma mesa donde estaba su compañera de la clase de Aritmacia, la chica de Hufflepuff.

_Buenos días estudiantes de sexto curso _–murmuró una voz proveniente de las sombras –_ésta es la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras _

Un hombre alto y rubio se hacía presente detrás del escritorio mientras en su andar se iba descubriendo de entre la oscuridad visible del salón. A pesar de la distancia Mateo pudo observar las sombras de las cicatrices que cubría su rostro. De mandíbula dura y brazos gruesos, y envuelto en una túnica verde oscuro, se presentaba su nuevo profesor.

_Yo soy su profesor, Ratmun Durán. Orden de Merlín tercera clase, integrante retirado del departamento de aurores –_

La clase completa escuchaba las palabras atentas del profesor Durán, para Mateo estaba claro que haber sido Auror del ministerio, era una gran honor para muchos por lo que el muchacho de ojos verdes pensaba que esta iba a ser una de sus clases favoritas al igual que lo había sido Artes Oscuras, en Durmstrang.

Una clase que ahora estaba siendo interrumpida por murmullos procedente de dos mesas delante de en la que se encontraba Mateo y posiblemente donde el profesor, perdido entre su explicación, no lograba escuchar.

Mateo miró a su compañera de mesa, esperando su apoyo a la hora de quejarse de ese murmullo molesto proveniente de sus compañeros, la chica de cabellera castaña lo miraba sin pestañear y en el momento en que la pilló mirándolo ella desvió su mirada hacia el profesor mientras Mateo podía comprobar que las mejillas de la chica tenían un intenso color escarlata en ellas. Sabiendo que no ganaría el apoyo de su compañera, puesto que no prestaba atención a la clase, decidió trasladar de vuelta su mirada hacia delante, tratando de volver a captar el hilo de información que indicaba su profesor.

Aquel chico de cabellera negra y claramente mal arreglada no dejaba de dar murmullos, aquello está comenzando a desesperar a Mateo pero incluso antes de levantar su mano para quejarse, el maestro llamó a la clase.

_De acuerdo, chicos. Es hora. _–Decía en voz alta el profesor Durán rodeando su escritorio y acercándose más hasta donde estaban los alumnos, esa fue la única forma de que el muchacho de adelante, cerrara su boca –_Por favor pónganse por parejas y empecemos a realizar los hechizos no Verbales._

_¿Hechizos no verbales? –_Se preguntó Mateo internamente frunciendo su ceño– _¿en qué momento había dado la explicación acerca de ese tema?_

Haciendo una nota mental de no volverse a sentar al final de la clase, Mateo escuchó atentamente las últimas indicaciones de su profesor.

_Su compañero lanzará un hechizo y ustedes deben repeler el ataque aplicando un hechizo no verbal y viceversa _–explicó el profesor señalando a una pareja de alumnos que ya traía su varita en mano _–todo háganlo con sumo cuidado y procuren no realizar hechizos demasiados fuertes._

Al ver que sus compañeros estaban ya formando las parejas, el no tuvo más remedio que suspirar profundamente y recurrí al único recurso de voltear a su derecha y rogar a Merlín por que la chica hubiese puesto atención a la clase.

_¿Quieres ser mi pareja? _–preguntó a la joven, pasando por alto el hecho de presentarse y conocer su nombre. No era momento para hacer ese tipo de cortesías.

La chica en vez de contestar con un simple _SI_ o un _No_. Dio a Mateo una risa que automáticamente él clasificó como tonta.

Sin pensarlo, Mateo soltó otro largo suspiro y sacó dentro de su túnica la varita de sauce y nervio de dragón, que llegó a sus manos cuando tenía once años, se apartó de su mesa para tener espacio mientras su compañera imitaba sus movimientos.

_Vamos. Atácame _–dijo él con voz segura, prefería mil veces que ella atacara primero antes de hacerlo él. Nunca le había gustado pelear con chicas. Temía lastimarlas. Su padrino, Viktor Krum le había enseñado a ser respetosos con ellas. La chica miró a Mateo por unos segundos más y le regaló otra risita antes de blandir su varita. No salió absolutamente nada de ella, puesto que a la chica le había entrado completamente la risa tonta.

Frustrado, Mateo miró a sus otros compañeros y observó a una chica rubia de cabellera tan larga y dorada que caía como cascada sobre sus hombros. Sonrió sin pensarlo al ver como movía la varita y detenía el hechizo que otra chica de aspecto robusto lanzaba en su dirección. El chico de ojos verdes estaba impresionado, la chica había descubierto como repeler hechizo sin formular palabras, una hazaña que él hubiese aplaudido rotundamente de no haber sido que la había visto mover levemente sus labios en el momento en que se protegía de otro conjuro.

Mateo soltó una risota, aquella joven de cabellera rubia hacia trampa. De buen humor traslado nuevamente su mirada hacia su pareja donde su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que la chica había dejado de intentar hechizarlo solo para mirarlo otra vez.

El chico se comenzaba a preguntar si tenía algo en la cara como para que aquella muchacha no dejara de mirarlo. A decir verdad se sentía intimidado, por lo que, tratando de despejar su mente, nuevamente sus ojos fueron a parar a la chica que hacia trampa y sin previo aviso volvió a sonreír.

_Vamos, Malfoy_ –dijo una voz unos pasos más allá de la chica bonita atrayendo la atención de Mateo. Dos chicos se encontraban con las varitas en lo alto teniendo un duelo bajo la supervisión del profesor _– ¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?_

El ceño de Mateo se frunció al reconocer al muchacho de cabello mal peinado, era el mismo que había estado haciendo ruido con anterioridad, impidiendo a Mateo escuchar la clase.

_¡Sí que sueñas alto! –_contestó un joven de una cabellera extrañamente rubia y platinada que Mateo conocía muy bien, puesto que la había visto en su sala común, aquel chico al que habían llamado Malfoy era uno con los que Mateo compartía dormitorio. Una de sus cejas se levantó, había sido lo suficientemente despistado como para no haberlo visto en esta misma clase hasta estos momentos.

_No te cansas de presumir ¿verdad, Potter? _–murmuró Malfoy a su oponente, mientras la cara de incredulidad se apoderaba de Mateo. Aquel chico había dicho "_Potter_". Lo que significaba que ese muchacho de cabellera negra era uno de los hijos de Harry Potter, su hermano.

De un momento a otro Mateo Granger sentía como si le hubiese puesto un reflector, indicando que él era el medio hermano de aquel chico llamado Potter, casi sentía el momento en que todos voltearan a verlo, acusándolo de ser un bastardo. Daba gracias a Merlín que aquel espectáculo había atraído la atención de la mayoría de sus compañeros y con ello comprobó que nadie lo miraba a él.

_No es presumir, Malfoy _–murmuró Potter haciendo piruetas con la varita sobre sus manos –_es solo la verdad de los hechos_

Antes siquiera de haber realizado un movimiento, el muchacho llamado Malfoy blandió su varita en dirección a su oponente. Potter reacción al instante y rápidamente atacó.

_¡Demaius! –_el hechizo había dado directo en el pecho de Malfoy enviándolo hacia atrás no dando a Mateo el tiempo suficiente de blandir su varita y apartar a la chica rubia, por lo que sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre la joven, tomándola por los hombros y cayendo al suelo con ella en sus brazos. Malfoy había impactado donde había estado antes de pie la muchacha.

La joven descansaba sobre el pecho de Mateo, haciendo que este se paralizara. ¿La había golpeado en su intento de apartarla de ser embestida por un cuerpo a una gran velocidad?

_¿Se encuentran bien? –_Preguntó el profesor acercándose a los chicos del suelo y dando una mirada dura al joven moreno _–Potter, eso fue absolutamente innecesario_

Mateo miró en dirección a Potter, ese muchacho lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrado, aparentemente molesto. No le importó, estaba de acuerdo con el profesor. Un hechizo expulsador había sido innecesario, por lo que le regresó la mirada molesta. Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista hasta que escucharon quejidos de dolor.

Mateo volvió a voltear temiendo que los sonidos provinieran de la chica. Suspiró aliviado al ver como el profesor levantaba con cuidado al chico que había salido disparado hasta la puerta. Casi toda la clase estaba sumida en murmullos y miradas hacia Mateo y la chica en sus brazos

_¿Te encuentras bien? _–preguntó inseguro a la muchacha puesto que no se había movido.

La chica levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró a Mateo. Los ojos de ella traspasaron su mirada y a pesar de estar tirado en el suelo, sintió sus piernas de gelatina, aquella joven tenía los ojos más bonitos que alguna vez Mateo miró, y eso era decir mucho puesto que no había visto a las chicas tan de cerquita como a ella. Su color le recordaba al tono azul claro del cielo al amanecer.

Mateo parpadeó momentáneamente turbado por esos ojos, sentía arder sus mejillas dado que la chica no dejaba de mirarlo.

_Tienes unos bonitos ojos_ –dijo ella con toda la calma posible, haciendo eco a los pensamientos de Mateo. El chico no pudo evitar aumentar el tono de sus mejillas. Al contemplar su rostro la chica sonrió sincera y se levantó lentamente del pecho de Mateo _–gracias por amortiguar mi caída._

Mateo se reincorporó sin saber bien que decir, tragó saliva puesto que la boca de un momento a otro la sentía seca. ¿Eso había sido un cumplido?

_Vamos, Señor Malfoy. Debo llevarlo a la enfermería –_escuchó decir al profesor Durán y sus ojos dejaron de observar a la chica para trasladarse a su compañero de cuarto preguntándose si internamente si se encontraba bien. Por alguna extraña razón el profesor dio una mirada de enfado a alguien detrás de Mateo _–nadie hará absolutamente nada hasta que yo regrese, a menos que quieran estar castigados por el resto del año._

Una vez sentenciada la clase entera, el profesor salió del aula llevándose con él a un Malfoy bastante lastimado del brazo.

_¡Eres un idiota Arthur Potter! _–escuchó gritar tras su espalda a la misma voz que minutos antes le había dicho que tenia ojos bonitos _–pudiste haberlo herido de gravedad, ¿sabes?_

Observó como la chica rubia hacia frente al muchacho de nombre Arthur, a pesar de ser unos sentimientos más grande que ella, la chica no retrocedió por su tamaño. En su mano, Mateo pudo observar su varita fuertemente apretaba lista para usarla. Por un momento temió que la chica atacara a Potter aunque se lo tenía bien merecido.

_Vamos, Orión –_contestó Arthur con mofa. El resto de la clase murmuraba para sí –_no perdemos nada con dañar un poco más a Malfoy._

_Y qué hay de mí, estúpido _–dijo ella sin piedad _– ¿acaso a mí también me hubieses dañado?_

Potter la miró detenidamente.

_Sabes que a ti nunca te dañaría _–murmuró jocosamente a la chica. A Mateo se le revolvió el estomago.

_¿Ah, no? Si no hubiese sido por ese chico de ojos bonitos que me apartó y amortiguó mi caída –_murmuró señalando a Mateo _–y que afortunadamente tiene el pecho bastante suave, yo también hubiese estado en la enfermería en este momento._

Las mejillas de Mateo volvieron a adquirir un tono sonrosado mientras la chica llamada Orión y el muchacho de pelo negro lo contemplaban desde su posición.

En vez de bajar la mirada, avergonzado, Mateo totalmente sonrosado, reasumió su postura cuadrando sus hombros y con su barbilla en alto puesto que el muchacho reconocía cuando era sometido a una mirada escrutadora. Sin saber porque, Potter lo mirada detenidamente, valorándolo.

_Fue pura suerte que te apartara del camino _–murmuró desdeñosamente _–nadie más que yo puede moverse tan rápido._

Aquello lo molestó, estaba claro que aquel chico, que aparentemente era su hermano, se estaba echando demasiados aludidos por algo que estuvo incorrecto.

_Alégrate de que hubiese estado para apartarla –_dijo Mateo con voz alta, ganándose no solo la atención de la chica y de Potter si no de toda la clase, el color de sus mejillas volvían a estar normales _–de lo contario la hubieses lastimado. Eres pésimo controlando tus hechizos, ni siquiera sabes dar dirección para que tu contrincante caiga donde tú quieres que lo haga._

Bien, aquello último no había sido necesario decirlo, pero no había podido resistirse a aplacar a su medio hermano con sus aires de grandeza.

_¿A qué te refieres con pésimo, imbécil? –_Preguntó groseramente –_tú no sabes nada de cómo es aquí. Así que no vengas aparentado que sabes mucho._

Mateo no se pudo contener las ganas de seguir hablando.

_¿Y quién te dijo que no sé? –_

_¿Crees que puedes conmigo? –_

_Tú no eres un gran reto, ¿sabes? _–contestó Mateo. Aquel chico en verdad quería hacerlo enojar.

_¿Cómo te atreves, estúpido? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?–_

_Nadie que yo conozca, eso es seguro. Y sinceramente no me importa_ –Mateo ya se estaba hartando del muchacho, hasta ahora se arrepentía de haber comenzado a entablar conversación con él por lo que encogiéndose de hombros guardó su varita dentro de la túnica, miró su reloj de pulsera y regresó a la mesa a recoger sus utilices. Por la hora estaba claro que el profesor llegaría al salón he indicaría a sus estudiantes que el tiempo se había agotado.

_Idiota –_blasfemó el chico presumido – _¡yo soy James Potter!_

_Arthur –_dijo la chica mirando a Potter con el ceño fruncido –_ ya basta. No tienes por qué estar peleándote con todo el mundo por tonterías._

_Tú no opines Orión, ¿qué puede saber una chica de una discusión? ¡No sabes nada! _–contestó Potter. Aquello fue la gota que derramó su vaso. Mateo tiró su mochila nuevamente a la mesa y volvió a sacar la varita de su túnica. Apretándola fuertemente entre su puño.

_¡No vuelvas a hablarle así a una chica en mi presencia! _–contestó molesto levantando su varita hacia Potter. Su hermano o no, Mateo le enseñaría modales a ese brabucón.

_Entonces quieres pelar _–contestó con una sonrisa ignorando su petición. El chico de ojos verdes no respondió, se limitó a observar como Arthur Potter apartaba levemente a la chica de su camino.

Potter aun tenía su varita en su mano, por lo que simplemente levantó su puño y apuntó a Mateo. El resto de los alumnos, se hicieron a un lado, dándoles espacio suficiente a los duelistas mientras Orión Thomas fulminaba a Potter con la mirada. Para Mateo estaba claro que si lo atrapaban haciendo esa actividad era una detención asegurada.

_Te voy a enseñar quien soy, idiota _–dijo Arthur mirando fijamente con sus ojos cafés, a Mateo.

_Y yo te enseñaré a respetar a una dama _–murmuró sombríamente sintiendo repulsión por la familia Potter. Estaba claro que carecían de modales.

_¡Desmaius! _–gritó Arthur Potter agitando su varita en dirección a Mateo. En respuesta el chico de cabello rebelde quitó su cabeza de la trayectoria del hechizo con un ágil movimiento desplazándose a la derecha rápidamente y blandiendo su varita en el acto.

_¡Levicorpus! –_susurró elegantemente lanzando un destello de luz desde su varita hacia su oponente y de un momento a otro Arthur James Potter estaba flotando por los aires cabeza abajo como si jalaran de su tobillo, mientras gritaba sin cesar que lo bajaran.

De forma automática casi todo el salón estalló en carcajadas por la situación, incluso la chica llamada Orión tenía una diminuta sonrisa en los labios pero a diferencia de los demás, ella miraba a Mateo sin que él se diera cuanta, mientras el muchacho posaba su ojos verdes ojos en un Arthur totalmente de cabeza.

_¡Bájame de aquí, estúpido! _–vociferó agitando los brazos enérgicamente, tratando de alcorzar a Mateo con sus puños.

_Eso te enseñará a ser más respetuoso con las chicas y hacia con tus compañeros –_advirtió Mateo mirando a Potter. Sabiendo que ya había tenido su merecido, volvió a apuntar con la varita a su contrincante.

Con gran satisfacción vio a la alarma de un nuevo ataque en los ojos cafés de Arthur. Por hoy le había enseñado una lección y esperaba que fuera la última, nunca le había gustado pelearse a pesar de ser buscado para las peleas en vez de buscarlas él.

_Liveracopus –_murmuró haciendo que de su varita saliera un nuevo destello de luz que hizo a Arthur caer al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Al levantarse Arthur Potter frotaba continuamente su brazo izquierdo puesto que allí era donde había amortiguado el golpe. Sabiendo que quería regresar el ataque, Mateo tenía su varita fuertemente agarrada en su mano derecha, dispuesto a contestar cualquier otra agresión de Potter, pero incluso antes de que su oponente levantara su varita. La puesta del aula se volvió a abrir dejando pasar al profesor Durán.

_El señor Malfoy estará bien _–murmuró deteniendo a mirar el inusual silencio que reinaba en el salón. Levantó una ceja con desconfianza pero continuo_ –así que será toda por hoy. Pueden salir clase. James Potter, no vuelvas a hacer eso o te pondré en detención._

Potter solo asintió con la cabeza ante de salir con sus utilices en la mano y dar a Mateo una mirada de odio.

Sus ojos verdes esmeralda lo siguieron hasta salir del salón, estaba seguro que es no iba a ser la única mirada que le dirigiría.

Al llegar a su mesa encontró sus utilices perfectamente guardados en su mochila mientras la chica de cabellera castaña se despedía de el regalándole una sonrisa tonta y coqueta. Estaba seguro que era coqueta.

Mateo suspiró, sabiendo que se había ganado a dos admiradores el día de hoy, una que lo miraba coquetamente y otro que lo miraba con odio.

_Pudo haber sido peor _–pensó con mofa. Dio una recorrida más con su mirada antes de salir. La chica de cabellara rubia ya no estaba en el aula y eso lo hizo sentir un retorcijón en su estomago. Sinceramente esperaba que aquella bonita chica se le hubiese acercado, a pesar de que él pensaba que no sabría que decirle si lo hubiese hecho.

* * *

Una de sus manos fue aparar a su desordenado cabello con la intención de masajear su cabeza, tratando de aliviar la tensión que poseía en ese momento a causa de sus locos y estúpidos pensamientos. Sin pretenderlo sus ojos se cerraron y las imágenes que tanto evitaba pensar volvieron a inundar su mente.

Harry Potter no podía, ni pretendía dejar de mirar esa cabellera castaña que se balanceaba con el movimiento de un andar siendo acariciada por el leve viento que soplaba esa mañana.

Sus pies los sentía fijos al suelo, como si en un acto de estupidez, los hubiese metido a un charco de cemento el cual se había secado.

Como un idiota, contemplaba como aquella chica que por noches le quitó el sueño, se alejaba de él en cada paso que daba mientras era abrazaba de la cintura por un chiquillo que pretendía estar demasiado acercarse a ella.

Lo había visto besarla mientras algo en su interior cobraba vida y se asentaba en la boca de su estomago con un roca totalmente solida.

Esas ganas de querer separarla de ese coqueto muchacho fueron suficientes para recordar cómo se debían mover sus piernas.

Una tras otra se fueron impulsando hasta lograr alcanzar un movimiento aceptable que le había permitido moverse entre la multitud de gente en el callejón Diagon y por un corto momento olvidó que había asistido a ese lugar con solo la intención de acompañara a su hija, pero ahora la nueva visión de sus ojos verdes tenían su total atención.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos rápidos se había convertido en un ligero trote mientras maniobraba con las bolsas en mano para no dejarlas caer. Por lo que en momentos su vista se debía apartar de esa cabellera castaña que se deslizaba enfrente de sí.

Y tal como si hubiese sido un espejismo, de un momento a otro, la imagen de la espalda de Hermione Granger se esfumó de la nada trayendo consigo un enorme vacío que no se había dado cuenta que sentía hasta que su hermosa imagen se desapareció de su vista.

_¿Esto será correcto? _–murmuró un voz que ayudó a Harry Potter a salir de sus pensamientos y abrir los ojos de golpe. Su verde mirada se traslado al joven que ocupaba asiento a su lado derecho mientras este miraba la estructura del edificio donde se encontraban.

_¿A qué te refieres? _–preguntó Harry, temeroso porque su asistente, Nicholas Pilcher, hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos con relación a la chica. Ya tenía un poco de tiempo que había perdido la práctica en Oclumencia, como para proteger su mente de invasores. Desde que había visto, lo que parecía la visión de Hermione Granger en el callejón Diagon, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza y para ser sinceros, Harry no quería que saliera de ella puesto que los únicos recuerdos que tenia de su antigua mejor amiga eran solo las imágenes de adolecentes cuando compartían el colegio y por supuesto la imagen que más guardaba celosamente para sí, su cuerpo desnudo.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, quitando esa imagen. No estaba seguro que su joven asistente supiera Legimencia, pero esa era una imagen que solo él guardaba para sí y que no quería compartir con nadie más.

_Me refiero al hecho de no haberle dicho nada a Derek acerca de este viaje_ –contestó su recién casado asistente, que dejó a Harry suspirar aliviado. La imagen de la piel de Hermione bajo su tacto aun solo era de él.

_¿Qué tiene de malo con eso? –_preguntó tratando de buscar una escusa para ya no pensar en esos recuerdos. Las mejillas de Harry comenzaban a tomar un color sonrosado. Daba gracias a Merlín de que su asistente aun siguiera viendo la estructura imponente de piedra del Ministerio Búlgaro.

_Bueno, antes de partir Derek me informó que había llegado el nuevo jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Búlgaro_ –contestó Nicholas mirando por un momento a su jefe y nuevamente trasladando sus ojos grises a la puerta principal.

_Sabes que eso de las presentaciones hacia los nuevos jefes me tiene sin cuidado_ –murmuró Harry moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, quitándose un poco de estrés. Al fin había logrado guardar las imágenes nuevamente en un rincón de su mente. Era más agradable volver a recordarlas cuando él estaba solo.

_Lo sé, jefe. Pero creo que había sido lo más correcto esperar a que lo presentara antes de venir para acá –_

_Mira, Nicholas_ –habló Harry parándose repentinamente de su asiento mientras la desesperación por ser ya atendido lo empezaba a consumir puesto que no le gustaba esperar mucho tiempo – _¿Qué caso tiene esperar a conocer a ese hombre si ya estamos en Bulgaria?_

_Si pero… –_

_¿A casó no hemos esperado por meses los informes acerca del ataque a Durmstrang?_ –Preguntó Harry _– y apenas nos mandan a un idiota a que contesten a nuestras preguntas después de tantos meses. Yo no pienso quedarme más tiempo esperando._

_Lo sé, jefe. Pero sabe bien que los búlgaros son muy estrictos a la hora de mandar información… –_

_Solo son papeles –_los cortó Harry – _y ya les hemos hecho el trabajo, estamos aquí en Bulgaria para esa información. Ya no necesitamos a quien quiera que esté en Londres. Por mi esa persona se puede pudrir._

_No debería decir eso, jefe_ –murmuró Nicholas poniéndose de pie y acercándose más a Harry, estaba claro que quería detenerlo antes de que dijera mas estupideces – _y más teniendo en cuenta de que estamos en el ministerio Búlgaro. Recuerde que es nuestra primera vez por estos lugares. Debemos mantener la cordiabilidad…_

_Será tu primera vez, pero no la mía_ –lo volvió a atajar Harry y sin pensarlo las imágenes que tan celosamente guardaba para sí, volvían a su mente –_pero yo ya estuve aquí hace muchos años._

_¿Enserio? Creí que esta era su primera misión en Bulgaria desde que lo ascendieron –_

_Si así es. Pero estuve aquí buscando a alguien –_

_Oh, y encontró a esa persona_ –preguntó curioso su asistente

_No, ella no estaba aquí_ –contestó Harry mirando detenidamente el piso, recordando haber pisado ese mismo lugar cuando su mejor amiga había desaparecido a de su vida. Aun recordaba esa búsqueda que habían emprendido su mejor amigo Ron y él para encontrara Hermione.

Podía ver en su mente como habían tomado a Viktor Krum por la espalda azotándolo contra la pared pidiendo información de Hermione.

Sonrió solo de recordar el forcejeo con el búlgaro, en ese entonces había estado tan desesperado por saber de ella como para zarandear a la gente. Ese día, sí que había sido de mala suerte para el búlgaro el haber ido al ministerio cuando ellos estaban allí. Harry por un momento pensó que en verdad ella estaba con él.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza mientras su asistente lo miraba. Estaba claro que ese no era el comportamiento normal de Harry, pero la sola imagen de Hermione lo hacía perder la cabeza.

_¿Sabes que, Nicholas?_ –Preguntó tratando de desviar el tema –_ya me canse de esperar. Necesito saber que estaban haciendo los mortifagos en Durmstrang y a quienes atacaron._

_Está claro ¿no? –_Dijo su asistente con sarcasmo –_para tener a más reclutas._

_No, no lo creo. Ellos necesitan a personas experimentadas. Unos chiquillos de quince años no les serviría de nada –_

Con paso decisivo Harry caminó deliberadamente hacia la puerta color negro de un impresionante diseño medieval, pasando de largo a la pobre asistente del ministro, la cual los había mandado a sentarse horas antes. La chica, particularmente joven salió rápidamente de su cubículo con la intención de detenerlo. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, dado que Harry la rodeo con un ligero movimiento y avanzó hacia la entrada de la oficina del ministro Búlgaro mientras que su asistente le pisaba los talones.

_¡Por que la dejó ir!_ –Oyó una voz retumbar en el interior y eso fue suficiente para detener su avance, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que el ministro de magia Búlgaro estaba acompañado _– ¡no debió hacer eso!_

Algo en la voz que gritaba hizo que una de sus cejas se alzara. Harry sentía conocer eso voz.

_Sabes que es lo mejor, además de que ella es la más adecuada para el puesto –_

_¿Acaso no pudo encontrar a otra persona? –_Volvió a gritar esa conocida voz _– ¿Por qué no me había dicho antes qué le había propuesto eso? _

_También sabes que no necesita de tu permiso, Viktor –_

Ante la mención de ese nombre Harry relajó el gesto. Por supuesto que conocía esa voz, ese era Viktor Krum, el chico con el que había competido en el torneo de los tres magos y al cual había lastimado cuando había solicitado información de Hermione.

_¡Sé que no necesita mi permiso! –_

_Entonces no veo por qué tu molestia… –_

_¡No soporto saber que Hermione está en Londres, cerca de él! _–Gritó Viktor, mientras el corazón de Harry comenzaba a latir rápidamente –_Hermione nunca debió regresar a Londres. Potter no tardará en dar con ella._

Ante las últimas palabras del búlgaro, Harry no necesitó más explicaciones y antes de que su asistente o la secretaria, lo detuvieran, azotó su pie derecho contra la puerta utilizando todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de producir su cuerpo, abriéndola de golpe.

Su respiración era superficial, sus ojos brillosos a causa de la sorpresa estaban totalmente abiertos, demasiado asombrado por la cruel noticia que había llegado hasta sus oídos y de esa forma confirmaba que aquel espejismo de Hermione, no era solo una invención de su mente.

En su visión entraron los rostros de dos hombres que se encontraban de pie el uno frente al otro. Y sin pensarlo ni un momento, se abalanzó sobre la cara más conocida que encontró. A pesar de los años, Harry podía reconocer a Viktor Krum a través de esa fina y rala barba de color negro. Las cejas tupidas del búlgaro se alzaron en señal de incredulidad mientras las manos de Harry se cerraban en torno a su túnica roja.

Harry sintió la fuerte presión de las manos de Viktor contra las suyas tratando en vano, de zafarse de su agarre. Convirtiendo su coraje en fuerza, Harry aventó contra la pared más cercana al búlgaro, ocasionando que la pared detrás de la espalda de Viktor se hundiera levemente. El chico de ojos verdes no se apiadó de Viktor, pues volvió a tomarlo del cuello de su túnica y volvió a golpear, no tenía la intención de ser piadoso con él.

Harry escuchó un tumulto detrás de sí, voces que no reconocía y unas manos que tomaban de su hombro jalándolo con fuerza, mas no le importó pues todo lo que quería hacer era dañar a ese hombre que años atrás le había mentido.

De su boca, salieron las únicas palabras que en ese estado de furia logró articular.

_¡Donde está Hermione, estúpido! ¡Donde está!_ –exigió Harry Potter sin titubear en su voz.

* * *

_Muy bien, esto ya es incomodo_ –murmuró Mateo mientras utilizaba toda su concentración para mirar su vaso de jugo de calabaza, deteniéndose a observar detenidamente la pulpa girar dentro de él. Era más preferible ver esos pequeños detalles que mirar todos los ojos que en ese momento lo contemplaban.

Bebió un sorbo a su vaso. Siempre le había gustado muchísimo el jugo de calabaza pero ahora no era suficiente como para aplacar las ansias de querer salir corriendo del Gran Comedor. Aun no lograba entender por qué todo el mundo lo mirara como si él fuese un bicho raro. Inocentemente había creído que ya nadie lo miraba tan insistentemente en la mañana, pero nada mas había salido de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y los ojos de sus compañeros se habían centrado nuevamente en su persona.

Miró a la derecha encontrando un par de ojos negros de un muchacho de su mismo curso que volteo rápidamente hacia otro lado cuando lo había pillado, su mirada verde se trasladó a su izquierda mientras veía como una chica de cabellera negra y muy bonita lo miraba con apreciación antes de desviar su atención al plato con un sonrisa en sus labios ocasionando que de forma automática las mejillas de Mateo se sonrojaran.

Mateo Granger respiró profundo y contempló su enorme plato de oro donde posaba para él, un gran emparedado de pavo. Sabiendo que posiblemente su apetito huiría de él a causa de tantas miradas, envolvió su almuerzo en una servilleta, vació su vaso de jugo de un solo trago y se levantó de su asiento.

Entre sus manos tomó su mochila, su intento de almuerzo y caminó a paso rápido hacia la enorme puerta del Gran Comer, sintiendo a sus espaldas no solo los ojos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, sino también las miradas pertenecientes de las otras casas.

Aun no lograba comprender a que se debía aquello. Las miradas más pesadas de todas ellas eran las de la casa de Gryffindor, lo cual lo hacían suponer que se debía al rencor de haberse batido en un pequeño duelo con el hijo de Potter, a pesar de no estar seguro de esa teoría, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado pensando que era una reverenda tontería sentirse tan resentido por un duelo de magia tan sencillo.

Incluso pensaba que Arthur Potter se había dejado vencer solo para tener la escusa de molestarlo aun más en un futuro. No creía que ese fuera su nivel de magia, pero sabía que todo podía suceder.

Tan distraído en sus pensamientos, como casi siempre le pasaba. Mateo no logró evitar el repentino choque contra una chica en el momento en que el cruzaba la esquina del pasillo del Gran Comedor.

Ahora veía claramente que el cruel destino se encargada de perjudicarlo a cada momento, con aire triste miraba su solitario y sencillo almuerzo esparcido por el suelo de piedra.

La servilleta en que traía enredada su emparedado no había logrado encajonarlo por completo y varios trozos de jamón y unas verduras, habían resultado esparcidas a causa del choque.

Por un pequeño segundo pensó en levantar su almuerzo y comprobar si aun era comestible, pero antes incluso de haberse movido, las rebanadas de pan y las verduras que lo acompañaban había desparecido. En ocasiones como esta, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo estar rodeado de tanta magia o al menos de elfos domésticos puesto que eran demasiado rápidos para limpiar.

Sus pensamientos poco coherentes por la pérdida de su almuerzo le había recordado que debía disculparse por el pequeño tropiezo, por lo que su ojos verdes se levantaron para contemplar a la chica con quien había chocado y sin pensarlo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

La disculpa hacia la chica se había quedado atorada en su garganta. No solo por haber visto lo bonita que era, porque en realidad era muy bonita, si no por la manera en que ella lo miraba además de la varita que traía entre sus manos, misma que utilizaba para apuntar directamente al rostro de Mateo.

_Te pido una disculpa por haber chocado contigo_ –dijo ella aceleradamente –_pero no pienses recibir nada más que eso. Así que ahórrame la pena de hechizarte._

Mateo alzó una ceja no comprendiendo muy bien sus palabras.

_A ver si entendí_ –murmuró él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella era unos centímetros más baja, por lo que no había problema de defenderse, lo único inconveniente es que ella ya estaba armada con su varita mientras que él tenía la suya bien adentro de su túnica – _¿primero me tiras el almuerzo y después te disculpas apuntándome con tu varita? Eso es un poco extraño ¿sabes?_

_No es extraño –_contestó ella firmemente. Por alguna extraña razón Mateo creía conocerla. Su cabello tan rojo como el fuego caía por detrás de su espalda. Liso como una cascada –_es solo precaución._

_¿Por qué precaución?_ –preguntó divertido para sus adentros. En realidad no entendía muchas cosas de su nuevo colegio.

_Dudo mucho que un Slytherin pueda entender de disculpas_ –concluyó la chica, haciendo que Mateo por fin entendiera la situación. Sus ojos verdes fueron a parar al escudo escarlata que ella traía bordado en su túnica. El león de Gryffindor destacaba entre el negro de su ropa.

_Solo porque soy de Slytherin ¿piensas que te voy a atacar? –_

Sé_ que lo harás –_

No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, trasladado sus ojos hacia donde momento atrás había estado su almuerzo esparcido por el suelo. La chica lo miró curiosa.

Al levantar la vista los orbes verdes se encontraron con los azules. Y por laguna extraña razón la chica de cabellera roja le devolvió una péquela sonrisa y un gesto amable.

_¿No me vas a tacar?_ –preguntó ella a pesar de ver el gesto amable del chico.

_Por hoy, no_ –contestó el sonriendo nuevamente. Y antes de lo previsto la chica bajo su varita lentamente.

_Eres un Slytherin muy raro_ –dijo ella mirándolo con curiosidad haciendo que las mejillas de Mateo Granger adquirieran un tono sonrosado.

_Y tu una Gryffindor demasiado confiada, o tal vez con gran confianza_ –contestó él sonriendo abiertamente a la chica y mirando su rostro enrojecer.

_Tú debes ser Mateo Granger ¿cierto?_ –preguntó la chica tratando de desviar el tema de los ataques mientras el ceño de Mateo se fruncía, nadie se había dirigió tan directamente a él.

_Observé tu selección ¿recuerdas?_ –dijo ella respondiendo a los gestos del chico.

_Tienes una buena memoria –_

La chica sonrió abiertamente a Mateo. Extrañamente era la única persona con la que se sentía cómodo desde que había despertado en la mañana.

_Yo soy Lily_ –murmuró la chica. Mateo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aquella chica no se andaba con rodeos.

_Un gusto, Lily –_

_Siento lo de tu almuerzo_ –murmuró Lily. Los ojos de ella no se podían apartar de los de él.

_No te preocupes_ –contestó Mateo, turbado por los orbes profundos y azules de Lily –_creo que ya pasó a mejor vida._

_Te lo puedo compensar si me acompañas a comer_ –

De un momento a otro Mateo Granger sintió su cara arder. Parpadeó levemente asombrado por la invitación de la chica. Humedeció sus labios y contestó no muy seguro, lo primero que se le vino a lamente.

_Eso sería genial –_

Sin saber cómo, se vio arrastrado por la mano suave y delicada de Lily envuelta en la suya, con dirección donde hasta hace un momento deseaba huir.

* * *

Tan suavemente como el toque de una pluma, depositó la última fotografía de su hijo sobre la pequeña mesita central de su sala dando por concluido la mudanza a su nueva casa.

Hermione sabía que con solo mover su varita podía haber logrado que en un par de minutos sus pertenencias quedaran perfectamente acomodadas, mas sin embargo, prefería realizar la mayor parte de las tareas domesticas a modo Muggle, puesto que en un etapa de su vida siempre había sido así.

Respiró profundamente, antes de dar un último vistazo a la caja donde se encontraban sus fotografías solo para comprobar que ya estaba vacía.

Se levantó del suelo, tomó la caja entre sus manos y caminó en dirección a la cocina para guardarla.

Sus ojos castaños no pudieron evitar desplazarse por la pequeña ventana que daba hacia el exterior de su nuevo hogar y nuevamente se preguntó si no había sido mejor mudarse a alguna otra parte de Londres que no fuera el _Valle de Godric_.

Si no desea mentirse a sí mismas, debía ser sincera en decirse que había querido mudarse al _Valle de Godric _sabiendo que alguna vez Harry y ella habían estado en este mismo lugar. En su interior sabia que aquí mismo era donde Harry había nacido y donde él hubiese gustado ver crecer a su hijo.

Por obras del cruel destino todo había salido mal pero confiaba en que tarde o temprano la vida le sonriera.

Sabía perfectamente que tanto ella como su hijo aun corrían peligro a causa de los _mortifagos_ y tenía muy claro que el _Valle de Godric_ sería un lugar seguro tanto para ella como para Mateo.

También tenía muy en claro que el estar en este lugar podría significar que algún día Harry tropezara con ella, algo que ya se había detenido a pensar. Debía afrontar el hecho de que ya no debía huir de Harry, pero también tenía entendido que él no debía saber sobre Mateo.

Sabía que era muy egoísta de su parte para con su hijo pero era lo mejor tanto para Mateo, como para la familia de Harry el que no supieran de su procedencia, aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría Harry con esa verdad, ni mucho menos su familia.

Al detenerse en ese último pensamiento la imagen de esa familia que nunca tuvo con Harry llegó a su mente, pero siquiera antes de que una lágrima de tristeza escurriera por su mejillas un ligero golpe llamó su atención.

Su vista se trasladó al ventanal nuevamente donde se podía apreciar la noche caer lentamente sobre las calles de _Godric_.

Una pequeña lechuza parda bloqueaba parte de la vista nocturna por lo que a paso apresurado, Hermione se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de un solo tirón para que la lechuza entrara. El ave voló directamente hasta colocarse sobre la mesa del comedor donde levantó su patita, de ella pendía un sobre amarillento que Hermione sabía muy bien de quien era.

En su rostro entristecido salió una sonrisa sincera y emocionada, apenas si había sido el primer día de su hijo y él ya le había enviado una carta directa de Hogwarts. Un suspiro salió de su pecho y una nueva sonrisa brotó de sus labios, solo Mateo conseguía hacerla totalmente feliz, pues desde su nacimiento él había pasado a ser lo más importante de su vida.

Como si fuese una niña pequeña quitó la carta de la pata del animal y le dio una de las galletas de avena que tenía en su alacena antes de que el ave emprendería el vuelvo saliendo por donde había entrado.

Con sumo cuidado, quitó el sello del sobre y sacó el trozo de papel.

Sonrió al reconocer los irregulares trazos de tinta de su único hijo. La escritura no era uno de los fuertes de Mateo y las letras impresas sobre el papel le hicieron recordar la caligrafía irregular de Harry. Sin duda su hijo y Harry tenían muchas cosas en común además de esos hermosos ojos verdes que había heredado de él.

Tratando de no pensar más en el padre de su hijo, tomó asiento en una de las sillas de roble del comedor.

Sus ojos marrones se deslizaron conforme cada línea de texto que Mateo había escrito, y dándose cuenta del estado en que se encontraba, pero incluso antes de ponerse a pensar en los sentimientos que poseía Mateo, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados tras una palabra escrita.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente, no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

_¿Slytherin?_ –dijo en voz alta sin poder evitar la incredulidad impregnar su voz.

Aquello debía ser una broma. No era posible que Mateo, su único hijo, estuviera en esa casa.

* * *

**Enserio, enserio... no me maten, esto era necesario antes del tan esperado encuentro. Verán que en la próxima actu ya es un hecho. Espero y no los haya desilusionado o peor aun, decepcionado. Muchas, Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentario que sinceramente son muy alentadores para mi, en verdad, los aprecio mucho. Ojala el cap haya sido de su agrado y si no, son libre de aventarme tomatazos y todo lo que se les ocurra :( aun así, muchas gracias por leer y por sobre tododo, comentar.**

**Nos vemos pronto si aun la historia es de su agrado :)**


	14. Capitulo XIII

**Si, lo sé... la ingrata por fin hace su aparición ¡Hola! ¿me recuerdan aún? si no, bueno, me lo tengo bien merecido por no actualizar a tiempo. En serio, perdonen la tardanza, es solo que me han sucedido de cosas que uff, me ha sido imposible venir a actualizar. Bueno, ya basta de bla, bla, bla... por que ustedes quieren leer y espero que aun quieran después de la tardanza.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

Las gotas de agua escurrían por su cuerpo desnudo, no solo llevándose el sudor y la suciedad, sino también la tensión y las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos, mismas que brotaban por el sentimiento de enojo, de furia pero por sobre todo de tristeza. Llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros y los frotó continuamente tratando de aliviar el dolor que le había producido el golpe contra el escritorio del ministro, estaba claro que el mueble tuvo que haber sido reparado, pues la fuerza contra la que lo habían azotado era la suficiente como para convertirlo a astillas.

Harry cerró el grifo de la regadera, sacudió su pelo con las yemas de las manos y escurriendo agua por su piel, salió de la tina en dirección al pequeño armario de su baño de dónde sacó una limpia y blanca toalla secándose el rostro húmedo con ella.

Con la prenda realizó un nudo en su cintura cubriéndose del ombligo hacia abajo, parándose frente a al espejo y contemplando su imagen borrosa en él. Tomó las gafas atoradas en el grifo y las colocó sobre el puente de la nariz dando así una imagen más clara de su rostro entristecido.

Aun no estaba seguro que el hombre en el espejo fuese él, pues había demasiada tristeza y coraje en sus ficciones, además de que una leve pero notoria mancha morada decoraba parte de la mejilla izquierda.

De sus labios un suspiro inaudible brotó, recordando el puñetazo que Viktor Krum le había dado en respuesta al golpe que Harry le había proporcionado.

Harry Potter aun no entendía cómo es que de la nada, la furia había hecho mella en él, haciéndolo perder la cabeza y llevándolo a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero a pesar de eso, no lamentaba haberle partido la cara.

Viktor Krum se merecía cada uno de los golpes que Harry le había dado, puesto que él le había mentido cruelmente, dañando su corazón y todo lo que él quería era destrozarlo con sus manos por haberlo engaño, por haberlo herido.

Ese estúpido búlgaro le había ocultado información, misma que estuvo desesperado por saber en su momento, haciendo cosas estúpidas y yendo a lugares extraños solo buscando a esa amiga que sin saber cómo, la tierra se la había tragado alejándola de él.

Al pensar en eso, su reflejo le frunció el ceño mientras los ojos verdes llameaban a causa del coraje que tenía en su interior. No se arrepentía absolutamente de nada, a pesar de haberse peleado a golpes ante la presencia del Ministro búlgaro, no se arrepentía de nada; incluso estaba seguro que de no haber sido por su asistente, hubiese molido la cara de Krum a golpes, sabiendo que ni siquiera necesitaría de su varita para dañarlo, tanto como él estaba.

No sabía cómo era eso posible, pero dentro del pecho sentía su corazón roto, no por las mentiras de Viktor, aunque habían sido un detonante, sino más bien por ella.

Ella y solo ella era la única causa por que se sentía…

—¿Cómo se sentía?—Se preguntó—¿Herido? ¿Traicionado? ¿Triste?

No estaba seguro, dentro de sí, Harry tenía demasiadas emociones como para ponerse a clasificarlas. Lo único que tenía claro, era que Hermione Granger había huido de él y todo ese maldito tiempo que pasó buscándola, la muy descarada siempre estuvo con Viktor.

Con él.

Incluso su mente lo llevaba a divagar a una Hermione burlona, pensando en que el estúpido de su mejor amigo la buscaría sin cesar, mientras ella se regodeaba en su miseria.

El reflejo mostró su rostro tenso y supo que se debía a que tenia la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

_¿¡Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso Hermione!? ¿¡Cómo pudo irse así de simple!?_

Pero antes de siquiera hacerse más preguntas sin respuestas, un pensamiento que sobrepasó todos los demás lo asaltó.

Hermione en los brazos de Viktor.

No, no, no._ ¡No!_

Los gritos solo se escucharon en su mente, pero fueron suficientes como para cerrar sus manos con fuerza, convirtiéndolas en puños y dar un solo golpe a la pared mientras un entumecimiento le recorría la mano indicándole que debía de sentir dolor, mas sin embargo no sintió esa sensación.

Evitó cerrar los ojos, no quería ver esa imagen en su mente. No quería pensar en las manos de Viktor recorriendo el cuerpo de Hermione. No quiera pensar en un beso entre ellos dos.

Como un toro enfurecido, salió del baño envuelto solo en su toalla, aun con las gotas escurrir en su cuerpo, temiendo desquitar su ira contra el espejo por haberle mostrado imágenes que él no quería ver. Sabía que si dejaba salir ese sentimiento del interior, era probable que el espejo quedara hecho añicos, junto con todo el cuarto de baño. Lo único que él quería era, golpear, moler, desquitar ese enojo enfermizo que lo consumían vivo.

Caminó en dirección a la cama donde su ropa limpia estaba extendida, lista para ser usada, pero incluso antes de tomar alguna prenda, unas manos suaves, delgadas y finas lo rodearon por la cintura, llevándolo a tensarse por completo, reaccionando al contacto.

Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. Después de todo Ginny no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sintiendo él en ese momento.

—¿Saldrás otra vez, cariño?—preguntó con tono meloso mientras Harry sentía los labios de ella besar su espalda. Siguió respirando profundamente. Debía estar tranquilo.

—Debó ir al ministerio y arreglar unos asuntos—dijo él mirando la ropa tendida sobre la cama, tratando de no mirar la manos de su esposa tocarle el torso desnudo y pensado en lo que le dirían sus superiores en el ministerio.

—Pero si acabas de llegar, Harry; y además todo golpeado—se quejó. El aliento de Ginny le hacía cosquillas en su espalda—¿acaso eso no puede esperar?

—Sabes bien que no. Y estos moretones no es cosa del otro mundo—murmuró él. Ginny sabía perfectamente cómo es que regresaba de golpeado y mullido cada que iba a una misión, aunque claro, esos golpes en su rostro no se habían formado a causa de una "_misión_".

Las manos de la mujer juguetearon con el nudo improvisado de la toalla metiendo sus escurridizos dedos dentro de ella. A pesar de que en la mente él gritaba un no rotundo ante las claras intenciones de ella, su cuerpo de hombre le decía todo lo contrario, por lo que de forma decidida tomó entre sus manos las delicadas de ella, dándose la vuelta para encararla.

—Harry, tú te obsesionas con tu trabajo—se quejó Ginny mirándolo a los ojos—¿no puedes siquiera tomarte unos minutos más con tu esposa? Eres el Jefe de Aurores…

—No me gusta abusar de mi puesto—contestó Harry mirando esos ojos cafés. Entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería su mujer.

—A veces pienso que solo lo utilizas como una escusa

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, trasladando su vista más allá del cabello rojo de Ginevra, no queriendo verle el rostro ni queriendo escuchar lo que su voz diría.

—Tenemos tiempo de no estar juntos

—Claro que lo estamos—murmuró tratando de parecer inocente, volviendo sus ojos a Ginny y señalándolos con su mano para entonar más, ese "_Juntos_".

—Sabes a lo que me refieran, Harry—murmuró ella cruzándose de brazos—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me hiciste el amor?

A pesar de los años de casado que llevaba con ella, sus comentarios tan directos aun lo hacían sonrojar.

—He estado un poco cansado, Ginny—dijo Harry a lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pues bien sabia que lo que decía su esposa era muy cierto.

Desde hace poco más de dos semanas, no se había atrevido a tocar a su mujer o más bien, no le nacía estar con ella. A pesar de ser como un niño pequeño y negar la razón por la que no había tocado a Ginevra, debía confesar que era debido a que cierta castaña se mezclaba entre sus pensamientos, misma que se había metido bien adentro en su cerebro cuando la había visto en el callejón Diagon creyendo que era un ilusión de su imaginación, sabía que desde entonces su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante la perspectiva de ver a su esposa desnuda entre sus brazos mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Una idea que se le antojaba un tanto incomoda.

—¿Es que acaso ya no me deseas, Harry? —preguntó Ginny acercándose nuevamente y mirándolo directo a los ojos; cambiando su jugada, incitándolo. Esa mujer sabía muy bien como tentarlo ya que al aparecer no había sido suficiente con traer ese pequeño pijama trasparente de color negro que dejaba ver más allá de lo que Harry ya había visto desde que la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos.

Sabiendo que su aspecto no sería suficiente, de forma decidida Ginevra Potter acortó la distancia que los separaba y metió su mano derecha dentro de la toalla de Harry, tocando la intimidada de él entre sus manos a lo que él no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido dado que sus instintos de hombre habían brotado nuevamente, llevándolo a cerrar los ojos y apretar su mandíbula para resistir a la tentación.

No sabía por qué se resistía, aquello no tena ningún sentido, ella era su esposa y él era libre de poseerla una y otra vez pero había algo en su interior que le indicaba que no cediera.

—Harry—susurró una voz que lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirar detenidamente ese tono achocolatado en los orbes de la chica que lo tenía aprisionando. Momentáneamente sus orbes verdes se abrieron un poco mas deteniéndose a observar esos labios que se le antojaban besar, tratando de recordar desde cuando su mujer tenía el labio inferior más grueso, haciéndolo ver demasiado tentador como para no morderlo y delinearlo contra la punta de su lengua. Harry casi se imaginaba el sabor dulce de su boca.

Sus orbes se detuvieron nuevamente en esos ojos marrones tan profundos, en esa pequeña nariz respingada en vez de recta. Sin previo aviso y totalmente hipnotizado por esa mirada achocolatada llevó una de sus manos hacia los cabellos de ella, deslizando los dedos sobre unos extraños rizos, sintiéndolos suaves y sedosos bajo su tacto.

Sonrió perdidamente observando ese tono castaño en el pelo de esa mujer, misma que había llevado sus manos hasta la cintura de él, quitando ese nudo improvisado y dejando la prenda caer al suelo sin censura.

No pudo evitar gruñir, totalmente excitado ante la sonrisa radiante de la chica y sin pensarlo ni un momento llevó sus grandes manos hasta los hombros de ella y deslizó la pequeña prenda trasparente hasta quitarla por completo de su cuerpo, dejándole la mejor vista que pudiese haber pedido.

Hermione Granger sonreía para él de forma coqueta, seductora y tan provocativa como nunca imaginó, haciendo de él un completo loco que de forma rápida, aplastó sus labios contra los suyos, besándolos con desesperación. No entendía en qué momento ella pudo despertar esa parte de él, pues había olvidado siquiera como pensar. Su mente había dejado de tener control sobre su cuerpo y ahora solo se dejaba guiar por las sensaciones de su piel, haciendo caso al grito de sus poros que se acercara más a ella, que hubiese el mismo contacto con ella.

A pesar de no quererlo, se separó solo un momento de sus labios, solo lo necesario para volver a tomar aire y acercar de nuevo su boca hasta la de ella besando y saboreando sus labios exquisitos y adictivos, perdiendo no solo pensamientos si no también el tiempo, pues sentía como si todo se hubiese detenido, más allá de ellos dos nada más importaba.

Sus dientes atraparon con apremio ese labio carnoso mientras un nuevo gruñido brotaba de su pecho y sus manos aprisionaba la cintura de ella, pegándola contra sí y dándose la vuelta en un solo movimiento, llevándola a tenderla en la enorme cama ante ellos olvidándose de la ropa limpia que debía llevar al ministerio, dejando atrás la pelea con Krum, solo disfrutando de tener nuevamente a Hermione entre sus brazos solo para volver a hacerla suya y de nadie más.

* * *

De forma lenta, sus dedos delgados se deslizaron por la tapa del portafolio gris, cerrándolo con suavidad.

Un pequeño clic se escuchó en la casa indicando a Hermione Granger que sus documentos estaban totalmente resguardados dentro de ese cuadro de cuero. Echó una última mirada a su sala, sintiéndose una completa extraña.

En ese pequeño segundo trató de entender el por qué su vida había dado un giro tan inesperado y brutal, pues aun no creía lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía como si lo que vivía fuese un sueño sub-realista que su mente había sacado a relucir por la cantidad de cosas que almacenaba.

Hermione aun no podía creer que en verdad estuviera de vuelta en Londres, ni mucho menos viviendo en el Valle de Godric con su único hijo estudiando en Hogwarts y a la expectativa de encontrarse algún día nuevamente con Harry Potter, el padre de Mateo.

No podía evitar entristecerse ante el recuerdo fugaz de la imagen de Harry estando con su familia en el Andén 9 ¾, tal y como ella, bajo la pasión multijugos, había llevado a Mateo.

No pudo evitar reconocerlo cuando, por breves segundos lo miró de frente mientras él les ofrecía una disculpa por su tropiezo y en ese preciso momento, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos marrones.

Solo bastó con tenerlo un momento de frente para comprobar cómo su corazón, roto y marchito, reviviría y latía fuertemente dentro del pecho, reconociendo al hombre que amó hace mucho tiempo.

Sintió el dolor palpitante en el corazón, pero solo necesitó mirar a su hijo para tomar nuevamente las riendas de sí misma, pues aun recordaba como los hermosos ojos verdes y tristes de Mateo la contemplaban, escrutando todo su rostro. Solo fue suficiente una mirada de su hijo para calmar el dolor y para que él viera lo destrozada que estaba por dentro. Mateo no era de muchas palabras pero para el chico solo le era suficiente con mirarla a los ojos directamente para saber que pasaba con ella.

Un suspiro brotó de su pecho recordando la tristeza en el rostro de su hijo de dieciséis años, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada y fulminando a su padre con la mirada.

Para ella estaba claro que en el corazón de Mateo había un sentimiento de rencor, enojo y precisamente ese era su temor, pues nunca había deseado que los pocos recuerdos que Mateo tenia de Harry, hubiesen sido calcinados por su culpa. Su hijo no quería entender razones, no quería comprender que solo era su dolor y no el de él, pero ya no había marcha atrás; Mateo estaba enojado, casi furioso con la vida pero por sobre todo con Harry Potter.

Y precisamente por eso no se atrevía a reprocharle nada, ni mucho menos haber quedado en la casa de Slytherin.

—¿Qué podía hacer ella? —pensó

Hermione sabía muy bien como era el funcionamiento de las selecciones de las casas y a pesar de ya no haber marcha atrás, vería la forma de platicar con su hijo. Debía ayudarlo a quitar de su noble corazón esos sentimientos negativos que bien podrían corromperlo.

Aun no podía creerlo.

Su único hijo, el hijo de Harry Potter y de ella siendo una serpiente.

—Que ironías de la vida—murmuró ella mientras otro suspiro recalcaba sus palabras.

Tomó entre las manos el pequeño maletín, talló un poco sus ojos con la mano libre, tratando de quitar de ellos los sentimientos que la atormentaban y se dirigió hasta la chimenea de la sala.

Gracias a su nuevo puesto y algunas lechuzas por parte del ministerio búlgaro, habían logrado conectar la casa de Hermione con el ministerio bajo _Red Flu_. Una muy privada Red que solo conocían unos poco del ministerio incluyen solo al departamento de _Aurores_, después de todo, estaría trabajando con el jefe de dicho departamento.

Respiró profundo antes de tomar un puñado de polvos _Flu_ entre su mano libre, se colocó dentro de la chimenea cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

El trasporte bajo _Red Flu_ nunca había sido de su gusto pero era necesario.

Un recuerdo fugaz le hizo arrancar de sus labios una sonrisa sincera. Su hijo detestaba rotundamente la Red _Flu,_ alegando que siempre se golpeaba entre las chimeneas o acaba en otro lugar que no fuese el correcto.

Con una sonrisa más ancha en su rostro, esparció con fuerza los polvos sobre el suelo donde ella pisaba y gritó:

—¡Ministerio de Mágia! —y sin previo aviso las llamas verdes esmeralda la cubrieron totalmente haciéndola desaparecer su hogar.

* * *

—¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho la verdad, Hermione!? —exclamó un chico de cabellos rubios mientras la tomaba del brazo y con poca amabilidad la arrastraba hasta una oficina solitaria.

De no haber sido por la cara de espanto que tenía el señor Robbinson, Hermione hubiese estando totalmente convencida de usar su varita contra él por tratarla con tan poca delicadeza.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Derek Robbinson, su compañero en el ministerio cerró la puerta y miró a hurtadillas por la ventana hacia el exterior. Su respiración era muy superficial.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Hermione con la mano ya puesta a un costado de su elegante traje azul marino cerca de donde se encontraba su varita. Derek la estaba atemorizando, por lo que no dudaría ni un segundo en atacarlo si él pretendía dañarla.

—¿¡Qué sucede!?—Preguntó de vuelta el joven con la incredulidad plasmada en su rostro cuando la miró – ¡Eso dímelo tú!

—Derek, en verdad que no estoy entendiendo na…

—¿¡No entiendes nada!?—murmuró exaltado Derek, y tal y como había hecho un momento atrás, la volvió a tomar del brazo y la arrastró hasta la ventana donde apartó levemente las pequeñas cortinillas haciéndola mirar al exterior.

Sin protestar o entender la conducta de su compañero, Hermione entrecerró los ojos castaños y miró al pequeño grupo de personas amontonas unas entre otras, unos pasos más allá desde donde ella estaba.

No entendiendo muy bien lo que debía identificar en esas personas siguió mirando sin pestañear. De un momento a otro, el corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente dentro de su pecho al notar la ubicación donde estaba parada toda esa gente.

Todas apretadas entre sí, empujándose unas a otras, las personas hacían bulto en una oficina que ella conocía muy bien gracias al pequeño _Tour_ que le había dado Derek el día anterior a su ingreso al ministerio.

Recordaba claramente la puerta de madera oscura de caoba, con diseños extraños en los bordes y una perilla de color amarillo dorado. En alguna otra ocasión, esos pequeños detalles le pasarían desapercibido para ella, de no haber sido que esa misma puerta tenía una pequeña placa dorada con las palabras "_Cooperación Mágica_", indicando claramente su lugar de trabajo, es decir, su despacho.

Como si fuese un resorte, Hermione se enderezó de golpe, soltó la cortinilla haciendo que la tela volviera a su estado normal y de esa manera evitar ver a toda la multitud de gente que rodeaba su despacho.

Miró a Derek con la alarma brillando en sus ojos, mientras que él le devolvía la mirada interrogante.

—¿Ahora me lo puedes explicar?—preguntó el muchacho sin apartar su vista de ella.

—No sé lo que quieres que te explique—contestó haciéndose la desentendida

—Miran nuevamente, Hermione—continuó mientras volvía a tomar entre sus manos la tela amarillenta que cubría el ventanal, abriéndola ligeramente. Los ojos de la chica regresaron a la multitud, estaba casi segura de ver los _Flashes_—un montón de reporteros del Profeta están haciendo guardia en tu despacho ¿acaso eso no te dice nada? Porque no me dijiste que tu…

—Bien. Si, lo admito—lo interrumpió ella

Hermione desvió su vista al pequeño espacio visible, comprobando con temor como la multitud movía sus cámaras, con las plumas en manos y miraba a todos lados, esperándola.

—Que estúpido soy—se dijo así mismo el chico rubio mientras sus orbes avellanas se detenían nuevamente en la ventana—¿Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes quien eras tú?

—En sí, no soy nada, Derek. Solo una integrante más del ministerio…

—Por Merlín, eres Hermione Granger—murmuró el joven trasladando su vista nuevamente a ella—una de las grandes.

Derek bufó. Para Hermione estaba claro que eso había sido un intento de sonrisa forzada.

—El día de ayer te tuve todo el tiempo conmigo y aun así…. No pude reconocerte. Supongo que esas son algunas de las desventajas de haber crecido en el mundo muggle

—Derek…—murmuró Hermione, su voz era apenas audible. Estaba claro que el chico estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por su falta de atención, pero ella también tenía parte de culpa al no haberse presentado como debía.

—Es mejor que te traslades directamente al despacho del jefe—continuó Derek con la vista aun en la ventana. Su pequeña decepción le impedía ver a la mujer que había salvado al mundo mágico junto con el elegido. Misma mujer que por muchos años había desaparecido.

—Esos reporteros no se cansarán hasta conseguir una entrevista contigo y por hoy no nos podemos permitir eso. El jefe y tú deben ponerse a trote acerca de los Mortifagos registrados en Durmstrang

Hermione tenía muy entendido que el volver a Londres no solo debía afrontar el hecho de que una infinidad de recuerdos asaltaran su mente pero por sobre todo debía afrontar el hecho de realizar una explicación acerca de su deserción.

En su mente, aun no se formaba una clara idea de lo que diría. Hermione tenía muy en claro sus derechos acerca de tomar cualquier decisión para sí misma, así que en resumen, a los dichosos reporteros no les debía absolutamente nada de explicaciones, pero algún día debía encontrarse con sus antiguos amigos y compañeros por lo cual sabía que debía empezar a preparar una explicación congruente y hasta cierto punto verdadera.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, por el momento no debía preocuparse de esa explicación, ahora su prioridad era tomar entre manos a aquellas personas que habían atacado a su hijo. Debía ver a ese jefe y empezar a trabajar con él.

Tratando de no dañar más el ego de Derek preguntó:

—¿Alguna idea para evadirlos y que yo llegue hasta el despacho del Jefe de aurores?

El señor Derek Robbinson aun no podía atreverse a mirarla todavía. Estaba demasiado apenado por no haber reconocido a una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico, y a pesar de que tenia montones de preguntas por hacerle debido a su desaparición, mordió su lengua guardando esas palabras para sí mismo pues después de todo, la vida de Hermione Granger no le incumbía en lo más mínimo por más que le gustara a él esa imponente e inteligente mujer.

—Un sencillo encantamiento desilusionador estará bien—contestó Derek mirando nuevamente a hurtadillas entre las cortinas—como eres parte del Ministerio en uno de los grandes cargos, se te permite realizar ese tipo de magia.

—Ya tenía una idea de eso, pero no estaba muy segura—mintió Hermione mientras sacaba su varita de entre su traje. Estaba claro que era la nueva del ministerio, pero no por eso no sabía cómo funcionaban los reglamentos, aun así había preguntado con la esperanza de apaciguar la decepción de su joven y nuevo asistente. Había sido un fracaso rotundo.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Hermione presionó con suavidad la punta de la varita de nervio de Dragón sobre el centro de su cabeza murmurando las palabras correctas para el hechizo, sintiendo casi al instante como una especie de liquido invisible y frio la cubría poco a poco de forma lenta, indicándole que el hechizo había funcionado.

De modo casual y con aparente despreocupación, Derek tomó entre sus manos el maletín de Hermione y abrió la puerta a todo su tope, ayudando de esa forma a que la chica castaña saliera del despacho después de él.

Portando una imagen despreocupada, el joven Derek se desplazó hacia los camarógrafos y reporteros que hacían guardia en la puerta de su nueva jefa; moviéndose suavemente por el pasillo contrario, Hermione podía ver como su asistente era rodeado por una parvada de vuela plumas y acribillado por un sinfín de flashes que sin duda los camarógrafos hacían disparar mientras que sus compañeros de trabajo intentaban sacar la información relevante de su paradero para los diarios.

—Ese tipo de noticias y entrevistas serán para después—anotó mentalmente las palabras en su cabeza.

Una vez a salvo de todo tipo de cámaras o alguna pluma flotante y sisañoza, Hermione Granger tomó entre sus manos el pomo dorado y reluciente de la puerta café que contenía estampada una placa dorada con las palabras "_Oficina principal_", que indicaba claramente la oficina del jefe de Aurores. Su piel, al entrar en contacto con la perilla de la puerta, tomó su imagen dejando ver aun el efecto del hechizo desilusionador por lo que se detuvo antes de abrirla para extraer su varita y aplicarse el contra hechizo.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y entró a la habitación sin siquiera tocar, estaba claro que tenía acceso a la oficina, después de todo el jefe del departamento de Aurores la esperaba.

Un rincón de su mente le recordó que estaba enojada con esa persona, pues la había dejado plantada con una salida repentina que ella, para no alterar su orgullo, clasificó como un asunto importante del ministerio.

Hermione solo necesitó dar un paso dentro de la oficina para que la decepción la asaltara de golpe. Nuevamente el dichoso jefe no estaba.

Guardó la varita en el bolsillo lateral de su traje y cerró con delicadeza la puerta a su espalda pues prefería esperarlo a regresar a su oficina y encontrarse con todas esas personas ansiosas por revelar su pasado que hasta ahora prefería que siguiera oculto.

No tenía muy bien en claro como tomaría el mundo mágico londinense el haber regresado, ni mucho menos su reacción al tener un hijo y sin estar casada. Hermione no estaba interesada en dar explicaciones a medio mundo que sinceramente ella no conocía, pero sí estaba segura de querer dar explicaciones a las personas que alguna vez fueron y son importantes en su vida.

Tratando de apaciguar su repentina angustia por las explicaciones que estaría dando a futuro, tomó asiento sobre el largo y aparentemente cómodo sofá de cuero negro junto a la pared, solo le bastó unos minutos para comprobar que ese sillón seria un lugar reconfortante si ella no estuviera tan ansiosa. No tardando ni tres minutos sentada, Hermione prefirió ponerse de pie y comenzar a moverse teniendo la absurda idea que algo de caminata extra podrían distraerla de sus repentinos pensamientos.

Sabiendo que no tendría éxito para apagar las palabras de su cabeza, se acercó a la repisa de cristal tratando de leer los títulos de los libros que contenía, tal vez un poco de distracción literaria era lo que necesitaba para calmar su angustia.

Los escasos libros gruesos y de pastas duras conseguían poco a poco su interés pues los temas en letras cursivas y doradas resaltaban sobre las cubiertas negras haciendo los títulos más notorios.

Hermione asintió para sí misma, dando por hecho que el jefe de Aurores debía ser un hombre demasiado culto y con extensos conocimientos en medicina, algo que ella había aprendido con el tiempo y su dedicación en el pequeño pueblecito de Bulgaria.

Sonrió recordando un poco sus primeros años allí, con su pequeño hijo dando sus primeros pasos. Sus ojos marrones viajaron al enorme escritorio repleto de papeles, sobres amarillentos, plumas, tintas e incluso unos portarretratos, estaba claro que el jefe era demasiado desordenado.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior al no poder contenerse y tomar entre sus manos un pequeño sobre con letras diminutas y rojas que llamó su atención gracias al título pequeño de nombre "Bulgaria".

Movió entre sus dedos las cejitas de la carta encontrando el remitente y el asunto.

—Misterio de Magia Búlgaro—Leyó Hermione en voz alta—Aplicación de sanción al Señor Harry Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Londres

Sin previo aviso la carta se soltó de sus manos, cayendo ligeramente de vuelta al escritorio, mientras el corazón de Hermione latía demasiado rápido dentro del pecho.

Sus ojos se desplazaron rápidamente hacia los demás documentos, reconociendo en todos ellos las palabras "_Harry Potter_", como si hubiese crecido diez veces su tamaño ayudando a su vista a leerlos.

No pudo evitar moverse lentamente, bordeando el escritorio y ver directamente esos pequeños portarretratos a una familia sonriente.

Acercó un poco mas su rostro para ver con claridad sintiendo el corazón latiendo fuertemente, casi gritándole que saliera de allí cuando reconoció a la pelirroja de larga cabellera pero por sobre todo, cuando visualizó esa mirada verde que veía en su hijo al mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Se enderezó de golpe llevándose una mano a su pecho para cubrirlo, ayudando de esa forma a que su corazón no callera a pedazos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, no dando crédito a su cruel destino, se maldijo por haber sido tan idiota y no haber previsto lo que una parte de ella le gritaba. Su respiración se volvió demasiado superficial, sentía la falta de aire en sus pulmones a pesar de introducirlo.

Sin previo aviso la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un hombre claramente enojado que azotaba la puerta fuertemente para cerrarla.

—¡No quiero saber ya nada de ti, Hermione!—gritó mientras hundía las manos en su cabellera negra y desordenada—¡Déjame en paz!

Hermione dio un paso atrás, sintiendo el odio manar de aquel hombre que minutos antes había visto sonreír en la fotografía sobre el escritorio.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, mientras el corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

—Harry—dijo ella en un susurro mientras un par de ojos verdes la miraban con sorpresa al recaer en su presencia.

* * *

Se sentía una completa basura. Su respiración era demasiado superficial como para llevar suficiente aire a su cerebro y dejarlo pensar con coherencia. Las imágenes acudían como un diluvio dentro de sus ojos, atormentándolo y recalcándole en cada color lo estúpido e imbécil que era.

Talló los ojos con ambas manos por debajo de su gafas, con toda la intención de que su roce lo ayudara a borrar las imágenes que estaban pegadas a su retina. Acomodó los lentes una vez más, tomó aire y teniendo todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de fabricar su cuerpo, desapareció de la puerta de su hogar.

La sensación de estar siendo jalado desde su ombligo se esfumó en el momento en que llegó al ya cotidiano callejón que usaba para aparecer cerca del Ministerio y entrar por uno de los tantos pasadizos escondidos ante los ojos de los Muggles solo con la finalidad de ya estar sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio para lograr sumirse a gusto en la miseria.

Se acomodó la tan estorbosa corbata de rayas azules en su cuello y con paso lento caminó hasta la entrada camuflajeada de un cine abandonado. Sabía muy bien que su hora de entrada había sido hace horas atrás pero por una vez en su vida laboral aquello no le importó.

Su mente traicionera volvió a jugar sucio y trajo nuevamente las imágenes que él quería guardar en un recóndito lugar en su cabeza y nunca más volver a ver.

La sensación suave volvió a asaltarlo en su piel y se odio así mismo por no ser capaz de mantener a raya esas sensaciones y pensamientos que nunca debieron pasar, al menos no de esa forma.

¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho el amor a su esposa pensando en otra mujer?

Su mente había jugado tan sucio que había suplantado a Ginny con otra, y no cualquier mujer si no con su amiga.

¡Por todo el poderoso Merlín! Había estado con Ginny pensando en Hermione. ¿Cómo mierda pasó eso? Se destetó completamente.

Había imaginado tocar la piel suave de Hermione, pero era a su esposa a quien tenía entre sus brazos. En ésta ocasión no había estado con Ginny, al menos no mentalmente, si no con Hermione.

Se horrorizó así mismo cuando sus cinco sentidos despertaron por completo y observó que la mujer que descansaba totalmente casada, sobre su pecho, era su mujer. Ginevra.

Por un momento sintió la confusión y la tristeza llenar todo su cuerpo, cuando la ilusión de tener el cabello castaño y rizado de Hermione esparcido por su pecho se desvaneció al observar el pelo rojo y largo, y en ese preciso momento fue cuando el horror y la repulsión por sí mismo cobró vida propia pues por un leve segundo de su vida, deseó con todas su fuerzas que fuese Hermione la chica que estaba en sus brazos y no Ginny.

Por ese momento de su vida, deseo ver a Hermione enredada entre sus piernas y exhausta por su causa.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa hizo mella en él, obligándolo a volver a la realidad de golpe. Por un momento la confusión lo tomó por completo, no recordaba haber llegado tan rápido al ministerio ni mucho menos haber pasado la puerta de seguridad mágica, al parecer los recuerdos nítidos y su repulsión a sí mismo, eran suficientes como para llevarlo a olvidarse de las cosas.

Harry Potter se preguntó por primera vez como iba a tener las fuerzas para hablar con el nuevo jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica, si quería ser sincero con sí mismo, no estaba de humor para soportar los sermones de un viejo regordete procedente de Bulgaria, ya tenía bastante de ese lugar con Viktor Krum y por supuesto con los vividos recuerdos de su mentira y esas nuevas fantasías suyas con su antigua amiga.

Lo único que él quería era que por ese día, absolutamente nadie lo molestara solo para consumirse en la miseria y horrorizarse a sí mismo mientras la soledad lo esperaba en su despacho para hacerle compañía.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza y con un movimiento ligero, pasó los dedos largos por entre sus cabellos con la clara intención de aliviar ese tan conocido dolor de cabeza que le provocaba pensar en ella, en Hermione.

Solo por un momento más, deseó no haberse enterado de nada de ella pero en ese segundo se arrepintió rotundamente, periferia verla…

No, no quería verla. Estaba mucho mejor así.

Su rostro adquirió una nueva expresión de molestia mientras en su cabeza recitaba el hecho de que Hermione nunca más apareciera en su vida.

No quería volver a verla. No quería saber absolutamente nada de ella. Ya bastante tenía como para ponerse a pensar en esa chica que lo destrozó por completo.

Harry ya no quería escuchar el nombre de esa castaña traicionera...

—¿Qué piensa usted del regreso de Hermione Granger, señor Potter?—preguntó un voz chillona, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. En un solo instante Harry fue rodeado por un grupo de personas de extraños atuendos, mientras miles de luces lo cegaban haciéndolo parpadear rápidamente.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —contestó. Harry miraba horrorizado las personas a su alrededor—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Usted sabe por qué desapareció?—preguntó a Harry un hombre con una pequeña libreta en mano.

—¿Mantenía contacto con Hermione?—dijo una chica menudita mientras un vuela pluma se deslizaba rápidamente sobre la hoja de papel de su librea, impregnando con su tinta un sinfín de palabras que Harry no alcanzaba a distinguir.

—¿Por qué de su nueva incorporación?

—¿Sabe donde estuvo todo este tiempo?

—¿Acaso la extrañaba?

—¿Nos puede decir en qué consiste su relación?

—¡No se dé que rayos me están hablando!—explotó Harry dejando a las personas a su alrededor sin habla. Por ese pequeño momento dejó de parpadear, pues los flashes de las cámaras habían dejado de disparar mientras las vuela plumas se mantenían flotantes y firmes a un lado de sus respectivos dueños.

Harry los vio con detenimiento, sabiendo que todos ellos eran reporteros. Se preguntó mentalmente qué diantres hacían ellos aquí. Después de todo, Harry Potter había dejado de ser noticia de primera pagina en el Diario el Profeta desde la caída del señor oscuro como para que toda esa gente estuviese allí.

Pero antes siquiera de preguntar algo coherente, Harry se vio interrumpido por una mujer rubia y de rizos demasiado rígidos.

—Harry Potter—murmuró la mujer mientras su vuela pluma se deslizaba por el pergamino extendido delante de su camarógrafo, escribiendo sin cesar palabras no dichas—y el reencuentro con su antigua amiga de colegio después de tantos años.

Las entrañas de Harry se retorcieron en su interior y no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente de catorce años al ver la sonrisa fingida de Rita Skeeter, la aún escritora del Diario el Profeta y a quien Harry aun odiaba.

Los años se podían notar en las diminutas arrugas de la rubia, pero esa mirada deseñoza y esa estúpida vuela pluma seguían allí como si fuese sido ayer su primer encuentro en el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts.

—Skeeter—contestó Harry con deseen mientras su visión periférica registraba los movimientos de los demás escritores y sus vuela plumas. Rita, aun seguía mirando a Harry—¿Qué quieres?

—Mi antiguo e íntimo amigo—dijo ella sonriendo aun mas notoriamente—nuestro reencuentro debería de ser la noticia ¿no crees?

—No sé a qué se refiere—la voz de Harry era áspera pero aun así, respetuosa. No podía evitar desconfiar en esa mujer, después de todo, ella era toda una mentirosa. Harry no podía comprender como no la había delatando de ser una animaga, pues solo hubiese necesitado un poco de mágica para hacerla revelar su secreto, aunque claro, todo por cumplir la promesa de Hermione de no delatarla…

Sacudió la cabeza levemente, evitando pensar en ella. No quería a Hermione en sus pensamientos.

—Divinamente, Harry—Rita volvió a sonreír a Harry, parpadeando un par de veces para atraer su atención—concédeme una entrevista con Granger y veré que todo se descubra…

Allí estaba otra vez, Granger, el apellido de Hermione.

—Deja de pensar en ella, Harry—se reprochó a si mismo mentalmente.

—No entiendo que quiere, Rita. Pero aun así, no pienso ayudarla en nada—contestó poco cortés mirándola fijamente mientras los ojos de Skeeter centellaban detrás de sus gafas decoradas con piedrecillas brillosas—así que hágame el favor de salir de aquí.

—No pueden negar información relevante al mundo mágico, Potter—murmuró Rita. La vuela pluma seguía deslizándose sin cesar sobre el pergamino—tarde o temprano Hermione Granger debe dar la cara de su ausencia. Después de todo, ella es la mejor amiga del salvador, ¿no es así?

Harry ya no quería saber más de Hermione, y allí estaba Rita Skeeeter, abofeteándolo con cada palabra suya, mientras las imágenes de su encuentro fortuito de hace años se mezclaban en su cabeza con los destellos de su extraña fantasía vivida hace unas horas atrás.

La voz de Hermione pronunciando su nombre taladraba sus sienes.

—¿Por qué crees que Hermione se fue, Harry?

—¿Acaso crees que tenga un secreto que ocultar?

—¿Qué piensas del hombre que la acompañaba en la visita al callejón Diagon…?

Las preguntas de Rita siguieron aniquilando su sentido de coherencia. Su mente volvía a jugar con él mientras la sonrisa e incluso el aroma de Hermione los sentía tan nítidos a su alrededor.

—Harry—casi sintió escuchar su voz en el oído—Harry

Allí estaba otra vez.

—Harry

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

No, no, no. Sentía su cabeza explotar, debía controlarse. Cerró sus manos fuertemente convirtiéndolas en puños de acero. Estaba casi seguro que tenia la fuerza suficiente como para romper una pared de concreto de un solo golpe.

—Jefe, Jefe—dijo alguien a su alrededor—Jefe

Volvió a respirar superficialmente cerrando sus ojos por leves momentos pero solo sirvió para atormentarlo más.

—Harry—la voz de Hermione volvió a sonar en su cabeza ayudando a abrir sus orbes de golpe. Todos los presentes, incluido su asistente, lo miraban extrañado.

Las imágenes del cuerpo de Hermione volvieron a azotarlo, su voz la sintió más presente que nada en ese momento, los recuerdos de sus mentiras le destrozaron el corazón.

—Déjenme en paz—murmuró entre dientes. Con movimientos poco amigables se deslizó entre la multitud, empujando a algunas personas recias a moverse.

—Harry—Hermione lo seguía llamando en su cabeza mientras la imagen de ella la sentía a su alrededor.

—Señor Potter, por favor, digamos su opinión acerca de Hermione Granger

—No puedes huir, Harry. El mundo debe saber de ella

—¿Acaso usted no sabía el paradero de Hermione?

Ya no quería escuchar mas ese nombre, le hacía demasiado daño. Quería dejar atrás todo y a todos.

Caminó a grandes zancada, escuchando tras su espalda, los pasos apresurados de los reporteros tratando de alcanzarlo. La voz de Hermione aun lo venía siguiendo.

—Harry

—Harry

Respirando con dificultad, tomó entre sus manos el pomo de la puerta y la abrió precipitadamente entrando de una zancada a su despacho. Con furia azotó la puerta tras su espalda. Hermione aun lo seguía.

Las imágenes de ella no querían salir de su cabeza, incluso sus fosas nasales eran capaz de respirar su aroma. Ya no podía, ya no quería saber más.

—¡No quiero saber ya nada de ti, Hermione!—Gritó sin piedad hundiendo los dedos de las manos en su cabellera negra—¡Déjame en paz!

—Harry—escuchó nuevamente pero en esta ocasión la voz de la chica que lo atormentaba con su recuerdo era más nítida, suave e incluso más real.

Quitó las manos de su cabellera y volteó el rostro levemente. La sorpresa inundó su mirada cuando visualizó la figura completa de su antigua amiga de pie, tras su escritorio.

Al parecer su cabeza había tenido tanto que procesar que había quemado sus neuronas. La imagen completa de Hermione se presentaba ante él.

—Hermione—murmuró con voz cansina, agotado mentalmente de tanto pensar.

La furia y el enojo se habían esfumado de su sistema por completo. Sintió un momento perder la noción de las cosas, sintió mover el piso y lo vio demasiado cerca de su cara. Un dolor inundó sus rodillas mientras sentía una suavidad en su rostro.

Una delicada fragancia le inundó las fosas nasales y él no podo evitar respirar más profundamente. Abrió sus ojos sin entender en qué momento los había cerrado y se encontró con ese rostro que tanto lo perseguía.

Unos ojos achocolatados y brillantes lo miraban sin cesar mientras él observaba las pequeñas y nítidas marcas de la edad pasar sobre ese tan bonito rostro. No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, por lo general las Hermione's en su cabeza era muy jóvenes, pero esta chica estaba más hermosas aun.

Las manos de ella rodeaban sus mejillas, aquel tacto era demasiado real como para pensar que era un sueño. Lentamente se incorporó, cayendo en la cuanta que estaba de rodillas y sin pensarlo dos veces, ayudó a la chica a levantarse.

Una vez que tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas no logró soltarlas, era demasiado real.

—Hermione—repitió Harry mientras veía brillar los ojos de ella. Era real. Ella estaba aquí.

No era otra ilusión.

Harry movió su boca, queriendo decir muchas cosas. Quiso hacerle saber el odio que le tenía por haberlo abandonado, quiso gritarle que se fuera y que no regresara nunca.

Las palabras no salían de su boca por más que quisiera, así que hiso lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Soltó sus manos y la abrazó.

La apretó contra su pecho procurando no hacerle daño, temiendo que solo fuese un invento de su imaginación y se esfumara en un respiro. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, sobre su cabello castaño y rizado.

—Hermione—dijo una vez más. Era ella. Solo ella.

* * *

—¡Estúpida corbata!—blasfemó un chico de cabello desordenado y castaño mientras intentaba de todas las formas posibles, acomodar la corbata de los colores de su casa sobre el cuello.

Había hecho un nudo tan enredado que le estaba costando bastante trabajo ajustarla correctamente entre la camisa de su uniforme, pero no podía decir más que esas palabras dado que él mismo tenía la culpa del improvisado revoltijo de tela por haber salido tan rápido de su dormitorio.

Absolutamente nadie había mando a Mateo Granger a levantarse tan temprano, apresurándose a bañar y cambiarse lo más veloz posible para bajar a desayunar al Gran Comedor, al menos no de forma directa y el hecho de toparse en el desayuno "_accidentalmente_" con una chica de cabellera roja y larga, de un curso menor que él no influía en ninguna de sus decisiones, de eso quería convencerse.

Mateo sonrió abiertamente mientras caminaba a pasos apresurados por el último pasillo de las mazmorras que lo conduciría al Gran Comedor, si no quería engañarse a sí mismo, debía admitir que deseaba rotundamente toparse con la misteriosa Lily, que un día atrás había querido hechizarlo de forma injustificada.

Aquella chica de ojos azules y oscuros le debía un almuerzo y él era demasiado penoso como para recordárselo de forma directa por lo que había recurrido al plan B:_ "toparse accidentalmente con ella en una situación que los llevara a almorzar juntos"._

Recordaba completamente que ella no había cumplido su palabra el día anterior, debido a la clase atrasada que tenía en ese momento, dejando a Mateo solo en el pasillo con un pequeño nudo en su estomago con el nombre de _"desilusión"_.

El muchacho de ojos verdes acomodó su mochila tras su espalda y pasó los dedos de sus manos por entre los cabellos tratando de acomodarlos a su cabeza teniendo los mismos resultados de siempre: un cabello castaño altamente indomable.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de adentrarse al Gran Comedor, apenas entrando al lugar, sus orbes fueron a parar al suelo mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar, aquel valor y emoción con el que despertó se había esfumado de la nada. El nerviosismo por encontrarse con esa chica nuevamente se había apoderado totalmente de él.

—¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo?—Se preguntó internamente—¿enserio quiero verla?

Bien, sus estúpidas preguntas estaban seguras en su cabeza, pero eso no quitaba la idea de querer ver o no, a una chica que apenas si había hablado un par de palabras con ella.

Sí, ella era linda y por la exagerada forma de moverse dentro de su pecho, su corazón pensaba lo mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza aun con la mirada en el suelo, veía sus pies moverse uno tras otro pero esa distracción no era suficiente como para no preguntarse por qué tanta urgencia por parte de él de verla.

—¿Qué había en esa chica?—Pensó nuevamente—¿Por qué esas extrañas ganas de saber de ella?

A Mateo Granger podían agradarle muchas chicas, claro no conocía a muchas, eh incluso a las pocas que conocía le gustaban, pero nunca se había armado de suficiente valor como para salir con ellas, eso sin contar a su extraña novia de un día, Andrea, aquella chica que le arrebató su primer beso y después de esa muchacha de cabellera negra no recordaba haber salido con nadie más o al menos presentar el más mínimo interés, por lo que no podía entender del porque su fascinación con Lily.

El gustar y el estar enamorado no eran lo mismo, Mateo lo sabía muy bien, así que no estaba seguro de que era en sí la segunda palabra, pues él nunca antes se había enamorado y mucho menos de esa forma.

—¿Estaré enamorado? —se preguntó y sin previos aviso sus mejillas se encendieron por lo cual fue una razón más para no apartar la vista del suelo. Mateo podía sentir miradas a su alrededor pero por una vez no le importó.

—¡Qué estúpida pregunta!—se reprimió. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, y ese pequeño movimiento lo ayudó a regresar a la realidad, deteniendo la vista en el asiento que comúnmente era suyo desde que lo habían seleccionado en la casa de Slytherin.

Un suspiró brotó de su pecho y caminó los pocos pasos que le quedaba para tomar asiento en una de las esquinas, pero incluso antes de avanzar un poco, sin pretenderlo, volteó su cabeza orientándola a las mesas contrarias de su posición y detuvo la mirada en una chica rubia de corbata de rayas azules y blancas.

La muchacha platicaba animadamente con otra chica la cual Mateo no le puso atención, sus ojos solo observaban a esa chica rubia, recordando cómo había le caído sobre el pecho el día anterior en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y como por arte de magia, Orión Thomas detuvo momentáneamente su charla moviendo levemente la cabeza en su dirección.

Mateo sintió brincar algo dentro de su pecho cuando los ojos de ella se toparon con los de él.

Orión acomodó un cadejo de cabello rubio sobre su oreja y sonrió suavemente, llevándolo a él a ladear su sonrisa y sentir una extraña calidez llenar su cuerpo pero incluso antes de descifrar lo que había sido eso, un repentino golpe sobre su costado derecho lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia la persona con que chocó contra él.

—¿Acaso esto se nos hará costumbre? —murmuró divertida una chica más baja que él. Los ojos de Mateo se abrieron un poco al reconocer el color azul profundo en los orbes de la chica pelirroja que le sonreía abiertamente.

—¡Lily!—dijo el emocionado, sonriendo de la misma manera que ella. Mateo estaba feliz de habérsela topado nuevamente—¡Hola!

—¿Qué hay, Mateo? —Saludó la chica sin quitarle la vista de encima—¿Listo para nuestro almuerzo o es que estas ocupado?

Meto observó titubear la sonrisa de Lily, por lo que contestó apresuradamente para no desilusionarla.

—¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir… Estoy disponible—titubeó el chico. Dentro de su pecho sentía su corazón latir alocadamente.

—Genial—contestó ella mientras mostraba a Mateo una pila de emparedados envueltos en una servilleta que llevaba entre sus manos y que habían pasado desapercibidos para él—estuve pensando que sería una gran idea comer fueras del castillo.

Mateo sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente por las palabras que le acaba de decir Lily, no tanto por su salida, aunque eso influía mucho, si no por la idea de que la chica pelirroja había estado pensando en él.

—Me agrada la idea—contestó a duras penas Mateo Granger sin dejar de sonreír. El corazón casi lo sentía en la garganta—Puedo encargarme yo de eso.

El chico de ojos verdes señaló con su mano la pila de emparedados, a lo que Lily procedió a dárselos.

Ambos jóvenes acomodaron sus mochilas por sobre sus hombros y caminando juntos se desplazaron a lo largo del Gran Comedor. Mateo sentía nuevamente las miradas de los demás pero en esta ocasión sobre los dos. La sola compañía de Lily le impidió sentir molestia alguna.

Sus orbes podían registrar las miradas a hurtadillas que la pelirroja le dedicaba, lo que lo hizo sonreír aun más.

Pasaron la Gran puerta del Comedor, dispuestos a caminar por el pasillo que los llevaría hacia las afueras del Castillo de piedra. En su cabeza, Mateo buscaba escusas suficientes como para entablar una conversación agradable con ella y conocerla un poco más, dado que lo único que sabía era su nombre y el nivel de sus estudios, el muchacho de cabellera rebelde se moría por saber más de aquella chica que no dejaba de mirarlo por el rabiño de su ojo.

—Tal vez una pregunta acerca de sus padres pueda ayudarme—dijo Mateo en su cabeza, razonando la situación—o su color favorito…. No, eso es muy estúpido.

Mateo se estaba quedando sin ideas incluso antes de entablar la conversación.

—¡Adonde crees que vas con ese imbécil, Lily!—gritó alguien a sus espaldas. Mateo no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír y apretar la mandíbula fuertemente, molesto. Desde el día anterior, podía reconocer esa maldita voz en donde fuera.

Con sus bocadillos aun en las manos, Mateo detuvo su andar y se volteó completamente para encarar al chico más irritante del colegio. Su visión lateral pudo observar a Lily copiar sus movimientos y mirar con ojos entrecerrados a James Potter.

—¡Eso a ti no te incumbe, James! —contestó la chica antes que Mateo dijera una sola palabra. El chico de ojos verdes se dedico a observar a Potter, dispuesto a desenfundar su varita y atacarlo si seguía molestando a Lily.

La mirada de Potter llameó en respuesta a las palabras de Lily.

—¡Niña tonta!—Vociferó James desde su lugar—¿Cómo puedes siquiera estar allí con él? No es más que un estúpido

La paciencia de Mateo era muy escasa cuando de insultos a una mujer se trataba.

—¡Y a ti que te importa, Potter! —gritó haciendo muecas de desagrado. James Potter podría ser el ídolo de Hogwarts pero él no le permitiría hacer de las suyas en su totalidad.

—¡Claro que me importa, Granger! ¡No dejare que mi hermana se enrede con alguien como tú! —contestó James sin quitar la mirada furiosa de Mateo, mientras que él sentía que no había odio bien.

_¿Hermana? _

—¡A ti no te incumbe lo que haga con mi vida, James!—Lily volvió a hablar con las mejillas encendidas trasladando su mirada de James a Mateo y viceversa, claramente avergonzada de las palabras de Potter – ¡Serás mi hermano pero no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así!

_¿Hermano?_

En un corto lapso de tiempo, la confusión se apodero de Mateo. No estaba entendiendo muy bien la situación.

—¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?—se preguntó internamente no dejando de mirar a Lily y a James.

Su boca se abrió levemente, tratando de sacar alguna palabra de ella que pudiera hacer saber a los demás que él no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Lily ¿él es tu hermano? —logró articular con las vista en la chica mientras señalaba con su mano libre a James.

La pelirroja lo miró, desconcertada por la expresión de Mateo. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Solo de ver su afirmación, la mirada de Mateo se perdió entre las montañas que rodeaban al castillo, sin ver nada en realidad. La desilusión y una enorme tristeza lo azotó de sobre manera. En un pequeño segundo sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y temió por un momento caer al suelo a falta de fuerzas.

Su respiración apenas era notoria.

—Lily Potter—murmuró tan bajito que ninguno de los presentes escuchó.

Aquello debía ser una broma, ¿verdad? Ella, la chica que hacia bombear fuertemente su corazón, no podía llevar su sangre, ¿o sí?

¿Ella, su hermana? No podía ser verdad.

* * *

**¡BUM! ¡Les cayó la bomba a los Granger! ¿que pasará ahora?**

**Enserio, perdonen mi tardanza, espero no volverlo ha hacer... de verdad. Espero este cap pueda compensar mi error. Por cierto, quiero dar gracias a esas personitas que me dejan comentarios ya sea para darme ánimos o corregir mis errores, en verdad se agradece muchísimo. Espero y este cap sea merecedor de algún comentario mas, y si no, pues lo comprendo. bien merecido me lo tengo por tardar u.u lo lamento. Gracias por leer.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
